Another Godric & Sookie w Eric
by suzbc
Summary: Godric and Sookie's first meeting goes differently altering the storyline from that point. This is a Godric/Sookie/Eric pairing with more to come: stay tuned!
1. Dallas first meetings Sookie's POV

A/N: I don't own anything, I am just taking the characters out for a walk.

* * *

><p>Sookie's POV - First Meeting<p>

I don't know what possessed me to think that this plan was in anyway a good idea. Infiltrating the Fellowship of the Sun pretending to be engaged to Isabel's human Hugo. The minute we got here I should have known something was up I mean he didn't even change his name and isn't he supposed to be a well-known vampire rights lawyer. That fake smile Sarah plastered on her face should have tipped me off right off the bat and Steve's just plain creepy and I'm the one known as crazy Sookie it doesn't seem fair.

So now we've been down here for a day or so and Hugo's been completely freaking out the whole time. Of course as soon as I touched his arm everything came in loud and clear: he was the reason we are down here. He has sold us out, and all because he doesn't feel that Isabel loves him enough to turn him. I do wonder what crawled up Newlin's ass when Hugo mentioned my real name, I swear he was picturing Jason but why would he know who Jason is? Hugo seems to be almost relieved when Gabe stomps down the basement stairs. Although I don't know why it's not like the fots think he is any different that I am. That becomes pretty clear when the minute Gabe enters the cage he proceeds to beat Hugo up so bad that he is now laying unconscious in the corner leaving me alone with the very intimidating Gabe.

I grab the first thing I can and try to keep him away but it only seems to egg him on. This is not looking good. His mind is nasty full of the terrible things that he wants to do to me and has done to other women.

"You'll spread your legs for those dead leeches but a red blooded man's not good enough? I'll show you what a real man's like."

"No, please don't... Help! Somebody help me!"

"No ones gonna save you, you fangbanging whore!" Gabe spit venomously and charged. I try to hold onto the chair using it like a lion tamer but he is too strong and he soon rips it out from my grasp and launches himself on top of me. We crash to the ground my head bouncing off the concrete floor winding me momentarily. Then Gabe starts to hit me in the stomach and the face, I can hear that he wants me to pass out first.

"No please, no got off of me, Help! Somebody Help me!" I scream out loud and inside my mind as loud as I can hoping that someone, anyone would hear me and get this crazy rapist off of me before it is too late. Gabe keeps pummelling me and I block as best I can. Then I manage to free both hands and clap them over his ears hard. Gabe let out a roar of rage and pain and let go of me for a moment, I take my chance and try to scurry back away from him. Before I can get back up Gabe regained his equilibrium and comes back at me even more enraged. It seems like hours have passed and I am starting to loose hope and consciousness, I am struggling as best as I can knowing that for Gabe this isn't what he wants: he wants me scared and compliant or better yet out cold.

Suddenly my mind registers the absence of my would be rapist's body weight, slowly I open my eyes keeping my hands up in a defensive position. What I see before me is the most beautiful being I have ever set eyes upon. He looks to be no older than eighteen with short messy brown hair that falls in pieces, he isn't very tall but his body is obviously muscled and he holds Gabe aloft in one hand with ease. I can see a few tribal looking tattoos peaking out of his shirt collar. The last and final thing I notice about the Vampire that stands before me are his eyes: they are a striking grey blue and seem to hold the weight of the world. As I peer into his eyes I can tell that he is ancient, an assumption backed up by his huge aura and powerful presence.

"Godric, its me Gabe." Gabe pleads are cut short as his neck is snapped with a flick of the vampire's wrist. The vampire whose name is apparently Godric - the vampire I was sent to find - drops his lifeless body to the ground with a thud. I am still looking into his eyes and briefly see concern flash across them and he takes a step back away from me and then crouches down and sits back on his heels. He seems to debate what to do for a moment, still staring directly into my eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asks quietly. I start to try and pull myself together and I nod in answer. As I am not able to speak after hearing his voice. It speaks to my soul and I want nothing but to hear him speak again. An intense feeling of longing almost eclipses my injuries. My body is badly bruised and I am having a terrible time rising on my own, I plead with my saviour with my eyes willing him to pull me into his strong arms and to hold me close.

"Do you need help? Are you hurt?" Godric asks me softly and I again nod, I have never felt so pitiful and broken. All of sudden I am in his strong arms and he is staring into my eyes like they hold the meaning of life. As soon as my skin touches his I inhale sharply startled by the sudden change - he is so very fast - his touch and scent seem to cause my system to overload. Millions of emotions and thoughts pound into me, I can feel Godric's system overwhelm shortly after my own and when that flows back into mine, my world goes dark.

All Sookie knows is that she is safe, her mind closes in and focuses only on what is most important: getting out of the fots church. Slowly she starts to be able to notice her surroundings, though her mind is still overwhelmed by the increase in stimuli pounding into her from all sources within a couple of miles. She knows that Eric is near and that Godric is keeping her safe, she trusts them and she can feel their love for one another it is tangible to her she sees it as a glimmering dark blue and green cord that holds them together. She cries out for Eric to turn, he is about to be staked in the back by a dishonourable fots member.

I listen to Newlin pontificate and try and rile up the fots members present. The garbage he is spouting is totally nonsensical. 'That doesn't even make any sense!'

"Chain them in silver, we will have two for our Holy bonfire at dawn." When I hear this command from Newlin I try as hard as I can to work my way to the surface of the blackness that still envelops me. I fight to shield my mind from all the emotions; all the voices and try to take control back of my own body and mind.

I can feel what Godric is going to do; he is going to offer himself in place of Eric and I. I send instructions to my traitorous arms to hold on as tight to him as I can, with no success.

"That's noble but she's just as culpable as you both are. She's a traitor to her race. The human race. She hardly deserves mercy, maybe we should tie her to you so you could meet the sun together." Newlin really has lost it if he thinks that murdering humans that associate with vampires is going to be okay with the rest of the world. Luckily at his words Godric holds me tighter, I relax knowing that he isn't going to do anything foolish anytime soon. I can feel how very angry both he and Eric are though their thoughts are not in English like the others in the room. Panic swept through me, vampire thoughts: I'm so dead!

"Sookey!" Bill is that Bill, now he gets here? I've been here for like two days and now he show's up: where has he been?

"One more step Vampire and the girl dies." Oh great like things aren't bad already.

"If you shoot her, everyone here will die. Let her go now!" Oh my goodness but Godric what if he gets shot.

"Shut up Bill!" Typical Eric, I want to roll my eyes at their obvious dislike of one another it is so third grade. I realize that I can hear Bill's thoughts for the first time; I'm appalled at the number of thoughts careening through his mind all at once. I can see me in Godric's arms and all his thoughts are focused on how to remove me from my saviour, my Godric. The way he thinks about me is frightening - I thought he loved me - but he only see's me as a possession. I'm such an idiot, why didn't I see through his lies; his inner voice is so different from the one I am used to. No accent just like Rene.

"Steve Newlin! You have pushed us too far. You expect us to sit on our thumbs while you round up your men to come lynch us? We'll kill you first. Same way we did your father." Oh my god is that Stan, oh shit he is such a shit disturber.

"Murderer!" Newlin screamed his mind is like a snake pit of pure evil. All the other human minds in the place are panicking except one that is very familiar: Jason! What is Jason doing here?

"Enough! You came for me I assume Underlings?" Thank goodness Godric is stepping in and calming people down or this is going to turn into a blood bath.

"Yes Sheriff." Stan doesn't sound very happy to have to stop his plan of killing all the humans. He really has no respect for human life at all, although it's clear that he reacts this way because he wishes he was never turned in the first place: he envies humans.

"These people have not harmed me. You see we can coexist. Mr. Newlin, I do not wish to create bloodshed when none is called for. Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same?" I can feel the sincerity and love that flows out of Godric and into each of those present all except Newlin.

"I will not negotiate with subhumans! Kill me. Do it. Jesus will protect me." Newlin is convinced that he would be hailed as a martyr and welcomed into heaven as a conquering hero.

"I am actually older than your Jesus. I wish I could have known him, but I missed it." As he spoke I can feel Godric think back to that time, he seems to get lost for a moment. "Good people, who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?" No one spoke and I can hear that everyone is rethinking their world views. "That's what I thought. Stand down, everyone. People, go home. It's over now." Confusion and apathy not acceptance cause everyone to retreat; I know that we have not really accomplished much of anything here tonight. The hatred that Newlin breeds in these people is like a cancer and the Vampires have felt above the human race since the beginning of their race. Change is not going to come easy.

Newlin is plotting and Jason is focused on me, soon he is brushing my hair back asking Godric what happened to me. Even if he is a self absorbed mental midget he really does love me. I still can't believe that he is here: why is he here?

"Oh my god is she alright? Sook, Sook, oh my god I'm so sorry... What happened, who did this, I'll kill them!"

"She is simply exhausted, she will be fine. And there is no need as he is already dead." I can hear that Jason is glad to here that Gabe is dead, his mind flashes to Gabe attempting to kill him as well. He feels so guilty that he wasn't able to stop him from hurting me. Jason's guilt is cut off by Bill's attempts to snatch me from Godric's arms.

"Bill what are you doing? Why was she even here in the first place." Jason is livid he never liked Bill in the first place and now he is convinced that me being here is all his fault.

Bill is jealous and scared? His mind is flooded with thoughts and images; a red headed woman and a dark haired woman both are quite beautiful and both seem to have a terrible amount of sway over his actions.

"Give her to me, Sookie is mine." Bill sounds desperate, but why? Why is he so desperate to separate Godric and I? Godric's growl is so loud it shakes through me and every last brain goes into fight or flight frozen at the impressive sound of a predator that is so clearly dangerous.

"You will not touch her, unless she asks you to." Godric is enraged and jealous and so many other emotions, he holds me tighter and ignores the rest. I hear him mentally speak to Eric: that is pretty cool. Even if I can't understand a word I can still feel their responses.

My stomach is suddenly in my feet and the next thing I know the wind is whipping through my hair and stinging my skin. Godric shields me with his body and soon we land and almost instantaneously he sits me down on what feels like a bed. He releases me and moves away, only moments later I am able to open my eyes freed from the all-consuming blackness.

"Where are we?" Eloquent I know, but it's the first thing that comes to my mind.

"You are safe, we are in my home." Oh wow, I let my eyes wander taking in the room. It is done in soft muted colours, greys and creams mostly. There are very few personal items or even furniture, a simple but large and comfortable bed with two side tables, a dresser, and a chair in the corner beside which are piles of books. It suits him. That brings my thoughts back to the beautiful man in front of me; I can feel his stare as he waits patiently. Of all the outcomes that I had thought of the other day when I was preparing to infiltrate the fots church this is not one of them.

"Thank you for rescuing me, even if I was there to rescue you." I can't help but laugh at the irony, and when he joins I can't help but smile, his laugh makes him seem an angel. Ouch, the minute I smiled my injuries are brought back front and center: wow I hurt everywhere! I lightly touch my face checking to see how bad things are, I certainly don't want to look in a mirror just yet.

"Are you alright? I know you must be in pain I can see you have many injuries. I am sorry I didn't arrive sooner." Godric is so sweet, his concern flows out of him in strong waves along with his guilt.

"No it's alright I'll be fine you got there in time, all this will heal." I want to reassure him that he was in fact in time to stop Gabe, which he was. I probably won't be completely hunky dory right away, but in time...

"Would you like to have a shower? I can have Isabel bring you something to wear, everyone will be arriving soon and I suppose we will be required to greet them." I can't help but notice that Godric doesn't seem very happy about this; I am confused about which part he is unhappy about.

I really do need a shower after all that time in the basement especially if I have to attend some sort of party.

"I would like that." He helps me up again and walks with me towards what I suppose is the bathroom ensuite.

"The bathroom is through here, and I will give you some privacy. I need to..." He seems distracted.

"Please stay." Please don't leave me alone.

"Of course, I'll be right here." I love it when he smiles even the small somewhat nervous one he gives me as I close the door.

Okay now to avoid looking in the mirror, I let out the breath I have been holding and grimace at the pain. I don't want Godric to see just how badly I hurt he seems to feel responsible and I don't want to cause him any more distress. He is being so kind and careful with me like I am a wounded little bird. I take a moment and remove all my clothes leaving them in as neat of a pile as I can on the counter. I limp into the shower stall and turn the water on cooler than normal at first and then slowly raise the temperature as high as I can stand it. I simply stand there and let the water flow over my body. Tears flow unbidden down my cheeks, I think about just how close I came to being raped, if it weren't for Godric. This whole trip has been a disaster! Where was Bill anyways? And I could swear I remembered hearing Jason's voice but what would he be doing here? If it weren't for Godric... I can't even continue that train of thought.

I turn off the water and get out, there are a few fluffy towels which I gingerly use to dry off as much moisture as possible. I redress in my underwear and bra and then wrap a towel tightly around me. I start to hear quiet voices in the bedroom. I assume that Isabel has arrived with the clothes Godric mentioned. I open the door and immediately lock eyes with Godric as I limp closer and closer. I break from his gaze and look at the clothes Isabel has left at the foot of the bed.

"Thank you so much for your help, you really didn't need to." I hardly know this man and he is already taking care of me like no other but Gran ever has before. Just thinking about her depresses me even further and I push the thoughts out of my mind. I will take a page from Scarlet and think about it tomorrow.

"Nonsense I want to." He seems so sincere.

"I think I will wear the dress it should be the easiest but I can't raise my arms, can you help me please." I can feel the blush rise in my cheeks further embarrassing me.

"Of course little one." He takes my hands in his briefly and then the dress and so delicately he guides my arms into the garment and slips it over my head and shoulders. I let the towel fall to my feet as the dress slides down covering my body. He takes my hand again and brings it to his lips and kisses my knuckles. I blush again and he breaks out into a wide grin.

"Can you wrap the towel around my hair it won't dry otherwise." He disappears for a moment then reappears with a dry towel from the bathroom. I smile and lower my head slowly, he wraps my hair up turban style and then I raise my head and sigh.

"Thank you."

"Your quite welcome Little one." He leads me to the bed by our entwined hands and after a few moments he removes the towel from my hair and slowly brushes it free of tangles for me. I sit as still as I can just breathing and enjoying the sensation of the brush being pulled gently though my hair.

"Are you ready to go out into the house, it seems to have turned into a bit of a welcome home party." He asks after a few minutes.

"Of course I'm sure you have plenty to do, I'll be fine." I can hear that there are a number of guests already here and by the number of brains and voids I feel the house is fairly packed already.

"Nonsense, if your not ready we don't have to go out there."

"Maybe just a few moments to gather my shields."

"Shields?"

"I'm a telepath."

"I've never met a telepath before, what do you mean gather your shields?"

"Well I have to raise shields in my mind in order to block out the thoughts of others, it's why I like Vampires so much you're so peaceful."

"In two thousand years I don't think I have ever heard anyone claim that Vampire were peaceful."

"Well since I can't hear ya'll for me its the only quiet I can get, so yes peaceful."

We sit on the bed I keep a hold of his hand and work on raising my shields and preparing for the inevitable onslaught of thoughts. I soon notice that there are a lot more thoughts available to me now, it seems as if my range and strength is on steroids. Most shocking I can hear Godric, thinking away kind, worried guilty thoughts in some language I can't understand. Startled I pull my hand away from his. Immediately I notice that I can no longer hear as much as before: odd.

"This has never happened before!" I am desperate to figure out what has happened and why I can hear him one minute then not the next. Godric seems alarmed and shifts closer and takes my hand in his again. I stiffen under the onslaught of thoughts. I pull my hand away and stare into his eyes.

"What is wrong?" Slowly I extend my hand and place it back in his where we both feel like it belongs. After a moment I remove my hand again and lean in closer, and whisper in his ear.

"When we touch I can hear everyone's mind not just the humans." Godric stiffens and slowly turns and looks into my eyes: I am terrified. He slowly reaches for my hand and takes it back into his never looking away from my eyes. He thinks deliberately to me in English 'can you hear me?'

I nod in answer and we continue to stare into each other's eyes and after a few moments I start to notice black spots clouding my vision. I realize that I am holding my breath but I am too terrified to breathe let alone move. I am terrified that now that I can hear the super private vampires that surely they will kill me.

"Breathe Little one, no one will hurt you least of all me." I exhale sharply at his words of comfort and safety. He releases my hand and he has this look on concentration on his beautiful face.

"I can't hear you when we aren't touching though." He takes my hand again and thinks to me again in English 'are you ready to go out yet, or do you need more time to build your shields?'

"No, I'm fine thank you it's no more difficult to shield this way than without the extra minds." This surprises me; I always thought that if everyone's mind was open to me that it would be unbearably loud and confusing.

I am feeling a little bit more confident that maybe this new quirk won't result in my immediate death; Godric is being so kind so understanding. Even though I can hear so many more minds this way I don't want to let his hand go, it makes me feel safe and protected.

We leave Godric's room and walk down a short hallway, the moment we emerge into a large room that is full of Vampires and humans everyone becomes very quiet and still. All the thoughts in the room are directed at us and my shields are threatening to collapse. I feel myself waver on my feet and Godric notices and pulls me closer into his body and wraps his arm around my waist. Godric leads us over to a couch in nearly the center of the room and pulls me down into it with him.

I relax into Godric and as we both look about the room the crowd slowly begins to go back to their previous conversations.

"Sookie there you are, darling I have been looking everywhere for you." Bill appears in front of us with his fake southern drawl thinking about all the ways he will punish me for embarrassing him by being seen with Godric. Just for sitting with him on this couch he is going to do unspeakable things to me. He is thinking about that red headed vampire, and oh my god is that Hadley she is feeding off of? I am trying to keep a poker face and not let him know that I know but I can't stop the tears they just start to flow. All I can do was curl into Godric and try to hide.

"Sookie what is going on here, you are mine what are you doing?" Bill is seriously pissed, I am afraid that he will steal me away and I will never see my home or my family or friends again.

'Little one, what is it? Did you hear something? Don't worry Little one your safe, your safe.' Godric is thinking to me but I am too terrified to answer him.

"Bill remove yourself you are upsetting her, she has been through enough already." I feel him call Eric, and instantly he is right behind Bill.

"Eric remove him from my nest."

"Yes master."

"No she is mine, you can not have her."

Even as Eric throws him out I can hear him continue on with his dreadful plans, he is certainly no southern gentleman like I thought. I feel like such a fool, all his lies and I believed every last one of them. I feel Godric pull me into his lap and I can hear him trying to tell me that I am safe but all I can think about is how stupid I have been.

"Sook, are you okay? How come she is crying and what's up with Bill?" Jason has found us and decided to join us on the sofa. I open my eyes at the sound of my brother's voice.

"Jase what are you doing here?" He gives me an awe shucks kinda look and shrugs his shoulders sheepishly. "Jason Corbett Stackhouse what were you thinking?"

Having something else to focus on is helping take my mind off of Bill's deceptions. Plus I figure that this is probably the only time my brother will be okay with taking information from his mind or he would have to admit out loud that he joined the fots if only for a few days. I shake my head in disbelief as his memories wash over me including the church standoff. I look into Godric's concerned eyes just as Eric returns.

"Godric I have arranged for an AB- human for you."

"It is unnecessary Eric."

"You haven't fed enough I can tell, the fellowship can't have had much of anything to offer."

I can hear both Eric's concern for Godric and Godric's unwillingness to feed. I can also hear that Eric is trying to get a rise out of us both and that Godric doesn't want to leave my side. I cuddle into Godric closer when I hear that and close my eyes again trying to forget about all this new information that changes everything. What do I even have to go back to, can I even face everyone in Bon Temps, they all warned me that 'blood suckers were no good'.

Moments later Sookie's eyes fly open and she practically jumps out of Godric's arms. Startling both Godric and Eric not to mention Jason who recognizes the man his sister is staring at.

Sookie watches in horror as a young man enters Godric's home "Excuse me, everyone excuse me. My name is Luke McDonald and I have a message for you all from Reverend Steve Newlin." He slowly opens his hoody revealing the silver and wood shrapnel filled bomb strapped to his chest.

"GET DOWN!" Sookie screams just as he activates the bomb. Godric and Eric dive for cover bringing both Stackhouse's with them covering their more fragile bodies with their own more durable ones.

Slowly the ringing in my ears dies away and I can hear that there are more fots outside with guns and they open fire on anyone that attempts to escape and keep firing for a couple of minutes. As I lay there the sounds and smells of the formerly beautiful home start to filter back into my brain. I manage to shove the heavy bodies off myself and get onto my knees. I look down and the sight of Godric's bullet riddled body causes my already adrenaline filled self to go into overdrive. I look around and notice that Jason is next to me under Eric both of whom seem fine. A little worse for wear but fine.

"Eric, oh my God. Godric's been hit quick what do I do?"

"It's silver you have to get it out Sookie there is too much and it's very close to his heart." I work as quickly as I can I have to suck out some of the pieces that are too difficult to reach with my fingers. I remove all the pieces and he is still not moving, I hear from Eric's mind that he will be fine with blood. Before he can dash off somewhere leaving us unprotected. I hold up my wrist to Eric and widen my eyes a little to get my point across. Eric pushes his fangs into my wrist and blood starts to ooze from the puncture wounds. I put my wrist to Godric's mouth and will him to drink, stroking his face with my other hand. After a few very tense seconds his fangs slid out and into my flesh and he begins to drink. Godric's eyes open, they are black, and his arms move to draw me closer. His hands roam my body checking for damage, making sure I am unhurt. He radiates guilt and remorse so powerfully I think I may collapse under its weight.

"Shh I'm fine, not a scratch. You saved me again." I try to assure Godric that I am in fact fine. He releases my wrist licking the puncture marks until they disappear. By this time Isabel has almost everything under control. We rise and silently observed the destruction, I can feel Godric's extreme guilt and regret and my shields are completely shot. We stand there for a few moments staring until Eric comes and tells us that we are moving to the Camilla Hotel.

I try to pull my shields up as we walk out of Godric's nest and get into the back of a dark sedan. I am squished into the back between Godric and Eric and I realize that I forgot to notice where Jason has gotten.

"Jason?"

"Isabel will make sure that he gets there safe, Little one."

Soon we pull up to the hotel and I don't want to get out. Godric pops his head back in when I don't emerge behind him.

"I don't think I want to go in there?"

'Is it Bill Ma Petite?' Godric asks me silently, and I nod. He reaches into the car and gently pulls me into his arms.

"Shhh it will be fine." I wrap my legs around his waist and he carries me into the lobby. The moment we enter I can sense all the minds and emotions of all the beings in the hotel. Godric rubs my back soothingly.

"Master they are short on rooms so you'll have to share with me." I feel Godric nod and we head for the elevator; the elevator ride is incredibly tense.

Eric is mostly happy just to have Godric back but seeing him with Sookie makes him jealous and he can't figure out what is going on with the two of them. Godric continues to ignore Eric and Sookie continues to try and block the thoughts of all the hotel guests. They enter Eric's suite and Godric walks into one of the two bedrooms and sets Sookie down on the bed. Just like earlier she opens her eyes moments after he sets her down.

"Can someone go get my suitcase from Bill's room for me please?"

"Yes of course, Eric?" I can hear the door open and close behind him as he leaves on his errand.

"Now we both are in need of a shower." Sookie smiles.

"It would seem so Ma Petite."

I am a little overwhelmed by all the new emotions and thoughts flowing through my system, but what is really overwhelming me is how my body is reacting to Godric. I feel drawn to him like a magnet, and unless we are touching I feel off and unsure.

I can see the conflict and changing emotions in Godric's eyes and then he slowly holds his hand out waiting for me to take it in my own. I instantly reach out and he doesn't stop there he pulls me close and wraps both arms around my body, I can't stop the contented sigh that escapes my lips. I feel the bed fall away and pull my legs up and wrap them around his waist.

Godric walks us into the bathroom and turns on the water; he places us directly under the spray of the large rain showerhead mounted in the ceiling. After a few seconds he rips the shoulders of my dress as I cling to him like a barnacle. He slowly inches the wet fabric of the dress up over my legs and hips, once gathered together he again rips the fabric and pulls it away from my body. He uses the hotel shampoo and washes my hair, his fingers massaging and soothing my aching scalp. He then moves on to washing my body free of all the bomb grime, he carefully washes as much of my exposed flesh as he can reach in this position.

I keep clinging to Godric my eyes shut just revelling in the feeling of his hands moving through my hair and then over my naked skin. I am so tired but as his hands begin to still I remember my manners and so I loosen my legs and let them drop to the shower floor. My hands begin to explore his body and pull at his soaking wet clothes. I pull his shirt up over his head and let him finish while I work on opening the button on his pant and then carefully lowering the zipper. Pants that are not only wet but much tighter than they had been previously.

The minute I open his pants his engorged cock springs out pre cum leaking down his shaft. I hear him groan and look up into his eyes, the heat and lust blazing in his eyes spurn me on. I hear his fangs descend as I lean in closer and lick his cock clean in a few long languid passes from the base to the tip. I push his pants down the rest of the way and feel his hands under my arms pulling me up off my knees. As he steps out of his pants he reaches behind my back and unhooks my bra and slowly pulls the straps down my arms and then throws it amongst the other clothes at our feet. He reaches again for the shower gel and starts to wash the rest of my body starting with my breasts. I take the bottle from him and wash his shoulders, his chest and his arms. He kneels washing my legs. I reach for the shampoo as he tares the sides of my panties. I let him pull them away and I am distracted from the shampoo in my palm by the feel of his tongue on my thigh, he trails his cool tongue up my thigh and then my slit. I shudder involuntarily and relax my legs spreading them to give him more access.

I moan and reach out and steady myself, my hands in his hair. My fingers knead and scrub the debris from his hair. As he licks both thighs and I feel his tongue delve deep into my pussy in long slow strokes. Soon I have succeeded in removing all the bits of blood, and other debris from his hair and the soap has been rinsed. As my hands still his hands fall to rest on my hips and he places kisses at intervals up my body as he rises. Our eyes meet briefly before he pulls me into his body and our lips meet in the most earth-shattering kiss of my existence. I swear I see a flash of bright light explode behind my eyelids.

We stand there tongues battling for dominance hands roaming each others bodies completely forgetting anything and everything else. I don't even consider that the night is so close to its end until he speaks.

"The sun has set, it's time to rest little one." Godric tells me as he manoeuvres us out of the shower having turned off the water. We dry one another with fluffy hotel towels and hand in hand we walk back into the room and pull back the sheets and slip into the bed. Godric pulls me in close and wraps both arms around me, our legs tangle and I rest my head on his bicep.

"Good morning Ma Petite, sleep well." He whispers into my hair and kisses me on the top of my head. We both close our eyes and immediately fall into a deep sleep, neither waking until a few hours before sunset.

* * *

><p>AN: Up next Godric's point of view for the same timeframe.


	2. First meetings Godric's POV

A/N: I don't own anything, I am just taking the characters out for a walk.

* * *

><p>Godric's POV - First meeting<p>

I have been here for two weeks now: a cell in the basement of the fellowship of the sun church. I offered myself, before they grew so bold that they took one of us by force. I have lived for two thousand years and I am tired. I thought that I could use this time to show them that not all vampires are the same. But I can see now that it is not possible; Steve Newlin is completely off his rocker as they say these days. The way he quotes the bible, using it to justify his actions, so similar and just as sickening, as so many others who have used religion to mask their darkness, their hatred, their perversion.

This day I thought I heard another being locked somewhere close by; I have slept during the day but not as soundly as I would if I were in a more secure location. I sit as quiet as I can and listen for any sounds; I can hear two heartbeats very nearby maybe also in the basement. One is racing rapidly and the other is almost calm. I inhale deeply and the sweetest smell assaults my senses. I am drawn to it by my baser vampire instincts, I force that instinct down as far as I can and continue to listen. The tempo of the heartbeats change and I can hear them speak. It is a male and a female and the male's voice is familiar to me: Isabel's human Hugo. It seems that the unknown female is accusing Hugo of being a traitor and he is not denying this accusation but attempts to excuse his actions with pathetic excuses. The female isn't happy at all and finally she tells him to stop talking. Mercifully he does. All is quiet for a while, until another heartbeat nears and with it the odour of Gabe.

I am momentarily lost in my thought thinking about how this human has spent the last two weeks attempting to 'break' me, he really is one of the worst kinds of humans. I am brought out of my thoughts by the screaming and pleading of the female her heart rate is sky high indicating some sort of confrontation. I easily break the lock on my 'cell' and make my way to her as quickly as possible. The scene I happen upon that is Gabe attacking a small blond female who is feebly attempting to fight him off: I see red. I immediately pull Gabe up and off of her by his throat and start to squeeze.

"Godric, its me Gabe." Gabe's pleads are cut short as his neck is snapped with a flick of my wrist. She is beautiful, more beautiful than any other woman I have ever set eyes upon in my entire existence. She is petite and curvaceous which is so unlike so many young women in this age. Her blond hair falls in waves framing her face and drawing my attention to her large blue eyes. I feel mesmerized by the life and energy that I see there so much so that I can't stand this horrid man's presence any longer. I have committed unspeakable acts throughout my existence but forcing a defenseless woman is an act that has long since been deemed disgraceful and something that I would never condone. I watch her eyes widen as I drop the lifeless body from my grip, and for a moment think; I may have made a mistake, certainly she would be afraid of me, I am after all a monster. I take a step backwards and crouch down attempting to appear non-threatening.

"Are you alright?" I asked her quietly. She starts to try and pull herself together and she only nods in answer to my question.

"Do you need help? Are you hurt?" I feel as if my dead heart thuds once and then brakes into a thousand pieces, seeing her struggle, not knowing if I should approach her. Her eyes seem to plead with mine and at my questions she again nods. Unable to restrain myself any longer in an instant I sweep her into my arms as gently as I am able. Her eyes seem to widen even further as they continue to stare deep into mine, she takes a deep breath and then her eyes begin to flutter and roll back into her head. She moans softly and her jaw slackens. I inhale deeply and as she looses consciousness and I am overwhelmed by her scent.

My knees threaten to buckle she smells like home and love and everything that I have forgotten in two thousand years. I am so overwhelmed that I don't notice I reopened the bond with my childe until he is kneeing at my feet. I briefly take notice that the girl seems to have passed out, though I swear I can feel love and comfort and that she feels safe in my arms emanating from her small bruised body. I clutch her tightly into my chest and turn to address my childe.

"Eric, you should not have sent humans."

"But Master they seek to destroy you."

"I'm aware of what they have planned. They have not harmed me." All of a sudden the piercing cry of the alarm sounds. "This one has betrayed us." I nod towards the body of Isabel's human, which is sprawled out on the other side of the cage. Eric lifts his head at my words and seems puzzled at the sight of me clutching a human female in my arms.

"Is she alright?" I have never seen this level of concern from my childe for another; save his Pamela or myself. His nostrils flare and his forehead creases with worry - another time I might have teased him - but his concern causes a massive wave of jealousy at his apparent affections for the girl.

"I'm not sure but we really should be leaving. Spill no blood on your way out."

We make our way up the stairs, the church is a beehive of activity there are young men with weapons posted everywhere. Eric and I hide behind a corner and see three young men posted by the closest door. Like old times Eric smirks at me and then skulks out into the open under the guise of a human. He really has perfected the act since I first made him; some thousand years ago. My greatest accomplishment is currently attempting to convince the three men to allow him to take their post, but they are rightfully suspicious and I see one of the three slowly move behind Eric. Before I can warn him the girl in my arms yells "stake" and Eric whirls and quickly incapacitates all three men.

I look down at her and eyes are still closed and she still appears to be asleep, I silently join my Childe and we are about to exit but see a steady stream of armed men coming straight this way. We quickly back track and head in the other direction, just as we step into the sanctuary we hear Steve Newlin's booming voice call out.

"Going somewhere are we?" He stands at the front of the church and as we slow and turn towards him armed men and women quickly surround us.

"Yes I will be leaving this night, I wanted to show you that not all Vampires were evil. I thought that if you were to see that some of us felt remorse for our actions that you might." I can feel Eric's confusion at my words, I'm sure we will have to speak of this later, but for now we have to focus on getting out of this church.

"What that I might be convinced that you're not the subhuman evil blood thirsty soul-sucking daemons that you clearly are." Newlin interrupts my statement with more of his crazy.

"That doesn't even make any sense." The girl in my arms mutters.

"Chain them in silver, we will have two for our Holy bonfire at dawn." The young men start to slowly close in on us holding out heavy sliver chains, I will not allow my childe and this woman to die for my own mistakes.

I make to pass the girl into Eric's arms, he balks as I speak; "Take me and let them go, they have done nothing to harm you." The so-called Reverend speaks before I let her out of my arms.

"That's noble but she's just as culpable as you both are. She's a traitor to her race. The human race. She hardly deserves mercy, maybe we should tie her to you so you could meet the sun together." At his words both Eric and I drop fang and I clutch the girl tighter to my chest attempting to fill the sucking hole that opens at his words that she would die with my Childe and I.

"Sookey!" The church doors fly open and a relatively young, dark haired Vampire I have never met before runs in calling out, followed closely by what appears to be my entire nest.

"One more step Vampire and the girl dies." Newlin now has a gun trained on me and the girl in my arms.

"If you shoot her, everyone here will die. Let her go now!" At first he is speaking to Newlin but as he notices that the girl is in my arms his last words are directed at me.

"Bill shut up!" My childe admonishes the vampire apparently named Bill.

"Honestly what do they see in you?" Newlin asks as if to himself.

"Steve Newlin! You have pushed us too far. You expect us to sit on our thumbs while you round up your men to come lynch us? We'll kill you first. Same way we did your father." Stan bellows as soon as he enters the room.

"Murderer!" Newlin screamed. Before he can do anything rash a young man shoots Newlin in the hand he is holding the gun with, which falls to the floor and then again square between his eyes with a blue paintball. Newlin is now kneeling at my Childe's feet as he has swooped in and grabbed up the weapon and Newlin.

"Enough! You came for me I assume Underlings?" I speak before Stan can get anymore out of hand, why I made him a lieutenant is beyond me.

"Yes Sheriff." Stan looks annoyed that he isn't going to get to slaughter the humans.

"These people have not harmed me. You see we can coexist. Mr. Newlin, I do not wish to create bloodshed when none is called for. Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same?

"I will not negotiate with subhumans! Kill me. Do it. Jesus will protect me." Newlin's eyes gleam with crazy as he attempts to goad my Childe into breaking my command that he spill no blood.

"I am actually older than your Jesus. I wish I could have known him, but I missed it." I tell them solemnly before I turn to address the rest of the armed humans. "Good people, who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?" No one spoke and I can see that some are rethinking their allegiances. "That's what I thought. Stand down, everyone. People, go home. It's over now."

Everyone seems to move at the same time except Newlin who collapses where Eric drops him. The young man who had disarmed him came rushing up to me. I can see a familial resemblance to the girl and the look in his eyes is one of concern.

"Oh my god, is she alright? Sook, Sookie, oh my god I'm so sorry... What happened, who did this, I'll kill them!" The young man exclaims while he pushes her hair back from her face and attempts to ascertain her health.

"She is simply exhausted, she will be fine. And there is no need, as he is already dead." The young man looks into my eyes as I speak and I can see that he is relieved that she will be alright. The young dark haired vampire appears next to him and starts to push him aside.

"Bill what are you doing? Why was she even here in the first place." The young man whirls around in an impressive display of speed for a human and starts in on the vampire. I take the opportunity to turn and walk away from them both.

"Give her to me, Sookie is mine." The other vampire has evaded the young man and stalked up next to me and is attempting to remove my charge from my arms. I growl and everyone in the immediate vicinity freezes including the offending vampire.

"You will not touch her, unless she asks you to." I continue walking and as soon as I reach the outside I find Eric and tell him I will see him at the nest. Then I launch us both into the sky. I am much faster than any of the others and so the nest is quiet when we land. I quickly take her straight into my room and lay her on my bed. Her dress is torn and her skin is bruised. Only moments after I release her, her eyes flutter and open. The depths I see in her blue eyes once again mesmerize me.

"Where are we?" She asks me curiously with not even a hint of fear or apprehension.

"You are safe, we are in my home." She looks around briefly before again looking deep into my eyes.

"Thank you for rescuing me, even if I was there to rescue you." She chuckles at the irony and it is so contagious that I join her. Her smile widens for a moment into the most beautiful smile I have ever seen before she winces and sucks in a breath holding it. Her hand comes up gingerly to touch her swollen face.

"Are you alright? I know you must be in pain I can see you have many injuries. I am sorry I didn't arrive sooner." I hang my head in shame. If it weren't for my actions she would not have been in that basement or have had to endure that brut Gabe's wrath.

"No it's alright I'll be fine you got there in time, all this will heal." Even in her broken and bruise state her she is trying to reassure me. I have never met such a being as she, so kind and giving: even to those who don't deserve it. I'm not sure if I will ever be able to atone for the pain I have caused her.

"Would you like to have a shower and I can have Isabel bring you something to wear. Everyone will be arriving soon and I suppose we will be required to greet them." I am really not looking forward to this gathering.

She looks puzzled but answers softly "I would like that." I help her up and walk with her towards the bathroom ensuite.

"The bathroom is through here, and I will give you some privacy. I need to..."

"Please stay." She holds on tight to my hand and pleads with her eyes. It fills me with a hope that I haven't felt in centuries. I can feel my mouth turn up in an involuntary smile; she affects me so totally that my normally stoic facade falls momentarily.

"Of course, I'll be right here." I watch as she closes the bathroom door and then I move to sit on the edge of my bed facing the bathroom door. Soon I can hear the sound of the shower running.

A quiet knocking on my door brakes me out of my thoughts, I rise and open the door revealing Eric. "Eric can you ask Isabel to find, Sookie is it? Some clothes to wear." Eric nods to confirm her name and disappears in search of Isabel. I return to sit on my bed waiting for Sookie to finish her shower. Sookie is such an unusual name, though somehow fitting. Isabel comes into the room with a few clothing options and various items and lays them on the end of the bed next to me.

"Sheriff I'm am glad that you are home." Isabel tells me, she is a wonderful second and very loyal. I will miss her council greatly.

"Thank you." After a few silent moments she leaves closing the door behind her. The shower shuts off and before long Sookie emerges in nothing but a towel. She is stunning even with her bruises she seems to glow which as a human is impossible. We stare at each other again for a few moments as she walks closer and closer. She breaks her gaze and looks at the clothes Isabel has left for her.

"Thank you so much for your help, you really didn't need to." She seems timid as if she feels unworthy of such a small kindness, I cannot understand why that would be so.

"Nonsense I want to." In that moment I realize how true that statement is; I want to give her everything and anything that she wants or needs or even things that she doesn't.

"I think I will wear the dress it should be the easiest but I can't raise my arms, can you help me please." She blushes the most delicious shade and lowers her gaze shyly. I am relieved that she is not afraid of me in this moment as I would like nothing but to care for her if she would only let me.

"Of course Little one." I take her hands in mine briefly and then the dress and as delicately as I can guide her arms into the garment and slip it over her head and shoulders. She let the towel fall to her feet as the dress slid down covering her body. I take her hand again and bring it to my lips and kiss her knuckles. She blushes again and I can't help but grin.

"Can you wrap the towel around my hair it won't dry otherwise?" I immediately retrieve a dry towel from the bathroom and when I reappear she smiles, and lowers her head slowly. I wrap her hair up turban style and she raises her head and sighs.

"Thank you."

"Your quite welcome Little one." I notice that Isabel has also brought a hairbrush and so I lead Sookie to my bed and after a few moments I remove the towel from her hair and slowly brush it free of tangles for her. As I brush her hair I again notice that she seems to glow and shimmer, I inhale her scent deeply attempting to ascertain why that may be. Her sweet smell is like nothing I have ever smelt before, it has notes of something that is familiar but I can't place. My mood darkens as I realize that we will have to leave this silent and more intimate setting and be on display for all those gathered here this night. This is one of the aspects of my position that I detest the most. Although with her at my side I feel as if could withstand anything, endure any amount of unpleasantness if it would please the enchantress who currently sat next to me.

"Are you ready to go out into the house, it seems to have turned into a bit of a welcome home party." I can easily hear the guests from here and I can tell that this gathering will be just as dull as the last, full of the same vapid and cruel vampires and insipid and distasteful humans.

"Of course I'm sure you have plenty to do, I'll be fine." Her words startle me out of my inner musings, she seems so sure that I want nothing but to be away from her presence, is that how she feels about me? Is she simply biding her time until that vampire Bill can claim her?

"Nonsense, if your not ready we don't have to go out there." For a moment I consider staying in here for the rest of the night, maybe I can get to know her better, ask her about her life.

"Maybe just a few moments to gather my shields."

"Shields?" I am confused at her statement.

"I'm a telepath." She is a rare and beautiful treasure and so unique. This must be why she glows as she does: she is not human after all.

"I've never met a telepath before, what do you mean by gather your shields?" My curiosity sometimes gets away from me having been turned as a teenager.

"Well I have to raise shields in my mind in order to block out the thoughts of others, it's why I like Vampires so much you're so peaceful." Shock and disbelief flood my system I am surprised that I am able to maintain control over my features so as to not give my emotions away.

"In two thousand years I don't think I have ever heard anyone claim that Vampire were peaceful."

"Well since I can't hear ya'll for me its the only quiet I can get! So yes, peaceful." I love her southern lilt it suits her to perfection, she seems the epitome of a southern bell both soft and steel at the same time.

We sit on my bed, I keep a hold of her hand and she seems to meditate for a few moments before she opens her eyes and stares at me wide eyed. She gently extracts her hand from mine and after a moment draws in a sharp breath.

"This has never happened before!" She whispers. She seems alarmed by something and I instinctively move to comfort her, the moment I put my hand on hers she tenses. I move away fearing that I frightened her.

"What is wrong?" Slowly she extends her hand and places it back in mine where we both feel like it belongs. After a moment she removes her hand again and leans in closer, I can feel her warm breath on my neck as she speaks.

"When we touch I can hear everyone's mind not just the humans." She whispers causing me to freeze. I slowly turn and look into her eyes: she is terrified. My mind is racing with the possibilities, not only of what this may mean but why this might be. I am certainly not the first vampire she has touched before. I slowly reach for her hand and take it back into mine never looking away from her eyes. I think to her 'can you hear me?'

She nods, we continue to stare into each other's eyes and after a moment she starts to turn a little red. I realize that she is holding her breath. It seems what I feared has come to pass: she is afraid of me. I immediately want to reassure her that I would never intentionally cause her harm.

"Breathe Little one, no one will hurt you least of all me." She exhales sharply and her colour returns as she begins to breath again. I release her hand and think to her again 'can you still hear me?' No response, which I suppose might not mean anything other than she is able to hide her reaction.

"I can't hear Vampire minds when we aren't touching though." I take her hand again and think to her 'are you ready to go out yet, or do you need more time to build your shields?'

"No, I'm fine thank you it's no more difficult to shield this way than without the extra minds."

A telepath who can through me hear more clearly the minds around her, even though I know that she can hear my mind I cannot help but want to hold her close to me. I settle for simply holding on to her hand.

We leave my room and walk down the short hallway, the moment we emerge into the main living area that is filled with Vampires and humans everyone becomes very quiet and still. I can feel her wavering on her feet and so I pull her closer to my body wrapping my arm around her waist like I wanted to do in the first place. I lead us over to where I normally sit at gatherings like this one but instead of my normal chair I sit us both on the couch that is adjacent to it.

Sookie relaxes into me and as we both look about the room the crowd slowly begins to go back to their previous conversations.

"Sookie there you are, darling I have been looking everywhere for you." Bill steps right up in front of us and ignoring me speaks to Sookie. "Come here darling." Her head cocks to the side and she seems to me to vibrate. Tears begin to flow down her cheeks and she starts to curl into my body away from Bill.

"Sookie what is going on here? You are mine! What are you doing?" I am torn between my rage at this vampire in front of me and the pain that Sookie is clearly feeling.

'Little one, what is it? Did you hear something? Don't worry Little one your safe, your safe.'

"Bill remove yourself you are upsetting her, she has been through enough already." I call Eric to me; he appears almost instantaneously having been watching from the other side of the room.

"Eric remove him from my nest."

"Yes master."

"No! She is mine! You can not have her!" Bill continues to struggle impotently in Eric's arms until he is thrown summarily from the home and ordered to never return.

I pull her into my lap and whisper over and over that she is safe and that I will never let anything hurt her ever again. I smooth down her hair and rub my hands over her back and arms. I am so completely absorbed that I don't notice her brother until he is right next to us. This is the second time that her presence so total captured my senses that I was caught unawares this night.

"Sook, are you okay? How come she is crying and what's up with Bill?" Sookie seems to perk up a little and she opens her eyes.

"Jase what are you doing here?" He gives her an awe shucks kinda look and shrugs his shoulders sheepishly. "Jason Corbett Stackhouse what were you thinking?" I take this time to examine the brother; he too seems to be a bit other though not as pronounced as Sookie. He is beautiful like she is though and he seems to attract as much attention as my child who is making his way over at this very moment.

They seem to be communicating silently for a moment and then Sookie looks into my eyes just as Eric returns.

"Godric I have arranged for an AB- human for you."

"It is unnecessary Eric."

"You haven't fed enough I can tell, the fellowship can't have had much of anything to offer."

I can tell that Eric is attempting to get a rise out of not only myself but Sookie as well they seem to have a most interesting relationship. The last thing I want to do is to leave her side and feed from some unknown almost surely vile human. She relaxes once more into my arms and closes her eyes. Moments later her eyes fly open and she practically jumps out of my arms. Startling both myself and Eric not to mention Jason who I can tell recognizes the man his sister is staring at.

Sookie watches in horror as a young man enters Godric's home "Excuse me, everyone excuse me. My name is Luke McDonald and I have a message for you all from Reverend Steve Newlin." He slowly opens his hoody revealing the silver and wood shrapnel filled bomb strapped to his chest.

"GET DOWN!" Sookie screams just as he activates the bomb. Godric and Eric dive for cover bringing both Stackhouse's with them covering their more fragile bodies with their own more durable ones.

I come to after pulling Sookie and Eric down underneath myself to shield them from the blast and I immediately realize that I am drinking the most delicious blood I have ever tasted. I open my eyes and see that it is Sookie who is feeding me and pull her closer. My hands roam her body checking for damage, making sure she is unhurt. I can't believe that she is in danger yet again and it seems that it is again my fault.

"Shh I'm fine, not a scratch. You saved me again." Sookie tries to assure me that she is in fact fine. I release her wrist licking the puncture marks until they disappear. By this time Isabel has almost everything under control. We rise and observe the destruction. Never have I felt such guilt and regret. We stand there for a few moments staring until Eric comes and tells us that we are moving to the Camilla Hotel.

We walk out of my completely destroyed nest and get into the back seat of one of my dark sedans. I don't even pay attention to anything other than Sookie is sitting between Eric and I.

Suddenly she asked, "Jason?" I remembered seeing Jason following Isabel into another vehicle.

"Isabel will make sure that he gets there safe, Little one." As soon as I told her this we all lapsed back into silence.

Soon we pull up to the hotel, I get out of the vehicle and waited to take her hand but she didn't emerge behind me. I lean back into the car wondering why she is hesitating to get out of the dark confines of the car.

"I don't think I want to go in there?" She whispers in a small broken voice.

'Is it Bill Ma Petite?' I ask her silently, and she nods. I reach into the car and gently pull her into my arms.

"Shhh it will be fine." Her legs wrap around my waist and I carry her into the lobby. She stiffens the moment we enter. I rub her back soothingly.

"Master they are short on rooms so you'll have to share with me." I nod and we head for the elevator, the moment the door closes Eric raises an eyebrow in question.

Eric is mostly happy just to have Godric back but seeing him with Sookie makes him jealous and he can't figure out what is going on with the two of them. Godric continues to ignore Eric and Sookie continues to try and block the thoughts of all the hotel guests.

We enter Eric's suite and I walk into one of the two bedrooms and set Sookie down on the bed. Just like earlier she opens her eyes moments after I set her down.

"Can someone go get my suitcase from Bill's room for me please?"

"Yes of course, Eric?" I can hear the door open and close behind him as he left on his errand.

"Now we both are in need of a shower." Sookie smiles.

"It would seem so Ma Petite."

I am trying to give Sookie space she has been through so much this night and I am not sure that contact with myself will benefit her as it increases her gift surely causing her to be able to hear the entire hotel population's thoughts including my own. Even if common sense tells me that, and my centuries of discipline enable me to fight my instincts all I want is to hold her in my arms and never let her go. I hold my hand out to her and resolve that if she takes it that I will give in and pull her close.

She instantly reaches out and I don't stop there I pull her close and wrap both arms around her body, I can't stop the contented sigh that escapes my lips. I lift her off the bed and she pulls her legs up and wraps them around my waist.

I walk us into the bathroom and turn on the water. I place us under the spray of the large rain shower head mounted in the ceiling and ripped the shoulders of her dress. As she clings to me I slowly inch up the wet fabric of the dress up over her legs and hips, once gathered together I again rip the fabric and am able to easily pull it away from her body. I select the hotel-sized bottle of shampoo and pour a small amount into my palm and proceed to wash her hair. Once the shampoo is rinsed I find the shower gel and another small amount is applied and then I set myself to the task of washing the grime from the exposed parts of her body.

She keep clinging to me her eyes shut tight, water pouring over her. I can feel how tired she is but as my hands begin to still she loosens her legs and lets them drop to the shower floor. Her hands begin to explore my body and pull at my soaking wet clothes. It feels so nice having her hot little hands run over my wet skin. She pulls my shirt up over my torso and I pull it the rest of the way over my head while she works on opening the button on my pants and then carefully lowering my zipper. Pants that are not only wet but much tighter than they had been previously.

The minute she opens my pants my engorged cock springs out pre cum leaking down my shaft. I try to bite back a groan and fail, I look down into her eyes, the heat and lust blazing in her eyes causes my fangs to descend in lust. I watch as she leans in closer and licks my cock clean in a few long languid passes from the base to the tip. She pushes my pants down the rest of the way and I grab her under her arms pulling her up off her knees. As I step out of my pants I reach behind her back and unhook her bra and slowly pull the straps down her arms and then throw it amongst the other clothes at our feet. I reach again for the shower gel and start to wash the rest of her body starting with her perfect breasts. She takes the bottle from me and starts to wash my shoulders, chest and arms. I kneel so that I can wash her legs and I quickly tare the sides of her panties. She lets me pull them away and I cannot help but trail my tongue up her thigh and then her slit. She shudders and relaxes her legs spreading them to give me more access.

She moans and reaches out and steadies herself, her hands in my hair. Her fingers knead and scrub the debris from my hair. As I lick both thighs and I use my tongue to delve deep into her pussy in long slow strokes. I clean her thighs and pussy of her sweet essence, as she washes my hair. As her hands still my hands fall to rest on her hips and I place kisses at intervals up her body as I rise. Our eyes meet briefly before I pull her into my body and our lips meet in the most earth-shattering kiss of my existence. I swear I see a flash of bright light explode behind my eyelids. I open my eyes and see that the room is lit up as if we are underneath the rays of the sun that I have not seen in two thousand years, so bright and warm on my skin. I close my eyes against this bright light that seems to emanate from Sookie.

We stand there tongues battling for dominance hands roaming each others bodies completely forgetting anything and everything else. I don't even consider that the night is so close to its end until I realize that I feel the bleeds will begin any moment.

"The sun has set, it's time to rest little one." I tell her as I manoeuvre us out of the shower after having turned off the water. I notice that the room appeared as normal when I open my eyes again. We dry one another with fluffy hotel towels and hand in hand we walk back into the room and pull back the sheets and slip into the bed. I pull Sookie in close and wrap both arms around her, our legs tangle and she somehow rests her head on my bicep.

"Good morning Ma Petite, sleep well." I whisper into her hair and kiss her on the top of her head. We both close our eyes and immediately fall into a deep sleep neither waking until a few hours before sunset.


	3. Dallas & the Fots Bill's POV

A/N: I don't own anything i'm just taking the characters out for a walk.

* * *

><p>Bill's POV - The aftermath<p>

I can't believe Sookie is so stupid that she let Eric blackmail her into coming to Dallas, just to free Merlotte's gay cook. I mean really, I can't get her to agree to anything and all he has to do is raise his eyebrow and she jumps. Women are so simple; and Eric uses it to his advantage and gets away with it every time. Even Sophie Anne thinks that he hung the moon and the stars, which is why she didn't want me to let him near the telepath. In my defence I didn't think that she would stand out so badly! And how could I have predicted Eric's reaction to her? I mean who wears a white sundress to a vampire bar? I knew he would be interested but I thought that surely he would respect that I had claimed her as mine own.

She wanted to get answers about the killer that was strangling fangbangers in her town. Not that I thought that anyone would answer her questions especially Eric. Her brother was being accused of these crimes and so she wanted to find the real killer; Rene was so easy to manipulate. Once I got her Gran out of the way Sookie ran straight into my arms. But Eric I can't predict or manipulate; he is centuries my senior and I can't let Sophie Anne know that I failed to keep the telepath from his notice. This was supposed to be a simple assignment; Hadley said she was a simple country girl. This information has proven false.

I should have known this trip wouldn't go smoothly, but my maker showing up, was not something that I could plan for. I forced her to release me decades ago; I would have ended myself if she hadn't. I cannot stand her, nor any female for that matter. I have been thoroughly enjoying Queen Sophie Anne's court especially Andre; he and I have been lovers for many years now. So now here I am attempting to stay awake in order to best my maker so that I do not loose the telepath and fail the Queen. She has trusted me with this mission and I intend on fulfilling it and soon. My patience is growing thin; there is only so many ways to stroke her fragile human ego. But Sophie Anne wants a telepath and for that she needs to be strong and confident in her abilities.

I can feel that she is in distress; if she is damaged in this mission Eric will pay! Unfortunately I will have to report this to the Queen. The sun is about to set and still she hounds me whining about how much she loves me. I am concerned that she will continue to interfere with my mission for the Queen. Perhaps I should tell her? No she will use it try and insinuate herself further into my life, how I wish she had never turned me in the first place.

We both hear the knock on the door. I rush to answer it almost getting open but Lorena blocks me and speaks through the door.

"Yes?" She calls as she casually pets me as if we were lovers.

"I have a message for Bill Compton, it's from Sookie Stackhouse. She says she and the Sheriff are in the basement of the fellowship and they need help."

"I must go to her."

"Bill you will do no such thing - it is beneath you - she is a human."

I see an opening and take it; smashing her over the head with the flat screen TV. I rush out into the hallway and the bellboy who delivered the message is still present. I grab him up and glamour him into telling me more. Strange that his fear does not abate under my glamour, but no matter he is forthcoming with the information I need. Sookie has managed to call the hotel and sent him up to ask for my help. I release him as the elevator doors open and speed off towards the Dallas nest.

Upon arriving the nest is a buzz and I am clearly just in time to join the rescue party.

"Sookie sent word that they are holding the Sheriff in the basement of the church." I tell them as I enter the room, these Dallas Vampires really are disorganized.

"See I told you that they had him! Now will you let me deal with them?" Stan yells.

"We need to hurry, I can no longer feel Sookie; I think she may have been knocked unconscious." I hiss at their incompetence, and where is Eric anyways I thought that this mission was so important to his that he would be here for sure.

"Yes my connection to Hugo has also been severed. This mission has not gone very well at all." Isabel seemed defeated as we filed out of the nest.

We leave the nest and quickly make our way to the church. The minute we arrive I can feel that Sookie is close, her emotions are confusing, they are in conflict with one another. I cannot tolerate this any longer. The door to the sanctuary is easy to rip from its hinges and the scene inside is certainly interesting. Armed humans surround two of the oldest vampires in the country. Maybe one of them will take Eric off my hands during this standoff.

"Sookie!" I yell out as we enter, I cannot see her but I can feel that she is close.

"One more step Vampire and the girl dies." Newlin trains his gun on Godric and then I notice that he is holding her in his arms.

"If you shoot her, everyone here will die. Let her go now!" What is that heathen doing holding My Human?

"Bill shut up!" Eric is such a jerk; if only I could tell him that Sophie Anne sent me into his area and I was steeling an asset like Sookie right out from under his nose. He wouldn't be so smug then would he? I cannot fathom why she is in Godric's arms she doesn't even know him, she is such a fool trusting one so old as he.

"Honestly what do they see in you?" Newlin asks as if to himself.

"Steve Newlin! You have pushed us too far. You expect us to sit on our thumbs while you round up your men to come lynch us? We'll kill you first. Same way we did your father." Stan bellows as soon as he enters the room.

"Murderer!" Newlin screamed. Before he can do anything rash Jason shoots Newlin in the hand he is holding the gun with, which falls to the floor and then again square between his eyes with a blue paintball. Newlin is now kneeling at Eric's feet after he swooped in and grabbed up the weapon and Newlin. Damn it I guess Eric won't be meeting his final death this night after all.

"Enough! You came for me I assume Underlings?" Godric speaks up before Stan and the Dallas vampire can make a meal out of these fots humans.

"Yes Sheriff." Stan looks annoyed that he isn't going to get to slaughter the humans.

"These people have not harmed me. You see we can coexist. Mr. Newlin, I do not wish to create bloodshed when none is called for. Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same?"

"I will not negotiate with subhumans! Kill me. Do it. Jesus will protect me." Newlin's eyes gleam with crazy as he attempts to goad Eric into martyring him.

"I am actually older than your Jesus. I wish I could have known him, but I missed it... Good people, who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?" No one answered him. "That's what I thought. Stand down, everyone. People, go home. It's over now." Peace with humans. That is such a crock as if we would ever treat our food as our equals! Their only purpose is to sustain and pleasure us, and for the special few to entertain us.

Now I need to get Sookie away from Godric and Eric. Of course here comes yet another thorn in my side: Jason Stackhouse. If only the idiot Bon Temps police had in fact arrested him for the murders like I had hopped. "Oh my god, is she alright? Sook, Sookie, oh my god I'm so sorry... What happened, who did this, I'll kill them!" Jason is speaking to Sookie and Godric like there is nothing wrong with her being in his arms. And he thinks that I might hurt her, I am sure that nothing I am able to do could even pale in comparison to what someone like Godric could do.

"She is simply exhausted, she will be fine. And there is no need, as he is already dead." What's this? If he 'saved' her then I am going to have to work even harder to get her to leave his side. She is such a bleeding heart sentimentalist.

"Bill what are you doing? Why was she even here in the first place." Jason whirls around in an impressive display of speed for a human and starts in on me as if this whole thing is my fault. I easily evade him and take off after Godric and Sookie.

"Give her to me, Sookie is mine." The growl emitted by Godric's causes my flight or fight instinct to kick in and everyone in the immediate vicinity to freeze.

"You will not touch her, unless she asks you to." What gives him the right to dictate my rights to My Human? She is mine to do with as I please. She will pay for this. I stand back and watch the assembled vampires mill about and then get back into the vehicles to return to the nest. I cannot stand being in Eric's presence and so after I watch as he escorts Jason into one of the vehicles I take off on my own towards the nest.

As I slow down to a stop just outside the nest I cringe and turn and to face my maker. Of course she has tracked me here. I will have to tell her of my mission or she will be impossible I am sure of it. And now that not only Eric but also Godric is interfering I can use the help.

"Lorena, I can explain. But not here someone may overhear us." We make our way to a dead end street a couple of blocks away from the nest. My mind is whirling at the complications I am about to unleash on myself.

"I have been given a mission by my Queen. She wants the girl in her court I am merely procuring her for her."

"Well William, I should have known that you would never actually fall in love with a human girl. Wonderful and so once she is delivered then we will be free to pick up where we left off. I have missed you Darling."

"Lorena I do not wish to return to your side. I have a position in Queen Sophie Anne's court and I intend to return to it once this mission is complete."

"If you want this mission to be a success then you will have to return to my side when it is finished. I'm sure Sophie Anne wouldn't mind if you were to take a leave from her court." I can see that she will not budge on this and so I have no other options but to agree to her demands.

"Fine, I will go inside and retrieve the human and I will meet you back at the hotel."

"Don't take too long Darling." She says in a singsong voice that chills me to the bone.

She zooms off and I take a minute to gather myself, I shudder in disgust: the things that woman has made and will make me do. I slowly make my way back to the nest and upon entering I scan the rooms and find that although she is in the house she is not anywhere I can see. I notice Eric standing off to the side Jason has just walked away looking nervous. Hmm I wonder what their deal is, I bet I could use it somehow to further turn Sookie against Eric. That really has been so easy, she really is quite susceptible to any suggestions that I make its pathetic really.

"Eric that was low, even for you! Calling my Maker. But you will not win this, Sookie is mine." I hiss at him to low for anyone to hear.

"We will see about that Bill." Eric says confidently like he knows something that I do not.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I ask attempting to hide my confusion.

"All she has to do is renounce your claim in front of witnesses or ask for protection from someone of higher authority Bill and you know it." He says smugly, we are starting to draw attention to our conversation.

"She will never do that! She loves me and I her. You just don't understand our relationship Eric and you never will." I almost gag on the words but I am able to deliver them with the expertise of an accomplished actor. Eric all of a sudden turns away from me and I have to step to the side to see around his massive frame. The entire room has gone silent everyone is staring at My Human enter the room holding hands with Godric. My vision clouds with red and I am barely able to prevent myself from shaking violently. She will pay for this insult! As soon as I am able to control myself I make my way over to the couch they are sitting on. I know it is unwise to discount Godric's age and his authority here he is after all Eric's Maker, but I cannot help myself.

Thank goodness I will be able to take her to New Orleans and hand her over to Sophie Anne soon. I'm sure that she will let me use her torture chamber to sort out our differences once we get there. Sophie Anne certainly does not allow her pets to disrespect her she will be happy to help me teach Sookie her place.

"Sookie there you are, darling I have been looking everywhere for you." At my words she starts to shiver and tears being to fall down her cheeks and what is more she starts curling into Godric's arms.

"Sookie what is going on here, you are mine what are you doing?" This is outrageous she is clinging to Eric's heathen of a Maker and he is letting her just cry all over him.

"Bill remove yourself you are upsetting her, she has been through enough already." Godric's says in a calm and icy voice and instantly Eric is right behind me.

"Eric remove him from my nest." I know that I have made a mistake being asked to leave the nest by the Sheriff of the area and in front of witnesses no less but this is ridiculous surely he won't keep my human and force me to leave without her?

"Yes Master." That simpering idiot what is he like a thousand years old and he still calls his Maker Master?

"No she is mine, you can not have her." I can't believe this; they are stealing My Human from me this will never stand.

"Get out and stay out Compton, in fact I think it would be wise if you returned to Bon Temps this night. I will ensure that Sookie gets home safely." Eric says in a tone, which clearly means that this is a command.

"You can't do this, she is mine!" I yell at him.

"I can and I just did now I am your Sheriff and I have given you a direct order: return to Bon Temps Bill." Eric is very close to causing me physical harm and so I pick myself up and back away slowly then zoom away out of sight.

I cannot leave, not while she is still in there with that heathen. I'll just wait and watch she is so stupid that she will soon make a mistake and I will be there to grab her. Staring at the house for ages waiting for someone to come out I almost missed someone going in, a clearly scared young man. Seeing this I took a look around and there were other humans present surrounding the house? What is this? I grab the closest human and glamour them into telling me what is going on.

"We are going to blow up the bloodsuckers and any humans that associate with them; they are abominations and all deserve to die." I snap the neck of the fots human in furry before I realize that in the confusion I may be able to grab Sookie with out Godric or Eric noticing. Suddenly I couldn't be happier for the fots: they certainly had their uses.

Moments later the blast is heard and felt even from where I am standing: the house is destroyed. Before I can rush inside the other humans begin to pick off anyone who attempts to flee cutting them down with wooden bullets. It's a massacre. After a few moments they seem to run out of ammo or guts and start hightailing it out of here. I take my chance and speed into the house. The inside of the house is appalling and I immediately go into bloodlust. The scent of blood and charred flesh is heavy in the air. I quickly take stock of the main room attempting to locate Sookie with our blood tie. I watch as she pops into view right where she was when that over grown buffoon threw me out like some over muscled bouncer. My hopes are dashed as I see that Eric and Godric are laying protectively on top of her body and the moment she yells Eric's name his head pops up and he appears to be undamaged. Blast my luck, I had better get out of here before he notices me and locks me in a silver lined coffin for disobeying his order.

I speed out of the house and take off back to the hotel. I can't believe their arrogance they will regret this day. As soon as I reach my room my Maker makes herself known.

"Where is the girl? I was hoping to have a taste of that little morsel before you passed her off to Sophie Anne." Lorena tells me excitedly.

"Godric and Eric have stolen her from me, I will have to tell the Queen they are too old for me to fight but she can order Eric to release her; its the only way." I am seething mad.

"The Queen should not have sent you into one of her Sheriff's areas to steal an asset behind his back you, do realize that this is against our laws. If he finds out you will be punished." Lorena attempts to use logic to divert me from my mission.

"The Queen has leverage against him." I tell her as I flop into one of the chairs in the sitting room.

"Still it would be wise to distance yourself from this mess. Eric and Godric are far older than even your Queen and I are. And Sophie Anne is no match for them even if she is Queen." This is more logic that I have ever heard from my Maker before usually she would be quite happy to go against any and all rules as we have done in the past together.

"No I cannot let this stand, the AVL will have to be called in after the bombing and we can get them to turn her over to me again. She knows nothing of our laws it will be simple to convince Nan that Godric is using his age to steal my pet." I tell her.

"Alright but if this does not work then you will return to Mississippi with me and seek shelter with my King and I." She tells me although I know that she will command me to do this if I refuse.

"No I must stay and recapture Sookie, the Queen will help me punish her for her disobedience." I am never going to let this go, surely she must understand if anyone did this to her she would strip the flesh from their bones slowly.

"You have been asked to leave the area by your sheriff this is madness, as your maker I..." I could feel the command coming after years of living under her cruel rule.

I took my chance and cold-cocked her: she didn't see it coming. I just hope that I have time to grab the girl before she catches up. I can feel through our blood tie that she is moving closer to me as I speed away from Lorena. I exit the hotel and wait off to the side just out of sight. There is a constant influx of vehicles containing blood spattered and injured vampires and the odd human, I notice that Jason is blood stained but completely uninjured as he exits the vehicle with his arms around Isabel, Godric's second. What they see in that pretty boy I do not understand he is almost as bad as Eric.

The next car is of much more importance to me; Eric gets out and strides directly into the hotel. Godric pops out of the other side but ducks back inside for a moment until he emerges again with Sookie wrapped around his small frame. I watch stunned as he carries her into the hotel like the child that she is and what is this he is rubbing her back? How am I going to...


	4. Reconnecting with my Maker Eric's POV

A/N: I don't own anything I'm just taking the characters out for a walk.

* * *

><p>Reconnecting with my Maker - Eric's POV<p>

It has been centuries since I have been in the same room as my Maker Godric. When we took Sheriff positions in neighbouring areas I thought that we would at least see one another every few decades but he has steadily withdrawn into himself. Isabel secretly keeps me abreast of what is happening; she once had a similar relationship with her maker, though he is no longer: he met the sun around the turn of the last century. I cannot imagine the pain that she must have felt loosing her maker not to war or at another's hand. Revenge could be sought at least but for him to take his own life: madness.

I booked the room across the hall from Compton hoping to be as big of a thorn in his side as possible. It is just too easy to get under his skin, which really begs the question: why? The entire time Compton has been residing in my Area he has claimed to be mainstreaming but from what I can see the only thing he does is stalk Sookie and her friends and family members. During my search for a missing Vampire Eddie I found his scent around Sookie's brothers property along with the missing Vampire. This will need to be addressed and soon I cannot be seen to be lenient towards vampire drainers even if I do want to fuck his sister. The murder of Jason's girlfriend in his home and subsequent arrest and then disappearance have provided a plausible reason for delaying his punishment should this knowledge get into the hands of others.

Calling in Bill's Maker Lorena was perhaps a stroke of genius or perhaps it will come back and bite me in the ass. I can hear them arguing from my suite it appears that they have remained awake all day surely resulting in the bleeds.

Their relationship is clearly toxic Bill insisting that he wants nothing to do with her and she wanting to control his every action. I cannot help but yearn for my own Maker even more, he has always been so patient and wise letting me learn but always there to make sure that I never get into irrevocable trouble. I again reach out to him though our blocked bond. For the vast majority of my life as Godric's Childe he has never closed our bond off as he has done in the last year. I have been so distracted that I didn't notice that it was gone until Isabel called to tell me that he was missing. Our bond was just always there in the background it is a part of me a part of who I am and now it feels as if a part of me is missing.

The sound of someone knocking on Compton's door breaks me out of my thoughts. A muffled female voice responds and a male voice says "I have a message for Bill Compton, it's from Sookie Stackhouse. She says she and the Sheriff are in the basement of the fellowship and they need help."

I hardly hear the last of the human's sentence as I zoom down the hall and up the stairwell to the roof where I can take to the sky. I fly quickly to the church and within seconds I find a door, which is unguarded and moving too fast for the human eye to see I make my way to the basement door. Suddenly I am overwhelmed by my Maker's emotions I stumble and almost rip the door handle clean off. Our bond has suddenly blown wide open and Godric is experiencing more emotions than I have ever felt from him in a thousand years. What is even stranger it feels as though there is another presence in our bond. I zoom down the stairs and go to one knee in front of my Maker. It seems an age before he speaks, emotions raging between us.

"Eric, you should not have sent humans." He sounds so disappointed in me.

"But Master they seek to destroy you." Surely he must be grateful on some level to be leaving this so called church.

"I'm aware of what they have planned. They have not harmed me." All of a sudden the piercing cry of the alarm sounds. "This one has betrayed us." He nods towards the body of Isabel's human, which is sprawled out on the other side of the cage. I can't help my confusion and jealousy at seeing my Maker clutching Sookie Stackhouse in his arms.

"Is she alright?" In an attempt to ascertain her health with my vampire senses I inhale. The scents in this basement are revolting, she does seem to be alive her heartbeat is strong and her breathing even. She seems to be asleep: odd. Even more odd is the wave of jealousy that rushes through our bond before he again shuts it down.

"I'm not sure but we really should be leaving. Spill no blood on your way out." He speaks quickly and makes the last a command something he hasn't done in centuries.

We make our way up the stairs, the church is a beehive of activity there are young men with weapons posted everywhere. We hide briefly behind a corner and see three young men posted by the closest door. It's like old times again and I smirk at Godric and then skulk out into the open under the guise of a human. At first it seems that they would be simple to convince to abandon their posts however they are aware that a vampire is loose and they are suspicious. Sookie yells, "stake" and I whirl and grab the stake from the man that attempted to circle around and attack me while my back was turned I then quickly incapacitate all three men.

We are about to exit but see a steady stream of armed men coming straight this way. We quickly back track and head in the other direction, just as we step into the sanctuary we hear Steve Newlin's booming voice call out.

"Going somewhere are we?" He stands at the front of the church and as we slow and turn towards him armed men and women quickly surround us.

"Yes I will be leaving this night, I wanted to show you that not all Vampires were evil. I thought that if you were to see that some of us felt remorse for our actions that you might." Godric's words chill me to the bone, it's as I feared he was here of his own free will: he wants to meet the sun.

"What that I might be convinced that you're not the subhuman evil blood thirsty soul-sucking daemons that you clearly are." Newlin interrupts my Makers statement with more of his crazy.

"That doesn't even make any sense." Sookie mutters, she really is brighter than most give her credit for.

"Chain them in silver, we will have two for our Holy bonfire at dawn." The young men start to slowly close in on us holding out heavy sliver chains. This isn't looking good; I certainly can't let Sookie get taken by these religious nut jobs.

Godric moves as if he wants pass Sookie to me. He has been holding so tight to her I was starting to hope that she would intrigue him enough to hold him to this plane for another century at least.

"Take me and let them go, they have done nothing to harm you." The so-called Reverend speaks before he let her out of his arms.

"That's noble but she's just as culpable as you both are. She's a traitor to her race. The human race. She hardly deserves mercy, maybe we should tie her to you so you could meet the sun together." At his words both Godric and I drop fang and I can almost feel how tightly he is clutching Sookie to his chest. It is simply not acceptable that she would die like this - she has done nothing - these people are mad.

"Sookey!" The church doors fly open and Compton calls out for Sookie in his overly thick southern accent, followed closely by what appears to be Godric's entire nest.

"One more step Vampire and the girl dies." Newlin now has a gun trained on Godric and Sookie.

"If you shoot her, everyone here will die. Let her go now!" Compton is only riling up these religious extremists.

"Bill shut up!" If only he would actually abide orders; how he has lived this long I don't know.

"Honestly what do they see in you?" Newlin asks as if to himself.

"Steve Newlin! You have pushed us too far. You expect us to sit on our thumbs while you round up your men to come lynch us? We'll kill you first. Same way we did your father." Stan bellows as soon as he enters the room.

"Murderer!" Newlin screamed. Before he can do anything rash Jason shoots Newlin in the hand he is holding the gun with, which falls to the floor and then again square between his eyes with a blue paintball. I take the opportunity and grab up the gun and take Newlin by the scruff of his neck.

"Enough! You came for me I assume Underlings?" Godric speaks before Stan can get anymore out of hand.

"Yes Sheriff." Stan looks annoyed that he isn't going to get to slaughter the humans.

"These people have not harmed me. You see we can coexist. Mr. Newlin, I do not wish to create bloodshed when none is called for. Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same?" My Maker attempts to reason with Newlin.

"I will not negotiate with subhumans! Kill me. Do it. Jesus will protect me." Newlin's eyes gleam with crazy as he attempts to goad me into breaking my Makers command that I spill no blood.

"I am actually older than your Jesus. I wish I could have known him, but I missed it." Godric tells them solemnly. "Good people, who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?" No one spoke and I can see that some are rethinking their allegiances. "That's what I thought. Stand down, everyone. People, go home. It's over now."

I drop Newlin like a rag dog as his fots members flee the church, I am sure that this is not the end of this. There is no way that this man will stop here, especially not after we disgraced him in front of his so-called congregation.

Jason rushes up to Godric. "Oh my god, is she alright? Sook, Sookie, oh my god I'm so sorry... What happened, who did this, I'll kill them!"

"She is simply exhausted, she will be fine. And there is no need, as he is already dead." Godric tells him; curious he has killed in defence of her? Oh and here comes Bill this should be interesting, he is attempting to push Jason out of the way so that he can take Sookie from my Maker.

"Bill what are you doing? Why was she even here in the first place." Jason whirls around in an impressive display of speed for a human and starts in on Compton. Godric takes the opportunity to turn and walk away from them both. Compton wastes no time in following them still attempting to remove Sookie from Godric's arms.

"Give her to me, Sookie is mine." At his words the growl emitted by my Maker sends everyone in the immediate vicinity into fight or flight mode and all freeze including Compton. I have not heard such a massive display of raw power from any being in all my thousand years on this earth.

"You will not touch her, unless she asks you to." He tells him in an outwardly calm voice and then continues walking leaving everyone staring at his back. As soon as he reaches outside he tells me telepathically that he will see me at the nest. Then he launches them both into the sky. Compton may as well have smoke coming out of his ears: it is beautiful. It seems as though I am left to ensure that we all depart in his stead. Stan is a woefully inadequate lieutenant and Isabel is nowhere to be found. I wave Jason over and follow him into one of the vehicles moments later we are leaving the church parking lot headed for the nest.

I immediately search out Godric: he is in his room. I knock softly and he immediately opens the door. I am bowled over by his presence it is so awesome. He wastes not time in speaking, "Eric can you ask Isabel to find, Sookie is it? Some clothes to wear." I nod to confirm her name and quickly leave in search of Isabel. She is not too difficult to find, as it seems that she is on her way to Godric's room.

"Isabel, Godric asked me to let you know that he requires clothing and supplies for Sookie. She will need to change for the gathering as she was injured in the church and her dress is not wearable." I tell her, knowing that she will not need any more information than this with vampire recall she would be well aware of her sizes already.

"No problem Sheriff I think that we are similar sizes, I will gather a few options and take them to her." Isabel tells me agreeably.

"She is in his room." At this I see a look of disbelief cross Isabel's face before she wipes her face of any emotion and nods before she continues on down the hall to her own rooms. I make my way out into the main living area to see if I can find something to distract me from what is going on with my Maker.

It doesn't take long for the nest to fill with Vampire and humans milling about. All are here to welcome my Maker home after his stint in the basement of the fellowship of the sun. Why he was there in the first place is starting to eat at me. There is no way that he wasn't there of his own free will. It took nothing for me to get in and he was just standing there with Sookie in his arms in perfect health, although he could use a few pints. There are several humans milling around, I know exactly what usually works to get him to feed. A young male with AB negative blood preferably one who hasn't been fed from before. It seems that who ever planned this get together knows this as well as there are a few who fit this description milling around.

It's strange that I am so happy that Godric seems so taken with Sookie. Ever since I met her it has been difficult to think of anything else but her. I am almost ashamed of the lengths that I am gone to, to be in her presence. I can tell Pamela that it's to make things difficult for that swine Compton all I want but if Godric were to ask I would have no choice but to admit that she enthrals me. Ever since the night we met I have felt this unmistakable pull and a longing to be near her that is almost as strong as I feel for Godric.

Before I can choose a donor, I spot Jason talking to Isabel. It seems that he has no idea that she is vampire and is attempting to comfort her. What is with the Stackhouse's treating Vampire just like anyone else; it's almost unnerving, and certainly disarming. It's almost impossible to believe that they would have anything but your best interests at heart. I make my way over to them and he visibly startles at my appearance.

"Jason, have you seen your sister?" I ask even though I know exactly where she is.

"No, no ones seen them since they left the church." He tells me.

"I see, I wanted to speak with you about why it is that you are here in Dallas. As well as some other inquiries concerning some goings on back at home." I can see that he visibly blanches but quickly recovers: definitely related to Sookie.

"Yah about that, look I'm real sorry. It all started when my ex Amy, she was murdered. And even if she did get me into all sorts of crazy shit! You know, I think I really loved her. And when I was in lockup this man came and he thought that I was to blame for all the murders and he gave me this pamphlet. I know it was stupid but when Uncle Bartlett left me exactly how much it cost I figured it was fate, right? So I came here hoping to find God or myself or I don't know. But when I got here Steve he brain washed me its like he scooped out my brain and put his babies in there or something. I was just about to leave and go back home when they got a hold of Sookie and for some reason they thought that we came in together and so they tried to kill me and then her. I still can't believe Gabe would do that to someone so sweet like my sister; I sure do owe Godric for saving her when I couldn't." Jason's speech was a combination of sincere remorse and utter stupidity; I am not sure how to react.

"You know I don't even know what to say to that. I am sure however that you will be on your best behaviour once we get back to my Area. Your sister deserves to have a better brother; one that doesn't get himself into trouble with Vampire law."

"Yes sir." He seemed to pick up what I was putting down as Pam would say and walked off looking appropriately abashed.

"Eric that was low even for you! Calling my Maker. But you will not win this Sookie is mine." Oh goody Bill is here.

"We will see about that Bill." He really has no hope of winning this she is so out of his league.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He seethed as if that would frighten me.

"All she has to do is renounce your claim in front of witnesses or ask for protection from someone of higher authority Bill and you know it." I told him.

"She will never do that! She loves me and I her. You just don't understand our relationship Eric and you never will." He looks like he just smelt something revolting. I was about to call him out on his obvious lack of acting skills when I felt my Maker getting closer.

I turned as watched as they made their way out into the room hand in hand, Sookie seemed to falter and Godric wrapped his arm around her waist. He led them to the couch that was adjacent to the chair that he normally sits in during these gatherings. I can see Sookie physically relax into Godric and as they both look about the room the crowd slowly begins to go back to their previous conversations. Bill stepped away from me and immediately barged up in front of my Maker and Sookie.

"Sookie there you are, darling I have been looking everywhere for you." I can't believe the disrespect he is showing my Maker and in his own home and Area this is outrageous.

"Come here darling." As Bill continues to speak to her, her head cocks to the side and tears begin to flow down her cheeks and she starts to curl into my Makers chest clearly attempting to get away from Bill.

"Sookie what is going on here? You are mine! What are you doing?" I can feel how enraged Godric is but he makes no move as he is almost completely focused on Sookie. I have never liked to see a woman cry but Sookie's tears are doing something to me; my chest feels very tight all of sudden.

"Bill remove yourself you are upsetting her, she has been through enough already." Godric calls me to his side, and I answer him immediately.

"Eric remove him from my nest." Godric sounds calm but he is anything but, he is just shy of ripping off limbs from anyone that even remotely gets in his way. Bill is lucky that he is as old as he is, a few centuries ago he would have never been able to control himself as he is right now.

"Yes Master." With pleasure!

"No! She is mine! You can not have her!" Bill continues to struggle impotently in my arms until we get to the door and I throw him out the door with so much force that he lands in a heap on the driveway.

"Get out and stay out Compton, in fact I think it would be wise if you returned to Bon Temps this night. I will ensure that Sookie gets home safely." I say in a tone, which clearly means that this is a command.

"You can't do this, she is mine!" He yells back at me.

"I can and I just did now I am your Sheriff and I have given you a direct order: return to Bon Temps Bill." If he doesn't heel immediately I will be forced to silver him for his clear disregard of my authority. He wisely backs away and then turns and speeds away hopefully it will be days if not weeks before I am forced to see this pathetic vampire again.

That having been resolved I reenter the nest and go in search of one of those AB neg humans for my Maker. I glamour one into only letting Godric bite him and tell him to wait where he is and approach Godric.

"Godric I have arranged for an AB- human for you." I tell him as I crouch down next to the couch where he and Sookie are sitting with Jason. Sookie is staring into Godric's eyes with that look that she used to give Bill the one that I have so hoped to have her look at me with.

"It is unnecessary Eric." Godric tells me with clear distain. This is not good, if he doesn't feed...

"You haven't fed enough I can tell, the fellowship can't have had much of anything to offer." I attempt to throw some sort of levity into the situation, as they both appear to be quite somber, Sookie seems to be barely holding in her tears.

They both appear to see right through my comment and surprisingly she relaxes further into his arms and closes her eyes. Caught off guard I can do nothing but stare until moments later her eyes fly open and she practically jumps out of Godric's arms: startling us all and staring at some human that has just entered the nest.

We watch the young man as he slowly walks into the room and then speaks: "Excuse me, everyone excuse me. My name is Luke McDonald and I have a message for you all from Reverend Steve Newlin." He slowly opens his hoody revealing the silver and wood shrapnel filled bomb strapped to his chest.

"GET DOWN!" Sookie screams just as he activates the bomb. Godric and I dive for cover bringing both Stackhouse's with us covering their more fragile bodies with our own more durable ones.

I can feel that I am mostly unharmed only a few pieces of shrapnel have hit me, which will quickly push themselves free of my body. I realize that Godric has shielded us all and that I am most likely crushing whomever is beneath me. I shift my body slightly to discover that it is Jason that is wedged beneath me. Sookie's distraught voice brings me out of my fog.

"Eric, oh my God. Godric's been hit quick what do I do?" Her words cause me to panic slightly but I quickly rain in my emotions and assess his injuries, which are considerable: I cannot feel him in our bond.

"It's silver you have to get it out Sookie there is too much and it's very close to his heart." She begins to work more quickly and efficiently than I could have hoped. I take a moment to ascertain that Jason is fine; he is already on his feet looking for something to do to help. I make sure to keep any bloodlust crazed Vampire away from my Maker and Sookie while there are so vulnerable. My attention is brought back to my Maker and Sookie as she begins to suck out some of the pieces that are lodged too deeply. The sight of her bent over my Maker, helping him, ingesting his blood causes my cock to twitch. She soon has removed all the pieces of silver though he is still not moving; I am sure that he will be fine with blood. If only I could find one of those AB neg humans without leaving them unprotected.

She holds up her wrist right under my nose and widens her eyes a little to get her point across. My fangs already down I waste no time and stab them directly into her wrist causing blood to start to ooze from the puncture wounds. I lick the blood from my lips and my already hard cock hardens even further; gods her blood is like nothing I have ever tasted before. I am fascinated as I watch as she puts her wrist to Godric's mouth and begins stroking his face with her other hand. After a few very tense seconds I can hear his fangs descend and he begins to drink. Godric's eyes open black with bloodlust and his arms immediately pull her closer. His hands roam her body as he drinks deeply from her wrist. Our bond is once again open and I can feel that he feels guilt and remorse very strongly.

"Shh I'm fine, not a scratch. You saved me again." Sookie seems to be attempting to assure Godric that she is unharmed. He releases her wrist and licks his puncture marks until they disappear. I finally tear my eyes from the two of them and I notice that Jason and Isabel seem to have almost everything under control. I go and join them and help make a few phone calls to the hotel and start to get the surviving Dallas Vampires organized to leave. We are almost the last to leave and I turn and see that Godric and Sookie are just standing there staring at the destruction and until I interrupt and tell them that we are moving to the Camilla Hotel they seem to be in a trance.

We walk out of the completely destroyed nest and get into the back seat of one of Godric's dark sedans. Two other Dallas vampires are in the front and Sookie is sitting between Godric and I.

Suddenly she asked, "Jason?" I was about to tell them that Jason and Isabel went in another vehicle together.

"Isabel will make sure that he gets there safe, Little one." As soon as Godric tells her this we all lapsed back into silence.

Soon we pull up to the hotel, I get out of the vehicle and go straight into the hotel and make an inquiry about any extra rooms at the desk while I wait for Godric and Sookie. She tells me that they are completely booked, no matter my suite has another room.

"Master they are short on rooms so you'll have to share with me." He nods and we head for the elevator, the moment the door closes I can't help but raise an eyebrow in question. Sookie is wrapped around Godric her eyes closed tight and he is rubbing her back soothingly.

I am mostly happy to just have Godric back but seeing him with Sookie makes me jealous and I can't figure out what is going on with the two of them. Godric continues to ignore me and Sookie keeps her eyes closed the entire time.

We enter my suite and he walks directly into one of the two bedrooms and sets Sookie down on the bed. Her eyes finally open.

"Can someone go get my suitcase from Bill's room for me please?" Is the first thing out of her mouth?

"Yes of course, Eric?" I am already out the door as he asks me the question. I have go back down stairs to get another key to Compton's room: there is no answer (luckily for him). As soon as I open the door I am greeted with what will surely cost a fortune to replace: the room is trashed! I survey the room that like my own also has two rooms. Besides the obvious hotel destruction Compton and Sookie's belongings are also strewn about the room. This is going to take a lot longer than I had thought. Using vamp speed and scent I quickly gather all her belongings and stuff them into the bag that holds her scent. Leaving Compton's items and the room as it is I take her bag and go back to my own suite. I can hear the shower running as I open the door to the other room. I place the bag on the ground as I listen intently I can hear and feel through our bond that they are enjoying their shower immensely.

I briefly consider joining them but knowing that not only would Sookie freak out my Master deserves to be happy. I cannot even remember the last time that anything like this has happened before. I close the door and make my way to my own room, shower and lay down in the bed lost in thought. Usually Godric is not one to get close to anyone, even our relationship took centuries to bloom. His own maker was so cruel to him that he wanted to be as opposite as he could and therefore he claimed for centuries that my need to be close to him was a product of his blood. It took years but eventually he caved and I spent the next few centuries constantly attempting to get him to give into his desires. We have not been lovers in centuries ever since he released me and left me to find my own way in this world.

I never thought that I would forgive him but now that I have been a maker for a few centuries myself I am starting to understand why he did as he did: although I would like nothing more than to spend every night at his side for the rest of my existence. Pamela and I have a close relationship but never have we been as close as Godric and I were. I am pulled to rest with thoughts of rekindling our relationship once more.


	5. Nan and the AVL visit Dallas Godric POV

A/N: I don't own anything I'm just taking the characters out for a walk. - Lemons alert : )

* * *

><p>Reminder: I change lines or paragraphs when a different character is speaking and the single quotes denote telepathic communication.<p>

* * *

><p>Godric's POV<p>

I awoke with Sookie still nested into my arms her scent filled the room so thick it threatened to overwhelm my control. My fangs descended in response with an audible 'snick' waking the angel in my arms. She turned in my arms and snuggled even closer muttering and murmuring unintelligibly. She seemed to be attempting to go back to sleep her breathing was slowing and her movements soon stilled. I turned my face towards hers and kissed the top of her head, my hands roaming independent of my will. Her skin is so soft and smooth, and so very warm as she sleeps.

It has been a very long time since I have had the pleasure of such simple human contact. Not since my Childe was young have I shared my resting place with another and never someone who is not Vampire. I can't think of anything that I want any more in this moment but to be right here with her breathing in her delicate sweet... Faery. She is Faery, only part but it is unmistakable in close concentration like this. What on earth is a telepathic Faery doing with Vampires? She must have no self-preservation instinct at all to willing... Ah but that is the crux of it isn't it she most likely isn't here of her own free will, Vampire are nothing if not manipulative. In fact only the Fae are more so, which seemingly stems from their inability to blatantly lie thereby requiring them to take less straightforward routes.

I certainly hope my Childe had no part in willfully deceiving this beautiful, delicate, caring, trusting girl. No woman. I can smell and feel that she has ingested my blood. There is something else, I can still smell the other vampire Bill on her: she has also ingested his blood. I wonder what the circumstances were that necessitated that? I wonder if she rescued him too from some sort of danger as she had me last night in removing the shrapnel from my body. I still can't believe that was real it felt as if it were a dream; I could feel and hear but not respond and I am still in awe that she was so quick to come to my aid. I have never been able to count on anyone save my Childe.

Ah, Eric is awake; I can feel him in the other room. 'My Childe, I must ask you about Sookie.'

'What is it that you would know?'

'How is it that a telepathic Faery came to be in your company?'

Suddenly Eric threw open the door to my room, "Faery?" I turned to face him slowly and gestured for him to join us, as I have no wish to wake Sookie if she wants to continue to sleep; she has been through much in the previous few days. Eric lowered himself onto the bed with more grace than one would think a man his size capable and settled his face very near to the back of her head.

"You seem surprised by this?"

"It is new information, I only met her a few months ago. Compton brought her into my bar one night to investigate some human crimes that the local police were attempting to charge her brother with. He claimed her as his and though I had my doubts she did not dispute his claim. She outed herself as a telepath that very night. There was to be a raid and she alerted Pam and I in time to leave the building before the police arrived."

"Why would you have had doubts to his claim?"

"I could have sworn she was innocent."

"How did you know?" She squeaked in a tiny voice, I could feel her embarrassment. And she did not move from her place nuzzled into my chest.

"It is something that we can smell, just as I can smell that you have ingested his blood as well as some of my own."

"I thought I might get a bit longer before I have to deal with this but I should tell you what I heard last night."

"Alright Little one, tell us what you heard. And you do not need to be frightened of us we will not harm you no matter what you have to say." I could feel that she was in fact frightened I did not want her to fear us it pained me that she would fear me.

"Thank you. I guess we have to tell him first right?"

"Oh yes of course. Eric for some reason Sookie's telepathy is heightened by me so much so that she is able to hear Vampire minds while in physical contact with me."

"Eric!" She turned and swatted his shoulder as she admonished him. Eric chuckled and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively causing her to groan in frustration.

"Eric behave, we have too much to deal with tonight without your antics." I turned my gaze to Sookie, "it was Bill's thoughts that upset you wasn't it." A lone tear spilled down her cheek as she shut her eyes in an attempt to refocus herself. I couldn't help but lean in a lick the tear from her cheek. As I opened my eyes I saw that they both had an eyebrow raised though they bore different expressions and felt different emotions. It was too much to resist and at my laughter they looked at each other and then back at me with the same expression which only made me laugh harder shaking her small frame as we were still tightly embracing one another.

"Now whose antics are wasting our valuable time?" His words brought me up short and I stilled my laughter.

"I'm am sorry, please go on Little one."

"Well a lot of what I saw and heard I don't really understand, but basically he was sent to Bon Temps by someone else so that he could bring me to them in New Orleans. Its some red haired Vampire that knows my cousin Hadley, well enough to feed off of her anyways."

"That would be the Queen of Louisiana and Hadley is one of her favourite pets."

"Is there anything else?"

"Well yes, mostly he was thinking of ways to get me away from you and how he would punish me when he did."

"I knew it, I knew it was fishy that he would want to return to his human home and mainstream. He has been living in the palace for the last fifty years his cover story made no sense at all. I can't believe the Queen would send him into my Area and try and abduct you behind my back this is completely against all our ways. Oh no..." Eric seemed to be going from angry to pissed off to concerned and back to angry all rather quickly and then he suddenly jumped up and started to pace the length of the room at vamp speed.

"Eric stop your making me dizzy." Just as quickly as he left the bed he rejoined us snuggling even closer this time.

"I have to confess what she is forcing me to do. I am concerned that she will use it as leverage to ensure that I go along with her plans. But I am sure that you both will think very much less of me for this. I had no choice she ordered me as my Queen."

"Tell us min Son, we will deal with this together." I could tell that this embarrassed him and he was very concerned for our reactions something that I have not seem from him in centuries.

"She has been forcing me to sell her blood."

"Eric how could you? And after what you did to Lafayette no less! Oh my god you're forcing him to sell it for you after what you did to him? You know that he is totally traumatized right? That he has ptsd so bad that he's almost as bad off as Terry, which is saying something." Sookie lit into him and although I know nothing of the people that she mentioned I could tell that they meant something to her. As well as I could feel that how she felt about his actions affected him greatly.

"Eric I have taught you better than this; our blood is sacred."

"I know but what was I supposed to do Master?" Eric looked like a scolded puppy after both of us said our peace. I never could resist that look from him, it melted my heart and could make me forgive even the most serious of errors on his part. I held out my hand to my Childe and when he placed his hand in mine I pulled him into my arms and held him.

'Please don't leave me again I need you.' Eric pleaded with me silently as he clutched to me like he used to when he was first made and still learning our ways.

"I am not going anywhere my Childe and we will fix this together, you will see." I told him soothingly as I stoked his hair and back like I knew that he liked. I could hear both our phones chiming simultaneously it appeared that the AVL has arrived to deal with last nights bombing.

I could help but sigh before speaking breaking the silence. "It seems that we can hide from our responsibilities no longer this night. We best get up and not keep Nan waiting long lest she let her feelings for me sway her decision even further." I released Eric and before he sped away I saw that he had tears in his eyes. I turned to Sookie and saw that she was looking at me with a curious expression though her emotions were all over the place. I held my hand out for her and she took it without question and I swept us into the shower in seconds, she seemed to need a minute to gather herself as the water started to rain down over our bodies.

"I'm not sure I'll ever get used to that?"

"Get used to what?"

"Your speed it makes me dizzy."

"Ahh I apologize for that."

"No its alright I like that you are comfortable being yourself around me, I'll get used to it I'm sure of it." She smiled and we resumed washing one another. We quickly exited the shower and changed into clothes that Eric had procured for us the night before. The shirt I can tell is his as it smells heavily of him. She wore a simple sundress: yellow like the sun that she reminded me of so strongly, she left her hair down and pulled it back with a matching band and she dug a pair of flats out of her bag. We joined Eric in the living area of the suite he had also showered and changed and he looked stunning as always. His fangs dropped as we entered the room.

"Is Bill going to be there?" Sookie asked timidly, I could tell that she really doesn't want to go to this meeting but for some reason her presence has been requested.

"I asked him to leave the area and return to Bon Temps, however if he is all you need to do is ask for our protection from him. We will not let him or the Queen take you." Eric assured her his tone all business.

"Won't you get into trouble for that?"

"There is no way to prove that I know of her plans since she has worked so hard to keep me in the dark."

"And even if that were the case we are much older than she is." I added to Eric's completely plausible defence one that we would ensure that remained intact.

"Still I don't want to be the reason that either of you are in danger."

"Nonsense Ma Petite, I find that I am unable to even consider the alternative if we were not to offer our protection. Since the moment I set eyes upon you I have been drawn to you and after holding you in my arms in the basement of that church I'm not sure I would leave your side even if you asked me to."

"What did it feel like this draw to her?" Eric asked me with a puzzled look on his face.

"Its difficult to explain but it has not lessened since that moment." I sent the feeling to him as strongly as I could.

"Strange... do you think this may have something to do with her being Faery?"

"Me being what?" Sookie blurted out her shock overwhelming the curiosity and awe she was feeling before as we spoke of being drawn to her. I wonder if she felt the same way towards us?

We were interrupted by a knock on the door. Eric went to answer it and came back to inform us that we have been summoned to the penthouse suite to meet with Nan the AVL representative.

"We will have time to speak of this when we return Ma Petite." Luckily she relented even though I could tell that she really wanted to press the issue: such a fiery and stubborn southern bell.

We walked at human pace with Sookie between us silently each of us deep in thought. There are two guards with earpieces and sunglasses outside the door, both rather young however well built and imposing they might look. They took our names and let us into the suite closing the door behind us, there are more just like them placed around the suite. Nan sat as if holding court and next to her looking extremely smug sat Bill along with a female vampire that seemed to be his maker of all things. Isabel is also present and so we take our places in the remaining seats. As soon as we arranged ourselves with Sookie wedged securely between Eric and I Nan spoke in her most condescending tone.

"I never thought I would see the day; the great Godric responsible for such an incident between humans and vampires and then to top it all off poaching another's human pet! I think I am going to enjoy punishing you more than any other before." Eric started to growl and Sookie put her hand on his thigh just as I sent him a warning to keep his temper. He seemed to calm and I turned my attention back to Nan.

"You seem to have been given false information. Ms. Stackhouse has asked for our protection from Mr. Compton and we intend to provide just that. As for the other matter I accept full responsibility and I would like to step down from all positions of authority."

"Godric no!" Isabel is taken by surprise and speaks out before she regains control over herself.

'Master are you going to be coming back with us to Shreveport?' Eric thought to me. I answered in the affirmative and gave his shoulder a firm squeeze with the arm that is wrapped around Sookie's shoulder.

"Human is this true? You have asked for his protection?" Nan reluctantly addressed Sookie directly.

"Yes I have asked Godric and Eric Northman for their protection from William Compton. I do not want to have anything to do with him from now on." I could not be more proud and I could feel that Eric was as well, she really is very brave not once has she felt any fear like she did last night and Bill has spent the entire time glaring at her no doubt thinking horrible things. She would make an incredible vampire.

"And you're sure that you want their protection, you have not been glamoured or coerced in any way into this so that Godric could steal you from Compton?" I am moments from ripping her head from her shoulders: she is attempting to glamour her into stating that I am in the wrong.

"I am absolutely positive in my decision and of course I have not been glamoured didn't Bill tell you that I can't be glamoured?" It seems that Eric is well aware of this but Nan and Bill's maker are just as stunned as I am. In fact Bill's maker seems quite angered by this news. It is most curious that neither have said a word this entire time though Bill certainly looks like he wants to.

"No he did not, it seems that most of what he told me was in fact false. He claimed that you had been kidnapped and as a relatively young vampire was unable to recover you on his own." Bill is seething and is clearly not going to back down with out some serious intervention. He seems to be obsessed with Sookie. Not that I can blame him but as such a young vampire and her being Faery she most likely isn't safe in his presence.

"Sookie lives in my Area and since Godric is no longer Sheriff here we are most suited to provide for her." Eric added as I have been momentarily lost in thought.

"Yes I believe that Isabel should take my place she had no part in my disgrace."

"Godric you must fight this." Isabel is shocked at my intentions to turn my Area over to her.

"You really are making this rather easy, Sheriff you fucked up you're fired." Nan gleefully pronounced with her modicum of power.

"I am terribly sorry and I will make amends." There is still the matter of the dead Vampires and Humans, which were a direct result of my bad judgment in dealing with Newlin and his fellowship of the sun. I have not figured out a way to resolve this situation yet. Our 'coming out of the coffin' and revealing ourselves to the humans has given rise to this new breed of hate and fear mongering.

"Relax its just a couple of signatures." Nan tells me; she seems shocked that I would show such remorse in mixed company.

"Yes do you have all the paperwork ready?" This formality really has been dragged on long enough we have other more pleasurable pursuits planned this night.

"Right here.." She motioned for one of her flunkies to bring her the paperwork and both Isabel and I signed the papers making her interim Sheriff until the King could decide whether to keep her in place, which I am sure that he will do. Sookie and Eric sat quietly next to me the whole time holding one another's hand. Their emotions were strangely in sync with one another.

We were soon finished and walking back to the room just as we did before only this time Sookie held on to each of hands as she walked between us. It felt right somehow, somehow this was meant to be. As soon as the doors closed Sookie let out a giant breath of air that I didn't realize she was holding. We moved to the living room couches and settled into one of them, Eric leaning against the armrest, I pulled Sookie into my body as I leaned against Eric's chest. His long arms encircled both of us and we sat in silence listening to Sookie breathe for a few moments.

"I suppose you wish to know why Eric said that you are Faery before we left?" I asked breaking the spell that we seemed to have cast over ourselves.

"That would be nice, is that why I'm a telepath?" She said into my chest her voice somewhat muffled.

"I'm not sure if that is a Fae gift or not. I do know that they are a very magical and secretive race. Most live in their world Faery and they are natural enemies of Vampire and are very difficult to catch but they taste exceedingly sweet if you're lucky enough to catch one."

"What!" Her head popped up as she reacted to my statement.

"Relax Ma Petite you have nothing to fear from us as I have told you before. You seem to be one-eighth Fae I suppose it would have been a great grandparent or perhaps a halfling grandparent somewhere in you family tree. As I was saying the Fae are very magical, devious and sneaky and incredibly dangerous."

"Sounds a lot like Vampires." She said laying her head back down onto my chest.

"Yes I suppose except for the magical part we are quite similar."

"And so because I'm part Faery Vampires are drawn to me? Want to kill me?"

"It's not as simple as that. The draw we feel has nothing to do with you being Fae. And as far as all Vampires wanting to kill Fae at the very smell of them that is an oversimplification."

"So why do we feel drawn to one another? Because I think I feel the same way. Being here like this; feels right, I feel safe, safer than I have felt... Well I have never felt this safe before."

I can feel that we are all very much in agreement with her statement. This does feel right, as soon as we lay down and Eric and I wrapped our arms around Sookie each us relaxed further than I know Eric and I have ever have. And Sookie felt almost boneless in my arms so soft and pliable, sweet and silky to the touch. Both of our hands were roaming absentmindedly as we spoke.

"I hate to admit this, and I will deny it if you repeat this but our little Fae is right. I don't think that I have ever felt this content in well ever." Sookie started to giggle at Eric's admission and then we could hear that we have been negligent in our care of her as her stomach began to rumble. She started at the noise.

"Oh my gosh, how embarrassing. I'm sorry... I guess I should head downstairs and get something to eat huh." She started to try and disentangle herself but Eric nor I wanted to release her and so it was completely impossible for her to get up. It didn't take long for her to get frustrated; her eyes flashed with anger. "Let me up, please I need to go downstairs."

"Do you mind if we accompany you Little one?"

"Of course not, but you don't have to. I know that human food can be..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well Bill..." We interrupted her with our growls at hearing his name.

"Come on lets get you something to eat, and none of that nonsense Bill is a fool! There is nothing else I would rather do."

"Alright if you're sure you don't mind."

We made our way downstairs and were seated quickly by the hostess who was obvious in her admiration of both Eric and I and her clear dismissal of Sookie. By the time we sat down at one of the more prominent tables in the restaurant Sookie was clearly distressed and both Eric and I were growling low in our throats. She left us after blatantly propositioning Eric though his glare was clear enough that she didn't continue with me.

"They really should hire more discrete and better mannered staff."

"Don't worry on my account I'm plenty used to it by now."

"What do you mean?" Eric asks while struggling to keep the shock off his face.

"Never mind, are y'all going to join me and have a blood or am I the only one having supper here?"

"We will partake of course, we wouldn't want you to feel of out place."

"You really don't have to if you don't want to I mean that stuff is terrible isn't it?"

"Yes actually the purely synthetic stuff is quite metallic tasting but this place has some blends that really aren't half bad."

"That's very interesting that there are different kinds. I have only ever seen Tru Blood and Red Stuff, which I've heard is even worse."

"Yes although even before the great reveal there has been bottled blood as it is quite convenient in situations such as these. There have been establishments that cater to the supernatural exclusively for centuries." Sookie seemed genuinely interested and thankful for the information.

Our waitresses finally came along and after swooning over Eric and I she barely looked at Sookie while she ordered and we had to have her come back so that she could ask for a substitution apparently Sookie is allergic to lemons. We sat and conversation began to flow quite easily. Eric and I were telling her about our past, some of the more humorous situations that we have found ourselves in. We kept our stories as tame as possible while remaining factual; I wasn't too sure how she would react if we were to give her all the gory details. I hardly noticed the waitress bring our drinks and then her meal. We were long finished our bloods and Sookie was still eating when one of my Dallas Vampires Morley came up to the table.

"Sheriff there is a situation that requires your attention." Morley told me.

"I have relinquished my Area to Isabel you need to contact her in this matter."

"Sheriff it is Isabel that requires your attention." Morley insisted.

"I'm am terribly sorry, Ma Petite. I will be as quick as I can." I tell her disappointed face. While silently, 'Don't let her out your sight Eric.'

After a few minutes of what appears to be a wild goose chase I growl: "Where is Isabel you said that she needed me." I whipped out my phone and was about to call her when through my small blood tie with Sookie I picked up her distress and anger and most disconcerting her fear. "This had better not have been a rouse to get Ms. Stackhouse alone." I hiss at the cowering Vampire before rocketing off towards Sookie. 'Eric what is wrong with Sookie? Why is she terrified and angry?'

'A Were showed up not long after you left and I was told I had a phone call. I am on my way back to her now.'

I can hear Sookie plead with someone to let her go that he is hurting her and I increase my speed. We both arrived at the same time and the scene is enough to make my cold blood boil. A Were is dragging Sookie by her arm and he has clearly injured her as her blood is causing every fang in the room to drop. Why is no one stopping him?

"Stop Were! Release her now!"

"This fangbanger was attempting to access the Vampire floor. I'm just.." He was unable to finish his sentence as I have crushed his windpipe. He let go of her arm to grab my wrist that is crushing his neck with both hands. Growling furiously at the struggling Were I shake him before hissing out a question - and he had better not lie to me.

"Did she tell you she was with Eric and I?" Not being able to speak he shook his head in a negative response which was not what I was looking for I know that she would have put up a fight she would have told him that she had every right to use the Vampire elevator to get to her room. I can hear that Eric is ascertaining Sookie's condition and soon he is next to me also beyond pissed off.

"Sookie says that she was still sitting at the table when he grabbed her and dragged her out here."

Clearly there is something going one here. First both Eric and I were removed from her side then someone attempted to abduct her. 'We need to interrogate this Were something is fishy here.' I released his neck and took his arm and Eric escorted Sookie his hand on the small of her back. The four of us entered the elevator without a glance at anyone else. This is most probably Bill it seems that threats do not do any good with this Vampire. The Were doesn't struggle as he knows that he is in no position too. What he probably doesn't realize is that even if he doesn't want to tell us Sookie will know exactly what he is thinking.

We enter the room and the three of us sit on the same couch that we sat on before dinner and sit the Were in a chair directly in front of us. I take a hold of Sookie's hand and tell her, 'you have to read him Ma Petite. Tell us who sent him to kidnap you.'

She nods and for the first time silently tells me, 'I already have, it was Bill. They sent both the Vampire that asked you to see about something and the Were that told Eric about the phone call. Bill is waiting for this one to deliver me to some hanger near the airport. The others didn't know who or what was going on but this one did. He just paid the others to distract you and didn't tell them why.' She has not only transmitted words but also pictures and I know exactly which hanger Bill is waiting in.

"Thank you Ma Petite. Eric will stay with you while I go and deal with this." I am already up and grabbing the Were by the throat.

"No, what if you're hurt please don't stay here please." She pleads her little hand on my arm trying to get me to stay.

"It will be alright Ma Petite I will be fine and so will you. No one will harm you again, I promise." She is so tender hearted her fear that something would befall me had her in near hysterics. 'Eric you have to sooth her she is very concerned for my safety. Be gentle with her, you need to let her see the real you.'

I left with the Were: we are through the door before anyone could even blink. I had him in a firm grip and took the stairwell up to the roof and launched us both into the sky. It only takes minutes to fly there even with the rather bulky cargo. Our landing went undetected and I quickly make my way into the hanger. In the middle of the empty hanger are Bill and his Maker; Bill is pacing wildly while his Maker watches seemingly bored. They don't notice my arrival yet; so I snap the Were's neck and throw him directly into Compton who goes flying. This is going to be too easy they really don't seem to realize whom they are dealing with.

"Apparently you do not understand what it means to be given a direct order from your superior Compton."

"She is mine, you cannot have her." Stupidly he charges me. His maker screeches for him to stop but he disobeys even her. The minute he comes within reach I rip both his arms from his body. They disintegrate into bloody pulp that I drop with a flourish spraying blood everywhere. This all happened so fast that Bill has yet to even react to the fact that he is armless and blood is pouring out the empty sockets. His eyes widen and his mouth opens to scream as he realizes his mistake.

"No stop, please don't end him. I will make sure that he leaves her alone." I am seconds from ripping off his head but her tears for her Childe stop me.

"You will see to his punishment for this and make sure that he never returns to either Texas or Louisiana or any state that Sookie or any of her kin should choose to live in for no less than three generations." She nods and I keep my left hand holding on to his head and with my right I quickly defang him before dropping his body to the floor. Compton is gurgling and moaning and for a moment I think that she will go back on her word.

"Do I have your word that you will do this?"

"Yes Sheriff."

The minute the words are out of her mouth I take my leave and fly back to the hotel landing on the roof and making my way back to the suite that we are sharing. My Childe is alone in the living area lounging on the couch reading, he puts down the book and raises an eyebrow in question. I am sure that he can feel my whirlwind of emotions after the confrontation with Bill and his Maker.

"Where is Sookie?" I ask him somewhat impatiently curtailing my need for revenge is making other needs known. I am sure that Bill's maker can punish him far longer and more effectively than I: I would have ended him to keep him away from her.

"She wanted to be alone, she is taking a bath." Eric tells me with a longing in his voice. I know that it has been difficult for him to give her the space that she asked for.

"Maybe she would like some company?" I smirk at him, I check on her emotions and find she is worried and confused and lonely. "Yes I think that we might be able to convince her of just that." He follows as I make my way into the room we are sharing though he stays at the door while I walk straight into the bathroom. The room is steamy and inviting. Sookie has her back to the door and her entire body save her head is submerged and hidden by copious bubbles. I can smell a hint of the lavender that the hotels soap line contains that and the sweetness that is Sookie. I'm not sure if she has noticed our presence and I'm not sure if I should join her with or without asking. After a brief moment of indecision I remove my bloodstained clothes leaving them in a pile on the floor.

The water displacing as I lower my body into the bath alerts her to my presence: she must have been deep in thought. She only opens one eye for a moment before she raises her hand towards me. Wrapping my arms around her is becoming second nature after only... a few short hours. It is amazing that in such a short time she has become my life, my reason for being more so than she or Eric probably know and I hope to keep it that way.

"I take it he's dead then?" She asks in a monotone voice. I'm not sure what it is that she is hoping for, but I can only tell her the truth.

"No Ma Petite, he lives his maker will ensure that he never enters a state that you or any of your kin reside within for the next three generations."

"Thank you! Godric, thank you!"

"Anything for you Ma Petite. Of course with your Fae heritage they may not realize how long that may be."

"I guess we didn't really finish our conversation earlier did we?"

"No, we didn't. There is much that we can tell you about the Fae however as we are not Fae ourselves it will be mostly hearsay and public knowledge well supernatural knowledge."

"I wonder why no one ever told me, someone in my family I mean. It's just Jason and me now and well Hadley I guess. Why wouldn't they tell me especially with my telepathy, why let me grow up thinking that I was some sort of freak?"

Eric growled at the derogatory name she called herself, which brought her attention to the fact that he had snuck into the bath shortly after I had and was silently watching us from the other side of the bath.

Sookie's eyes flew open and she started to try and cover herself anyway she could.

"Shhh, relax Little one." I attempted to sooth her.

"How can I relax when..." Her cheeks flamed and her embarrassment skyrocketed.

"Shhh this isn't any different than when we were sitting on the couch earlier. Relax your safe nothing is going to happen that you don't want to happen." Her puritanical Christian mores are going to complicate things for us.

"But, what would... I don't think that this is such a good idea. I'm a lady." Sookie says at first she is embarrassed then she turns on her stubbornness.

"You know after living for two thousand years the one thing about this modern age that still makes no sense to me is the puritanical mores espoused by so many people. That and most Human's irrational fear of anything that is different or not the norm."

"Really?" Sookie asked quietly she had stopped fruitlessly trying to cover herself and is starting to relax back into me.

"Yes, until recently such views were unheard of, although humans have always feared the unknown and different. But that is largely as a result of the society that they are raised in." It really is such a waste how concerned Humans are with normal and fitting in and what others think of them. The more restrictive the social mores the more devastating the crimes are against those who are seen as different.

"I think that you worry to much about what others think of you. You fight your instincts and tell yourself that it's wrong to want what you want." Eric spoke up for the first time, he seemed almost resigned that she would remain this way.

"It's how I was raised. I was raised to be a nice southern girl. And nice southern girls do not have baths with two men at the same time." Stubborn Sookie reared her head again.

"Since your a part Faery telepath maybe your aren't really a nice southern girl after all." She had no idea that this is really not all that unheard of in the supernatural and certainly Fae worlds.

"But that's all I've ever known. I've been a small town waitress with a curse..." That time we both growled in answer.

"Sookie you do not have a curse and you're certainly not a freak. You are beautiful and kind, and compassionate, loyal, smart, willful and very stubborn. But you are definitely not just a waitress with a curse. You are so much more than that, so much more than any of those rednecks from your bum fuck little town will ever be or could ever even comprehend. And that is why they treat you as they do; they can sense that you are something special and different and so they try and tear you down to their level just to make themselves feel better." Eric had moved closer as he spoke until he held her chin in his hand so that she looked into his eyes as he spoke. I could feel the conviction of his words, and the emotion behind them; her self-doubt really bothered him as much as it did me.

"He is right Ma Petite. I may not have known you for as long as Eric, but even during the short time that I have known you; I can tell that what he says is the truth, and the rest is human nature unfortunately." I really hope that we can get through to her and let her see that the constricting mores she was raised with don't need to apply to her anymore. I could tell that we were overwhelming her, it seems as if she is not used to compliments or anything remotely encouraging it makes me sad.

"Will someone wash the blood out of my hair. I can't very well go around with blood in my hair like I did when you were first turned." I wanted to break us out of this heavy moment and see if I could inject some fun even if it is at my own expense.

"You're right Godric although even back then you really shouldn't have been going weeks without washing your hair it was absolutely atrocious smelling. He smirked and splashed me, enough to soak my hair and face.

"Well I never got any complaints." I smirked back at him before I dunked my head under the water. I popped up between them and was immediately set upon with shampoo filled hands. I closed my eyes and let the sensations of their fingers scrubbing my scalp relax me.

"I think that we should form a blood bond." I say without thinking... she needs more time to adjust to this. I don't want to pressure her into anything.

"What's a blood bond?" She asks, she is merely curious, maybe this wasn't too soon after all.

"Its similar to the blood tie that we have now, except a bond works both ways." I tell her which in simple terms is the truth.

"What's a blood tie?" I snapped my head up and stared into her eyes in shock.

"You are telling me that Compton.." Eric hissed at his name, "never told you anything about what ingesting our blood does?" I am beyond enraged that, that vile disgrace of a vampire essential raped her by forcing his blood on her with no knowledge of the effects or consequences.

"He never really told me much of anything. Every time I asked him anything Vampire related he clammed up or changed the subject. That is part of the reason why I'm so upset that I fell for his lies! I knew he was keeping things but I was just so lonely and I never thought that I would ever be able to you know... because of my..." She cocked her head "telepathy." She sounded like she was trying to convince us that he had every right to deceive her because she wasn't worth it.

"I'm not sure if the punishment he received at my hands is enough for what he has done to you." I was too enraged to continue speaking, I let Eric continue the explanation as I tried to regain my composure. Holding her in my arms helped, I breathed in her scent and let it sooth me.

"When Vampire blood is ingested from the source a blood tie is formed if the exchange is mutual a bond may be formed if exchanged three times it becomes permanent." Eric told her in a very matter-of-fact tone he too was struggling with rage at Compton.

"The effects of our blood are numerous the most important being the ability to sense emotions and in most influence them to some extent." I added and I could tell she was about to freak out, so I put my finger to her lips. "Some others are the ability to discern a location even from great distances, along with physical changes such as increased strength, libido and the participants are generally physically attracted to one another. And for those who dream there are dreams usually of a sexual nature this increases the sexual attraction." I lifted my finger from her lips so that she could speak.

"You and Bill can feel my emotions?" I nodded in answer. "He can track me? Knows where I am what I am feeling?" I again nodded. "For how long?" She asked her brow furrowed.

"Well my blood is far more powerful than his and especially if we were to bond this would cancel his tie with you."

"How much of his blood have you had and were any exchanges mutual?" She seemed to think for a moment before answering Eric's question.

"The first time was after the Rats beat me almost to death, he gave me his blood and saved my life. When I came too he was licking blood off of my face does that count as mutual?" Her story made me want to murder Compton and then bring him back and kill him slower.

"When was this? Who are these Rats?" I asked impatiently my eyes blazing she lives in my Childe's Area and she is beaten nearly to death on his watch?

"They were drainers that I saved him from the night before. I heard them in the bar they were thinking about how much they needed a fix of V." Drainers that lived and roamed free after the Vampire in question was 'saved' by our Little Fae?

"When was this?" Eric demanded of her.

"Oh I guess it was a week before I met you. Why?" She really had no clue of the even most basic of Vampire rules; we will have to begin teaching her about the supernatural world so that she isn't in as much danger.

"Because as Sheriff I should have been informed of this incident and I was not. Also there is no way that Bill should have let them live long enough to return and harm you." Eric spoke through clenched teeth.

"How was I supposed to know this?"

"No shhh, no Ma Petite, shhh it's alright this is not your fault and we are not angry with you. You misunderstand we are enraged with Compton. At every step he has deceived you and it seems his Sheriff as well. He disobeyed direct orders and even went against the AVL in attempting to abduct you tonight."

"Oh"

"You seem to jump to the conclusion that we would blame you rather swiftly, why is that?"

"I owe you both an apology and an explanation. I know that most probably every thing that Bill told me about you and other Vampires was a lie to get me to trust him and to make sure that I didn't go to you for help or tell you about what was going on. But it is difficult to retrain myself overnight; the things that he said about you.."

"What did he tell you about me?" Eric asked his voice softened eyebrows raised.

"He said that you were ruthless and only cared about yourself and if it weren't for my telepathy you wouldn't have even bothered to remember my name. He said that you have been with countless beautiful women and even they have never been more than a feed and a fuck. He said that the older a Vampire got that the less emotions that they have and so the less human they are making them even more dangerous and violent." Sookie's voice was clear and strong in conflict with her swirling emotions and unease.

"Well its clear that his intention was to jade you against me in particular and ensure that you only trusted him. However some of what he told you is based in some fact. Unfortunately I have never met anyone until you that has held my interest. And other than Pam and my Maker and now you, I suppose it is true that I put my own interests ahead of others. To survive for a thousand years I have had to. And as for the emotions if we were to bond you would know for a fact that what he told you is false. As we get older we get stronger and are better able to control our emotions and I suppose we are more dangerous and can be quite violent however I have never killed for sport only for survival." I'm not sure if Eric knew how to overcome this stigma that Bill instilled in her. Or if she would ever come to believe any different than what she was told by Compton.

"It is unfortunate that his lies have prevented you from knowing Eric until now. In all my two thousand years I have never met another like him actually you have many things in common. Eric is correct that as we age we temper our emotions more, conquer them in order to survive. I'm sure that if our places were reversed he would have told you that I could never have any interest in you as I have not been interested in a woman in centuries. However that doesn't make it any less true that I am most definitely interested in you Ma Petite."

I kissed her and after a moment she allowed me entrance and our tongues battled tasting one another. She wrapped her tongue around each of my fangs one after another eliciting a moan from me as she paid each very sensitive fang equal attention. Her hard nipples pressed up against my chest as I pulled her on to my lap her thighs hugging my hips. Bother her hands were tugging on my hair and roaming my back and neck mimicking my own. Eric's hands moved up my thighs as Sookie cut her tongue on my fang. I growled as her sweet blood hit my tongue I greedily sucked on her tongue to increase the flow. So lost in the taste of her I almost missed that Eric's hands he was not only stroking my hard cock but the other was buried inside Sookie. When she bucked her hips to increase the friction she almost bucked right off my lap so Eric moved forward pressing his back into hers to keep her still.

She opened her eyes as she noticed Eric, I moved my own hand between us and worked her clit and as she leaned back my mouth found its way to her breasts taking one nipple into my mouth at a time teasing her; sucking and biting. I let my fangs scratch her enough to draw blood and Eric growled low in his throat at the scent. I looked up into his eyes and saw that they were kissing passionately.

Eric and I have shared partners before but I have never been so turned on at the sight of just seeing him kiss another before. I could feel that her orgasm was approaching I refocused my attentions on her perfect mounds. Eric's cock brushed against my hand as I held her firmly and I reached out and took him firmly in my hand. I timed my strokes with his, and as she screamed and swore I sunk my fangs into her soft flesh drawing her sweet blood into me. Eric must have bitten her at the same time; his hand jerked and the combination sent me over the edge cumming in his hand and he in mine both roaring in pleasure. Sookie fell limply back into my arms, we stayed wrapped in bliss for a few moments.

"That was incredible Ma Petite. Please don't fret over this there is nothing wrong with enjoying what we just did."

"Mmmm hmmm" She said lazily too tired to give me a real response. She didn't resist when I tighten my hold on her and exited the bath. I took my time drying her and quickly dried myself while Eric let the water out and wrapped a towel around him. We met in the middle of the king size bed and snuggled down under the covers our limbs entwined together.

The dawn took us all at nearly the same moment into a black dreamless slumber - for those of us who do not dream.


	6. I'm coming home Sookie POV

A/N: I'm not sure why people seem to think that an exchange was made the night before in the bathtub scene. The only blood involved was when Godric and Eric bit her as they climaxed. Believe me when I say that when they bond you will know it. I have mucho plans for these three in this story :)

* * *

><p>Oh and I don't own anything I'm just taking these characters for a walk.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie's POV<strong>

"Coming Home (Dirty South Vocal Remix) [feat. Skylar Grey] - Diddy - Dirty Money"

I'm coming home

I'm coming home; tell the world I'm coming home,

let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday.

I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes.

I'm coming home; I'm coming home,

tell the world I'm coming...

_**Sookie's dream**_

_At first I was shocked to find myself at home again, but something told me this was a dream and so I went with it. Even stranger still and telling is that I am sitting at my kitchen table while Gran makes me breakfast like we used to do before she was murdered._

_"Sookie you have a choice to make and that choice will alter the path your life will take." Gran told me as she sat at the table across from me breakfast forgotten for the moment._

_"Everything is so messed up Gran! I don't know who to trust or even who I am and especially what I am." I wailed at her._

_"Silly girl it does not matter what you are - you will always be yourself - and you'll always be my grand daughter. And I love you very much my sweet girl." Gran told me wisely._

_"Gran did you know? That I'm Faery?" I asked her in a whisper._

_"Yes sweet girl and I am sorry that I never told you. I fell in love with a half Faery named Fintan and I bore him two children. We hid you for your protection the least amount of supernatural attention you receive before your ascension the better. Until you ascend you are in danger and I fear that I should have done more to protect you." She told me cryptically._

_"Ascension, danger, supernatural attention? Gran what are you talking about?" I was completely confused by her statement. _

_"Sookie you are much more than any other before you. You are truly special and you will not be alone I know that, that is your greatest fear; that no one will love you, for you. I cannot tell you much more or it will affect your free will and alter your destiny. My sweet girl don't let one man's betrayal jade you from accepting true love when it is offered."_

_Gran and the kitchen disappeared and I was suddenly standing at her grave weeping. I could feel that I was not alone but in my grief I ignored my instincts that told me to run and hide to protect myself at all cost. Suddenly I was pulled off my feet and against something cold and hard with steel like bands holding me prisoner._

_"You are mine, Sookeh and I will never let you go..." Bill! No! I tried to scream, but no sound came out. It felt like he was tearing my throat out as he ripped into me with his teeth, I could feel the blood streaming down my neck. I started to feel lightheaded and I just knew that he was going to kill me. He was going to kill me and I would never get to see my Vampires ever again. Their beautiful faces flashed before my eyes; as my blood was slowly drained from my body I saw what my life could have been if only I hadn't been so stubborn, so childish. I saw years of happiness with Godric and Eric filled with plenty of fighting and lots of glorious sex and the three of us together always for eternity. My world went dark as I heard my heart stutter on its last beat; Bill's cold laughter haunted me even in the dark nothingness._

_Bright light invaded my closed eyes seeping through my eyelids as if I had fallen asleep sunbathing. As I opened my eyes the light was pure white and beautiful; it radiated love, and hope and promises for the future. Slowly my eyes adjusted and I saw my Vampires hovering over me worry and fear clear on their faces. As they saw that I was fine they crushed me between their hard bodies. They peppered kisses over my face and neck; every inch of skin that they could reach._

_"Lover we were so worried, Godric felt your distress and then you were gone."_

_"Then you appeared here before us in a blast of white light so strong it threw us both across the room." Godric said._

_"And then when you didn't wake, we thought for sure that we had lost you forever." Eric's voice wavered with emotion._

_"I'm so sorry I didn't trust you both. I never want to leave your side again." I held tight to them and hoped with my entire being that they would forgive me..._

Waking up tucked tightly into the bodies of my Vampires makes me feel loved and happy. I open my eyes and the room is pitch dark. I can barely move their arms and legs are holding me so tightly. I snuggle closer for a minute trying to remember the vivid dream that I just had but my human needs are calling and so I begin to try and peel their limbs from mine. I almost miss the fact that I am glowing enough to see in the dark; it's as bright as my Vampires glow. Wait when did I start thinking of them as my Vampires?

Finally free I climb overtop of Godric's sleeping body pausing just long enough to give him a quick peck on his soft full lips. I practically sprint into the bathroom so that I can deal with my screaming bladder. Upon exiting the separate little toilet room I notice that the room is a mess. I quickly pickup all the stray clothes and towels and hang up and fold even Godric's bloody clothes. I didn't realize that he had returned covered in blood, and thinking back I didn't even ask him if he was okay. Yes I realize that Vampires heal quickly and are practically invulnerable but that was really bad manners on my part. After he told me that he didn't kill Bill I didn't ask any more questions. I really should have I guess, the most important being why didn't he kill Bill? I kind of expected him too, after everything that Bill has done. I couldn't help the shiver at the thought that he might disobey Godric's orders and come after me again.

My stomach is growling again so I rush through my shower and get dressed in my last clean change of clothes. I guess we'll have to go home soon... Or... I could go shopping! Wishful thinking... being able to stay here with my Vampires and hide away from my responsibilities, and all the mess that waits at home. There I go again with the My Vampires! Speaking of they really are two of the most beautiful male specimens known to man. Opposite but complementary in so many ways and together words cannot describe! Before I leave I can't resist crawling back into the bed and kissing them both goodbye.

I close the bedroom door leaving them to sleep safe behind the sun shielding blinds until the sunsets. It doesn't take long to find Jason's room number and give him a call: he is very happy to hear from me and we agree to order room service up to his room so that we can talk. It doesn't take long for me to take the elevator to his floor and he lets me in almost immediately; then he slams the door and wraps me into his arms in a bear hug.

"Sook I'm am so sorry and I am sooo glad that you are okay. You have to forgive me Sis!" Jason pleads with me.

"Of course I do Jason, you're practically the only family I have left." As if I wouldn't forgive my own brother for being well... Jason.

"We really need to take better care of each other from now on." Jason finally put me down on my own two feet.

"I know Jase, I know. Listen I really need to talk to you about what's been going on with me." He seems to grasp the seriousness of what I want to talk with him about.

"Alright, I ordered us both some breakfast. This place is awesome, you can order whatever you can even think of, anytime you want it!" Leave it to Jason to try and dumb down a serious moment.

I couldn't help but laugh at his childlike wonder, "it's pretty great isn't it."

"Sure is... So what did you want to tell me about Sis?" Jason finally took a seat and I sat across from him cross-legged on his bed.

"Well... first... I want to tell you, that I'm sorry; for not believing you when you told me that Bill was no good for me." I confessed.

"I didn't want to be right Sis. He just rubbed me the wrong way. It's the same way I felt about Rene, I mean I never thought he was a serial killer I just thought he would, I don't know, cheat on Arleen or something like that, you know." I never knew he felt like that I just thought he didn't like him because he was trying to date his little sister or because he is a Vampire.

Now to drop the big news; "so, anyways, it turns out that Hadley had something to do with why he moved home to Bon Temps. And we didn't meet by chance; he came to town to kidnap me and take me to some Vampire Queen in New Orleans. I guess Hadley is mixed up with her and told her that I'm telepathic and so she wanted me to be her telepath. Or something like that." Jason got angrier the more I spoke but he held off his comments until I stopped to breathe.

"That bitch! I mean it's no secret that your different an all; but to tell some strange Vampire something private about family! That is not acceptable." Jason practically screamed he is so incensed with Hadley's selfishness. "I mean it's nice to know that she isn't dead in some ditch an all - she is family - but she knows very well where we are and she hasn't called us in years." Jason said feeling guilty for bashing our cousin. I let him calm down and process the information for a minute while I thought about how to broach the whole Faery can of worms.

"I think I might have found out why I'm different Jase. But you have to promise to keep this just between us okay? Because this could get us killed or kidnaped or worse." In fact if Hadley is part Fae too; maybe she is in danger as well...

"Okay I promise I won't tell no one." Jason put his hand over his heart and everything: I just hoped that I could really trust him with this.

"It turns out that we are part Faery maybe one-eighth or something." I blurted out cringing in expectation of an outburst.

"I ain't no fairy!" True to form Jason reacted badly; now to see if I could salvage this without making things worse.

"No Jason I wasn't saying that you're gay. Haven't you ever wondered since Vampires came out, if there was anything else out there that everyone still thinks is myth and legend?" When I first found out about Sam and the two-natured I wasn't as floored as most people would be, being a telepath and all.

"Well yah I guess... Wait your saying that we're?" Oh wow Jason's brain is firing on all cylinders today.

"Yes Jason were part Faery it's a couple of generations removed. And unless our Fae family comes forward it's likely that we'll never know. With everyone else gone." I told him and as I spoke I thought to myself that I wasn't too sure if I wanted to meet them or not. I mean they're supposed to be dangerous, right; what if meeting them just brings more danger more complicatedness into our lives.

"Wow so is this why you're telepathic?" Jason seemed to be taking this news rather well. Much better than I thought he would, in fact it was a bit of a spur of the moment thing telling him in the first place.

"Godric and Eric aren't even sure, they say that Faeries are very secretive and magical; that they are just as dangerous as Vampires even more so. Godric told me that they have their own world that they mostly stay in, I guess they don't play well the others." I sure hope that he takes my warnings seriously I would hate for something to happen to him.

We were interrupted by a knock on the door; Jason jumped up and let the room service in.

"You know Sis maybe there is something to this Faery thing with me too, you know. I have always passed it off as impossible but I am never wrong about people and other things too it's like I just know somehow. Like the room service dude, did you read him?" Jason said as he finished spreading out the food he ordered for us: I think he ordered the entire left side of the menu.

"Yes I did. Bill tried to have me kidnaped last night so I've been really cautious and I have been keeping my shields down a lot more. Why do you ask?"

"What did you get off a him? Cause my gut tells me that he isn't really a bad guy but he doesn't like Vampires and probably won't stay working here much longer; I also think he just started working here. But that is just crazy right?" Jason told me with wide eyes I could tell that he really wanted me to tell him that he was totally off base about the guy but I was too shocked to lie to him.

"Jason how did you know that? Did you hear him?" This is so exciting: I'm not the only one!

"Nope just a feeling like I said?" Jason sounded very unsure.

"Well you're spot on Jase that was exactly what he was thinking. He just started today and only took the job because it pays so well and he really needs the money but your right he's thinking about quitting." I told him dashing his chances of being normal like we have both always wanted to be.

"I guess that is pretty cool..." We both tucked into our food and after a minute or two he added; "that isn't the only thing I've noticed."

"It's not?" Now I am totally excited.

"Nope for the last while I've been kinda testing out this theory I've come up with on a count of all the tail I get." I can't wait to hear how drunk he was to come up with this theory.

"Jason Stackhouse!" Oh course! When doesn't he think with his little head?

"Here me out Sis! I really think there is something weird going on. It all started when... you know I think it was Rene that told me; that it seemed like girls don't even listen to what I say they would still sleep with me. So a while after I started to test it out and sure as shit if what I say isn't really how I feel they don't even pay attention. Like if I insult them or tell them that I'm not interested, but really I am; something like that. They don't listen to the words it's like they don't even hear them." Jason told me suddenly proud of being a bit different now that he had something that he could use to his advantage, plus getting so much tail is kinda what defines him back home.

"Huh that is interesting... You know.. Jase I think, Daddy had that same thing. I haven't thought about this in years but the way him and Mamma were... Do you remember?" Thinking back to when we were kids and Mamma and Daddy were still alive still hurt most times.

"Yah I guess. I remember Mamma was always accusing him of cheating on her she sure was jealous of any attention he paid to anyone else." I never realized that Jason noticed that Mamma was jealous of any time that Daddy spent with us kids he always seemed so happy. I guess not having to hear it straight from her mind helped him deny it was happening: if only I had been so lucky.

"Oh I remember." That's the understatement of the year; it's something that I try my best to forget not having very many memories of Mamma and Daddy to begin with. I was only seven when they died; Jason was almost eleven so he remembers them better than I do.

"Do you think that would happen to me? If I got married?" Jason was back to being unsure and a lot more serious than I have ever known him to be. Maybe he is finally growing up?

"I don't know? Maybe you just need to find someone that isn't affected like me with my telepathy and Vampires or Were's." I don't know what I was thinking giving him off the cuff advice like that? It's probably true nonetheless.

"Were's?" Oops well being Supes ourselves he really should know what's out there...

"That's another kind of supernatural they're shape shifters they call themselves two-natured. I guess wolves are most common and so they call themselves Were and then there are other were-animals after the animal that they change into: were-fox, were-panther, were-bears and so on. Then there are the really special full shifters that can take the shape of any animal that they can think of. Most have to shift on the full moon but the strong ones can do it at will."

"Really? That is so cool. Anyone we know?" He really is taking this whole supernatural beings education thing really well.

"I know right it sure is nice to not be the only one with something different you know? And as for people we know, that isn't really for me to reveal the supernaturals have kept their existence secret from Humans since forever and so they don't tell most people unless your a part of the club." I tried to calm him down from going too crazy.

"Yeah I can see how it might get kinda dangerous what with the fots and everything." Jason really has grown up.

"Thanks for understanding Jason. You really are taking this news a whole lot better than I thought you would. I almost didn't tell you, at all."

"Sis I'm so sorry for how I treated you growing up. I just wanted so much to be normal and it was easier to push you away than to deal with how not normal... I guess we both really are... Forgive me?"

"Sure Jase, I'm sure glad that we talked because I think things are going to be getting a lot more complicated real soon."

"Really like what?"

"Well I think that I really like Godric.."

"You know I think that he is really great for a Vampire he seems real nice and he sure seems to care about you."

"There's more.."

"Oh?"

"Eric too."

"Well Eric is a confusing one, sometimes I think that he is all bad ass and for sure he is going to kill me for even looking at him sideways. But then when I really focus on him and especially if I think about him and you; I think he really cares about you it's so strong I can almost taste it sometimes."

"Oh so you think that their good guys then? Not like Bill?"

"I do actually I never thought I would say this about a bloodsucker and my sister but... You picked a good one Sis..." He cocked his head to the side, "which one did you pick?"

I couldn't help the blush that rose in my cheeks. "Well actually both of them."

"Hmmm, they okay with that? Bill sure didn't seem to want anyone to even look at you let alone touch you. He sure told enough folks that you were his so much; is a wonder you don't have his name tattooed on your ass."

"Well I guess it's because Godric is Eric's Maker."

"Oh well I guess that makes sense. I guess as long as you're happy Sis. Really after all of this that is all I want for both of us."

"Really you don't think it's weird; both of them?"

"Well I guess it is a little, but who's to say what is right or wrong for you? If they are what makes you happy then I say go for it. And I can tell - that you are happy - you have this glow about you when you talk about them. And you can hardly stop smiling I haven't ever seen you this happy before."

"Oh crap I'm glowing again?"

"Well not anymore; its how I can tell if your truly happy and not just faking it, and you haven't been in a long time."

"So you're really okay with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be, aren't you?"

"Well I just can't help but think of what Gran would think, you know?"

"I think that Gran would be happy that your happy in fact I'm sure of it."

"I'm sure glad that I still have you Jason, you're a better brother than I give you credit for."

"Thanks Sis I'm going to try and be a better brother from now on."

We have long since finished eating the huge spread that Jason ordered and I realized with a start that the sun was about to set.

"Jase look I've got to go, I think we're probably heading home soon; you must need to get back to work right?"

"Yeah I guess it's time to head back to Bon Temps. I took some time off after getting out of jail and I really haven't talked to Catfish since I've been here."

"Oh that makes two of us Sam is probably worried sick about me, I told him I would only be two days at the most."

"I wouldn't worry too much: that man is in love with you. He would never fire you."

"Jason Stackhouse that's no reason to shirk my responsibilities what kind of friend would I be if I did that?"

"I guess you're right Sis, well let me know about heading home when you know what's going on alright?"

"I will Jase. See you later okay."

We hugged again and I practically ran back to our room; of course I missed the sunset, which was obvious when I burst into the room to see Eric and Godric tangled in each other's arms kissing passionately. I unconsciously licked my lips as I noticed the blood dripping from both their necks. They were so totally engaged with one another that they didn't seem to notice me. My whole body flushed with embarrassment at interrupting them and at how turned on I was at seeing them together. I couldn't take my eyes off them; my feet were rooted to the floor even though my mind was screaming at me to back slowly out of the room and close the door so that they wouldn't catch me staring.

Too late: "Do you see something you like, Lover?" Eric's sultry voice assaulted my ears making me flush even further and my feet finally unlocked. I bolted from the doorway into the living room and threw myself onto the couch hiding my face with my hands in complete mortification. I stayed balled up on the couch until I felt cool arms gently prying my hands away and moulding my body to theirs: I opened my eyes to see Godric's concerned face.

"Ma Petite what has you so embarrassed that you are hiding from us?" He asked me patiently.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to intrude." I can't believe I am such a peeping tom I've never done anything like that before.

"Why is that? I can assure you that we very much enjoyed knowing that you were watching us." Godric told me his face changing from concern to a smirking leer in the blink of an eye.

"You did?" Being this close to him was doing things to my own libido; I could feel his hardness pressing into me.

"Of course, did you not like seeing us together? I know that it may come as a shock to know that we are lovers." I don't know why I haven't thought of this before but it really didn't cross my mind, I have never seen Eric even remotely interested in men before... Although Godric...

Now I was even more embarrassed and turned on, which made me embarrassed it was a vicious cycle. I ducked my face into his chest to hide my certainly red face from view; I don't know how I am ever going to deal with being with them if I can't even enter a room without freaking out. Godric's arms held me gently, never pushing me just patiently waiting. I could feel that Eric had joined us and he was uncharacteristically quiet; I started to calm down and melt into Godric's embrace.

"So what did you get up to today Ma Petite?" Godric asked mercifully changing the subject as if he knew that I need time to process this new information.

"I went and had breakfast with Jason and we talked for the first time ever about everything. I told him about us being part Fae and it turns out he has some gifts of his own that I never even knew about!" I told them excitedly my brain completely changing gears.

"Really?" They were both extremely interested in what I had to say. I never expected to find someone who I could talk to and would treat me as an equal but it seems as though I have found two. How did I get to be so lucky? I smiled back at them both turning around in Godric's arms so that Eric was included in our conversation.

"Yes I suppose he is an intuitive and he seems to be able to influence the opposite sex. We're pretty sure that our father was the same way." I told them. I sure hope Jason doesn't mind them knowing what he can do; but I trust them.

"Well that explains a lot actually. It's not uncommon a trait for the Fae to be irresistible to others even to their detriment it's part of the reason the Fae are so deadly." Eric answered having spent more time with Jason than Godric.

"Well it's just nice to have the mystery solved you know. It helps to know that there is a reason that we are so different from others." I said a calm settling over me; in my soul I knew that I was not just some small town waitress with a curse that no one could ever love.

"I am glad that you are taking this all so well Ma Petite." I'm sure Godric could feel my calm, which when you think about it is nice having that deep of a connection with someone.

"As am I, it's no good to stubbornly hide from what you are. Now that you are known in our world there is no going back someone will always want to try and use you for your gifts." Eric put his two cents in and simultaneously brought our attention back to unpleasant things that needed to be dealt with.

"We will protect you as best as we can. Part of that is telling you about the supernatural world so that you are not in the dark. The more you know the better your chances of survival." I am so happy that Godric and Eric seem to want to tell me things after Bill I was starting to wonder if I was going to have to figure this stuff all out on my own.

"And the blood bond?" Even though I am a little unsure of this I want to know more; I need to know more before I make any decisions.

"That is the only way for us to truly protect you. If another were to take you from us they would bind you to them by force and we would be powerless to stop them. If we form a blood bond then by law we are able to kill any who harm you." I turned and faced Godric as he spoke and asked him the question that truly matters to me.

"So you want to bond with me to protect me?" I asked holding my breath as I waited for his answer.

"Even if you didn't need our protection I would still want to bond myself to you. I think that you are our mate, possibly even our fated mate." His words rang true something deep inside me told me that he spoke the truth and the fact that he wants to do this not out of some need to protect me but that he really wants to bond with me makes it easy to agree.

"I will bond with you then." Godric smashed his lips to mine in response and our tongues battled for dominance.

"What about with me? Will you also bond with me?" Eric's question jarred us apart both of us panting for breath even though he doesn't need it.

Once I regained my senses I asked him a similar question: "Why do you wish to bond with me, with us?"

"I wish to bond with you because I could not stand it not to be bonded with you. You make me feel things that I haven't felt in centuries things that I thought were lost to me as a Vampire; you make me hope that I might be worthy of such a being as yourself." Eric stared into my eyes the entire time he spoke trying to convey his honesty.

I flew into his arms and pressed my lips gently to his: "good answer Viking." He smirked happily before he showed me exactly how much practice he had kissing after a thousand years. My head was spinning with lack of oxygen but I didn't care.

"This makes me very happy that you trust us and wish to form a bond with us." Godric spoke next to my ear before he trailed kisses down my throat pressing his body into my back. I don't think I could feel safer pinned between these two ancient Vampires or more loved. Instinct took over and I left Eric's mouth and bit his neck hard, his blood flowed sluggishly into my mouth. Eric roared in surprise and much to my surprise in pleasure: I didn't know that Vampires enjoyed being bitten. I felt their sharp fangs on either side of my neck then and I screamed in pleasure as they pulled my blood from body. I felt Godric's wrist being thrust into my mouth and I again bit down as hard as I could. The minute that his blood passed my lips an almost blinding white light exploded behind my eyelids.

The only thing I could feel was love and trust and satisfaction and slowly I began to feel their caresses as their hands roamed my body as we lay in a crumpled heap; limbs so askew it took a moment to discern who's was who's. We lay there both my Vampires purring under my touch no one wanting to be the first to move. Slowly I opened my eyes to see that we were bathed in a bright white bubble, which pulsed with the beat of my heart. As I stared trying to comprehend the sight I noticed that it was made up of millions of coloured threads that together seemed white. Closer inspection drew my attention to the threads connecting the three of us with separate colours: it was beautiful!

My shock must have alerted my Vampires as they started and whipped their heads up expecting to see some sort of attacker. Our shock at the state of the room was one of awe. When they sat up they pulled me with them and we were now not only watching the slowly fading white dome of light but the utter destruction of the room. Everything appeared to have been singed; small fires were smouldering in places, all the furniture had been blown apart, the debris from which highlighted where we stood at the center of what appeared to be some sort of bomb blast. Seconds later the smoke from the fire triggered the sprinkler system and the entire room was suddenly deluged with water. The hotel fire alarm wailed and we just stood there staring for a moment until Godric finally shook us out of our thoughts.

"We need to leave the hotel." Eric and I cocked our heads; eyebrows rose as he calmly and rationally ignored the scene in front of our eyes. Of course we couldn't dispute his wisdom and so tucked tightly into Godric's body we were soon flying high over Dallas though I had no idea where we were headed. He didn't set me down until we reached the inside of a very large home on the outskirts of Dallas. We lay huddled together in the middle of a large bed lost in thought for several minutes before anyone spoke.

"What happened? Was that supposed to happen?" I couldn't help my curiosity and a little bit of fear spurring me to find out what had happened in our hotel room.

"I have never heard of such a reaction during a blood bonding." Godric spoke as the voice of wisdom though he seemed to be just as lost as Eric and I.

"It's as if a bomb went off I could see the bright light feel the intensity but we remained untouched while the destruction of the room was..." Eric recounted his experience and I interrupted him.

"Oh my god what if we hurt someone or one of us?"

"Shhh Ma Petite we couldn't have known that something like that would occur and the damage seemed localized to the room we were in; so I think everyone else will simply get wet until they turn off the sprinklers." Again Godric's words of wisdom calmed me completely I am glad for there strength in this.

"I think that maybe, your not just a telepathic Faery; I think you might be something more powerful." Oh gosh I thought I had a handle on what I was finally and now I might be more?

"It is rare for Fae and Vampire to bond though it could be that which cause the explosive reaction." Eric attempted to soothe my increasing agitation when something occurred to me.

"Do you think it would happen again?" I asked them sitting up so that I could see both their faces.

"I'm not sure but we will have to plan for it. We still need to exchange twice more for the bond to be permanent. Have you noticed anything different?" All of this seemed to slide right off Godric and he was asking the important questions keeping us focused on our next steps.

I focused and I felt connected to them but other than that nothing really felt much different than before.

"I feel connected to you both but nothing else."

"Alright I still think that we should complete the bond. And I think that we need to remain together until it is complete lest someone take advantage and steal you away from us before we finish the bond." Well I didn't really want to part with them anyways even if my stubborn self felt that they were treating me like a child who couldn't take care of myself.

"That reminds me, why did you allow Bill to live?" I asked changing the subject away from my quickly disappearing independence.

"I wasn't going to but with his Maker there pleading for his life and in truth I think I was concerned that you would hate me if I ended someone that you had cared about." He is too sweet I cannot believe that he chooses to be with me.

"Is it awful of me to wish that you had killed him?" I ducked my head as I admitted my most unchristian feelings.

"No of course not Ma Petite he has done horrible things to you and it is only natural to put yourself ahead of him. With him alive you will always worry that he might return and for that I am sorry. I should have.." I stopped his words with my lips; he really is too good to me.

"Are we to remain here in Texas or shall we return to my Area?" Eric seems to have pulled himself together and is looking for ways to distract himself.

Secretly I hoped that Godric would say Texas but alas, "we should return to your Area my Childe."

"Alright I will make the arrangements. I will have Pam ready my most secure home prior to our arrival. Do you wish to leave tonight?" Eric was already up and had his phone to his ear.

"Yes I suppose that would be best, don't you think Ma Petite?" Oh I get a vote do I?

"If you think so... I wouldn't mind staying here with you but I suppose we have to get back to the real world sooner rather than later." I can't believe the words falling out of my mouth. I should be more concerned with how pissed Sam is going to be after taking this much time off of work and how I am going to pay my bills this month.

Apparently having plenty of money ensures that almost anything is possible; within the hour Eric had made arrangements for Jason and the three of us to fly back to Shreveport in a private jet. The flight mercifully is brief and I focus mostly on the steady rain streams as they cross the tiny little windows. This flight is completely without incident, I still have a small panic attack on takeoff even if I know it's irrational. Especially after Godric tells me that even if we do get into trouble he and Eric can fly us all to safety with ease. I keep my new practice of lowering my shields to ensure that anyone that we encounter is who they say they are and aren't actually kidnapers. When did my life get so complicated and dangerous?

I have been trying to breathe and focus on the positive things such as the beautiful, kind, caring Vampires who are escorting me home. However the more I sit and lose myself in my thoughts, the more I think about what a fool I have been, and how differently I would have handled myself; if only I knew then what I know now. They are doing a wonderful job of distracting me with stories of when they first met. They really do have some funny stories some of the things that Eric's done over the last thousand years are just hilarious. I knew that he was a big faker. It's all a mask really. Just to keep everyone thinking that he is this giant badass jerk: it keeps everyone at arms length. This would also let him know how genuine and loyal someone is or not if he claimed to have no redeemable qualities.

I can tell that Jason is keeping a close eye on the three of us as soon as we met him at the airfield. I have caught many a furtive glance in our direction. He is behaving differently with my Vampires since our talk this afternoon: gosh was that really only a few hours ago it seems like a lifetime ago. Something I have noticed since we started the bond is that my telepathy is much stronger and I feel incredibly powerful and desirable. That may have something to do with the fact that my Vampires can't seem to keep their fangs from running down in lust every few minutes. I'm sure I should be embarrassed that Jason is present but we can't keep our hands off of one another. And it just feels right! I can't imagine being anywhere else or with anyone else. I am acutely aware of where they are at all times and it's as if I am a satellite and they are my world and gravity binds me to them.

When I need to see to my human needs it takes a bit of convincing for them to agree to let me out of my seat. I can feel their agitation increase the longer I am in the tiny airplane bathroom. Jason's laughter breaks into my consciousness 'Sis you should see them! I have never seen two more fidgety Vampires before they look as if they are about to leap out of their seats and break down the bathroom door at any moment. Oops they caught me laughing at them. Quick come save me.' The scene is tense when I returned to my seat both Godric and Eric were staring Jason down with their faces both locked down into a frightening scowl. Jason was attempting to stop laughing when I returned and they both whipped back in my direction their scowls dissolved and were immediately replaced with wide grins. We both burst out laughing making them scowl again; it was really too cute.

"Why are you laughing at us?" Eric demanded turning back into scary Vampire mode.

"It's just too funny and sweet the way you both are with her." Jason said between fits of laughter holding his sides and wiping at stray tears that leaked from his eyes.

"We are not sweet we are Vampire. How dare you insult us.. if you weren't Sookie's brother..." Eric was moments away from doing something rash but Godric looked like he was about to join in our laughter but was holding it back lest he set off Eric even further.

"Eric relax he is right! And there is nothing to be ashamed of." I stopped laughing realizing that Eric really didn't like to be the butt of jokes that he didn't understand.

"Let me show you just how not funny and sweet I really am Lover." His anger turned into determination and lust so quickly I'm surprised I don't have whiplash.

"You don't have to prove anything to me you big Viking." I told him in my most sultry voice, my hands on both sides of his face.

"Please return to your seats we will be landing shortly." The captain interrupted the moment with his announcement.

"Later lover, you will see." I shivered with anticipation just the thought of what a very riled up Viking Vampire could do. I opened my eyes to see that both my Vampires fangs were on full display and both were growling slightly. I hardly noticed the plane land and I was whisked off the plane in a blur without even a chance to tell Jason goodbye. I swore I saw Pam and a flash of red but we were soon high above Shreveport having left the airport behind us. Eric slowed down as we descended and I was able to get a glimpse of a massive southern plantation mansion, which reminded me of Tara. Eric pressed his palm to a pad by the door and the door opened allowing us entrance.

We flew through the house so quickly that I wasn't able to appreciate any of it.

"Don't I get a tour?" I asked them slightly disappointed to not get to see this beautiful house but still highly anticipating the results of two very keyed up Vampires.

"Not tonight Lover!" Eric's eyes blazed with lust and Godric growled in agreement.

The next thing I knew I was being tossed onto a very large bed making me bounce. They stood at the foot of the bed; their eyes black with lust for a moment until they both pounced ripping my clothes to shreds along with their own. We were soon a tangled mass of naked limbs clawing and pulling tugging at one another kissing and licking every inch of available skin. My body was on fire with lust all rational thought left me and I let myself just enjoy the sensations I felt.

They pinned my arms above my head kissing and licking scraping their fangs until I bled then licking up the spilt blood healing the marks instantly. Eric focused on my breasts while Godric took a more southern route and soon his tongue was buried in my pussy. My hips jerked in response but I was held still and at their mercy. Godric pushed his fingers into me and within moments I came hard screaming. And again as they both sunk their fangs into me; Eric sucked my nipple into his mouth along with my blood while Godric's fingers kept pace sliding in and out of my slick channel as he fed from my thigh.

They let my arms loose as my faculties returned and I desperately wanted to return the attention they paid me. Not having much experience in these matters, it turns out Bill is a total prude compared to my Vampires. I let my hands wander finding both their cocks hard and ready for me, and as I grasped them in my hands they both hissed in response. They increased the intensity of their mouths and hands on my own body as I slowly stoked their hard cocks passing my thumb over the tip spreading the moisture that leaked out. Eric turned his body so that he could bury his face between my thighs moving his cock close to my mouth. My tongue darted out and I licked his length from base to tip swirling my tongue around the sensitive tip before I took as much of him into my mouth as I could fit. I kept my hand at the base and worked the part that didn't fit and I sucked and twirled my tongue like he was a Popsicle.

Eric licked and sucked my clit until I was about to cum when he was pushed aside by Godric who quickly pushed two fingers into me curling and vibrating them at just the right angle that I came screaming. The vibrations must have set Eric off as he came deep in my throat almost choking me it was so unexpected. I swallowed everything he had to give as Godric lapped up all my spilled juices. Eric withdrew from my mouth and I looked down just as Godric turned and bit into my femoral artery sending waves of pleasure through me yet again.

Godric crawled up my body and kissed me, I could taste myself and my blood mixed with his own unique flavour. I pushed against his shoulder and he let me push him onto his back taking Eric with him he leaned back into Eric's chest as I hungrily devoured my vampires with my eyes. They both lay there their cocks at attention, Godric's isn't as long but he is wider and just as beautiful. I slowly lowered myself between his thighs keeping eye contact with him the entire time. I watch as Eric takes his own cock in his hand as I lick and suck Godric's cock into my mouth. Godric holds my hair firmly urging me on gently increasing my speed. I watch as he wraps his hand overtop of Eric's; I moaned at the sight. Godric hissed and bucked his hips forcing him deeper into my throat.

My hands found each of their balls and cupping them gently massaging I felt them tighten at the same time followed shortly by cursing in that foreign language that they sometimes speak with each other. I swallowed everything that Godric gave me; released him from my mouth and then crawled up into their arms. We met in a three-way kiss and whispering sweet words of praise to one another we settled down into the bed under the covers. They pressed themselves as close to me as they could get wrapping their arms around each other enveloping me in the process.


	7. Area Five Godric's POV

A/N: I have had a few comments about the repetitive POV's for the Dallas timeframe and I just wanted to let you know that I intend for each chapter to be a single POV with rotating characters but limited to the three main characters. Also each chapter will be a single day/night in consecutive days unless specifically mentioned within the chapter. I may slip in someone else later on but I haven't planned that far ahead yet. And I apologize for my terrible punctuation! I know I need a beta. I suppose I just get too excited to post the chapters as soon as they're finished having been on the receiving end so many times being an avid fanfic reader myself.

* * *

><p>I don't own anything I'm just taking the characters out for a walk.<p>

* * *

><p>Godric's POV<p>

Waking up I was expecting our lover to be wedged between us, as she was when the dawn took us under. I notice quickly that she is not between Eric and I as my hands come up empty as they blindly search her out. I felt for her through our growing blood tie and my fangs run down in anger as I discover that she is not here. I know we did not get her verbal agreement but we did ask her - in the note we left before going to rest - if she would stay here during the day and be here when we rose.

"We should have withheld the codes so that she was unable to leave." Eric swore under his breath in his native tongue as we flew out of bed and dressed rapidly. Eric couldn't resist checking the garage to see which vehicle she stole and cursed again as he found that she had taken one of his favourites. I reread her note that she wrote on the back of the one we left for her.

_Godric and Eric,_

_I could hardly tear myself away from your side this morning, but real life calls. My boss is close to firing me for all the time off I've taken lately. My shift is over at 8 I will meet you both at Fangtasia just after 9._

_Sleep well My Vampires,_

_**SS**_

Her double S's curved seductively around each other. I let Eric read her note and with one look we took to the sky and I followed him to her workplace. We land next to a small town bar set back into the forest, which reeks of fried foods and alcohol, the music from the jukebox and the boisterous patrons could be easily heard from where we stood. We made our way inside searching her out easily; she stood out like a mirage in the desert. Even in her uniform of very short black shorts and a white t-shirt and sneakers she looked beautiful to me; my fangs ran down in response. She noticed our arrival, as did every person in the bar. All eyes were on us as we stalked slowly over to where she stood near the bar. Even in this place she still smelt delicious. I didn't notice the shifter behind the bar until Eric growled at him while he stared at us with an angry scowl on his face.

Eric and I were about to face off with the shifter when Jason came up behind us and got our attention.

"Hey guys why don't you join me for a drink while Sook finishes up her shift, she's only got an hour left to go right Sis?"

"That sounds like a plan Jase. Come on guys." Sookie says while gently pulling on each of us to get us to back down. After a few moments we relent and allow her to escort us to a booth in Sookie's area. As soon as we sit down Jason picks up his beer and takes a sip while Sookie took off like a shot back to the bar. We watched her like hawks as she pulls two bottles of Tru Blood and heats them and then places them on a tray and brings them to our table placing one in front of each of us. The shifter all the while scowled at us from behind the bar.

"Thank you Ma Petite." I told her as I raised the bottle to my lips.

"Yes thank you lover." Eric withheld his scowl at the synthetic blood and went through the motions of drinking it for her benefit.

"You're both very welcome, let me know if y'all need anything else." She smiled warmly at us and then went back to work. Jason sat back and watched us while we watched his sister and alternatively the shifter who every so often shot us hateful glares interrupting his own staring at Sookie. His constant attention is starting to rub me the wrong way! I am moments from launching out of this booth and educating the shifter on why his attention is not neither appropriate nor appreciated when Jason started to laugh again. We both whipped towards him and he raised his hands in defence although he did not stop laughing.

"Y'all need to simmer down unless you want to be on the receiving end of Sookie's wrath." Jason told us in a confidential tone quiet enough that no one else would have heard him other than us. Realizing he is right I retract my fangs and Eric follows suit we practically slump into our seats and Jason's laugher increases.

"Stop. That!" Eric commands him eyes flashing dangerously. Jason seems to work to regain his composure for a moment while we both stare at the Formica tabletop as if it was far more interesting than it is.

"You know what she hated the most about dating Bill?" Jason asked once he stopped laughing at our expense, he ignored the growls and fangs at Bill's name and continued to answer his own rhetorical question. "She hated the posturing it makes her feel like you don't trust her."

His insight into his sister resulted in both our fangs retracting and we looked at each other.

"You guys getting along over here?" Sookie caught us off guard, we both turned to look at her feeling a little guilty that she may have noticed our behaviour.

"Of course lover, are you almost finished with your shift?" Eric answered her.

"Almost I just have to wait for Arlene to show up and switch off with me." She told us.

"Don't worry about us Ma Petite Jason is keeping us entertained." I let her know that we didn't mind waiting.

"I'm not sure if I should be glad or worried about that?" She admitted giving me an idea.

"Run along Little one Jason was just telling us an embarrassing story about when you were..." I said just to make her squirm at bit she didn't disappoint.

"I think she was twelve Godric, she sure was awkward at that age especially around my friends." Jason caught on to my plans and jumped right in.

"Jason please don't tell them that story." Sookie looked horrified at her brother I wonder if she pulled something straight from his mind.

"Godric has told you plenty of stories about me it's only fair that we hear ones about you as well." Eric played along although he is being entirely truthful in his wishes to gain similar knowledge of her as I had imparted concerning him.

Twelve year old Sookie story... heard something naughty and repeated it earning her a nickname?

Jason told us the story although I barely paid attention. I went back to watching her work. She flitted about the bar her good mood was infectious and she seemed to anticipate (read straight from their minds) her customers needs making it so that while the other waitresses were run off their feet she practically danced between tables and the bar/kitchen pickup window. Her hips swayed in time with the beat of the music on the jukebox and she hummed along absentmindedly a bright smile on her face. Before too long a hard looking fake red headed woman appeared from the back and Sookie and she spoke briefly. The redhead's gaze narrowed as she took in our table and immediately I could see Sookie tense her shoulders and her smile got even bigger. Her emotions however swirled with anger, sadness, self-consciousness, regret over powering her previously carefree happy bubbling state. They spoke for a few more minutes the redhead still staring at our table although she avoided eye contact until Sookie disappeared down the same hallway that the redhead had appeared from.

Sookie's shifter boss was hot on her trail following her down the hallway I turned back to Eric and Jason to see if they were also watching Sookie and her boss. Jason shook his head slightly and both Eric and I gritted our teeth but we stayed in our seats. As their conversation got louder, our fangs got longer and the harder it was to stay out of it. I raised my eyebrows at Jason, as the entire bar seemed to notice their shouting he finally relented and we practically disappeared as far as the human eye was concerned. We barged into the shifters office and it appeared that we were none too soon. The shifter had her by both arms and was shaking her violently while shouting at her.

"Take your hands off her shifter." We growled and bowed up on him, as soon as he realized his mistake he dropped her arms and she leaned back into our chests and started to rub her arms to regain circulation. He hadn't broken her skin but she would most likely bruise as a result of his carelessness. We growled louder and started to advance on him.

"I'm okay, it was just a misunderstanding no harm done." Sookie said her hands on our forearms in an attempt to restrain us.

"No harm done, Sookie he grabbed you hard enough to bruise your arms. His behaviour is unacceptable." Eric said as he whipped around pointing out her arms in case she hadn't noticed yet.

"He didn't realize he was holding on so tight did you Sam?" Sookie said meekly, defending the shifter.

"I'm sorry Sookie... I don't know what came over me. Forgive me Chere?" He ran his hands through his hair a clear sign of stress as he offered a stilted apology.

"You know exactly what came over you. Don't you dog?" Eric spat.

"Come on lets not resort to name calling. Look Sam I'll see yah later alright... Come on guys lets get out of here." Sookie came between them and it was clear that she was going to allow her boss to treat her poorly out of some misguided attempt to prevent our intervention on her behalf.

It took her a minute to convince us to leave the shifter unharmed and she led us out the back door and towards Eric's Silver CLS. She unlocked the doors and tossed the keys to Eric and slid into the backseat without saying a word. Eric got into the drivers seat and from where I sat I couldn't see her (with Eric's seat pushed back far enough that the seat behind him was unusable). Eric pealed out of the gravel lot spitting gravel everywhere he calmed down half way back to Shreveport though it seems Sookie is not speaking with us. The silence is palpable, someone had to be the first to speak each of us are too stubborn to let it be them everyone waiting for someone else to apologize first.

This could go on for far too long and that is time we simply do not have especially at this critical juncture in our bonding and getting to know one another. So I decided that I would fall on my sword and be the first to break the ice. "Sookie we asked you to remain at Eric's until we rose. Why did you go against our wishes and leave the house alone while we were unable to protect you?" I tried to use my most diplomatic voice a not let my anger show through.

"I left you a note letting you know where I would be. I can't just put my life on hold: I have responsibilities, I have a job, I have bills to pay, and I have a life! You can't just lock me up inside all day while you sleep! I will go crazy." Her voice started in a quiet tone simply explaining her side of things, until she steadily got louder and angrier until she was shouting at us.

"You stubborn irresponsible child you have no clue what could have happened to you while you gallivanted about unprotected do you?" Eric broke and let his angry get the best of him, which only made the situation worse.

"I'm not a child you high handed overbearing jerk!" Sookie screamed back.

"Don't act like one and we won't treat you like one!" Eric retorted his fangs on full display in his anger.

"Eric that is enough, both of you relax!" My attempt to open up the dialog regarding her disobeying our request has not gone as planned.

"I will not! I knew this was a mistake! You'll never treat me like an equal! I'll always be just a worthless human child in your eyes." Sookie's emotions were swirling and passed over from angry to regret and fear and even more troubling resignation.

"Enough." I had to put a stop to this train wreck before it tore us apart before we had a chance to even begin.

We pulled up behind Fangtasia Eric killed the engine and leap out of the vehicle and Sookie started to cry: all our hard work lost to our collective stubborn wills. I opened my door and got out and then opened hers and leaned in and pulled her into my arms. At least she didn't fight me though she sobbed harder her tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Shhhh, Ma Petite. We will work this out. You will see. Everything will be fine. Shhhh" I walked slowly to the back door which Eric had left ajar while rubbing her back soothingly. I went straight to Eric's office and sat down on the couch Sookie's legs straddling mine until her sobs abated and she drifted off to sleep exhausted her fingers still twisting a piece of my hair.

I went into downtime while I waited for Sookie to wake and Eric to return from the bar. When he did he was still angry and how he didn't wake her I'm not sure unless she is not really asleep.

"Eric you must calm down." I told him as he threw himself into his chair behind his desk so hard the spring threatened to snap.

"How can you be so calm Godric? How are we going to keep her safe if she won't listen to the simplest of instructions? She will be the death of us won't she?" He didn't seem angry anymore, he seems unsure and I dare say scared.

"That is quite likely my Childe." I told him truthfully. I have no intentions of outliving her she is my reason for continuing this existence of mine.

"I'm not sure I can accept that." He words sharp and cold.

"The risk is worth the reward. Just for this. Holding her in my arms as she sleeps." I could see how his eyes softened as he looked at her even though he fought so hard against it.

"Caring for her - allowing her to take root - it is weakness." He tried to rationalize as if we had a say in the mater.

"I would do anything for her. Go up against anything. That doesn't make me weak, that makes me unpredictable." I told him truthfully.

It's clear that Eric needs some time alone and I'm sure that the last place Sookie wants to be is here so with her still in my arms I take my leave. I don't want to bother with the car and flying is so much quicker. We make good time the night is clear and warm with hardly any wind at all. Eric's home is just as we left it and I make our way directly down into his day chamber and settle us laying facing one another in the middle of the bed. I watch her as she sleeps holding her lightly my face pressed into her chest.

After a short while she awakes with a start and I roll away to turn on one of the bedside lamps so that she can see. When I turn back she has pulled herself up against the headboard her arms wrapped around her knees, her chin resting on the backs of her hands. We stare into one another's eyes for a few moments until she speaks.

"You know it's not like I was running around all willy nilly without a care in the world... I was careful. I had Jason meet me at home and I only got out of the car after checking for brains and even though it gave me a headache I kept my shields down almost the whole day." She told me in explanation not changing her posture and keeping eye contact.

"While I am glad to hear this. I hope you can understand our perspective as well little one?" I said quietly, as I settled my head to rest in my palm my arm bent to raise myself off the bed.

"But it's me that is in danger?" She whispered.

"Hurting you is the best way to hurt us." The thought of her being hurt as a way to hurt Eric or myself made my chest constrict.

"Oh, I didn't think about it that way." She admitted her big blue eyes wide.

"I think that we all need to remember to walk in the others shoes before we react stubbornly. Until you mentioned it, it didn't occur to me that you might have prior responsibilities." I suggested attempting to gently introduce my point of view.

"It didn't?" She questioned.

"It has been a very long time since either of us has had someone else to worry about and besides our Sheriff duties most other tasks are delegated to staff and other employees." I told her realizing that she knew almost nothing about our lives.

"Really, like everything?" She asked me curiously.

"I don't even buy my own clothes, Pamela has seen to it since Eric made her: she has a bit of a shopping addiction." I said smiling at Eric's indulgence of Pam's almost every wish.

"I suppose that would be nice for you I really don't like shopping much." She admitted and I filed the information away for later use.

"She is so bad that I had to ask Eric to command her only shop for me on a quarterly basis. The nest was being constantly inundated with parcels so much so I had to have several employees dedicated to opening and sorting them all." She started to laugh so hard she finally relaxed her posture and slid down on the bed next to me again.

"So now that you're not a Sheriff anymore what will you do?" She asked me searching my face for answers.

"I plan to be with you of course, and Eric and I'm sure we will see Pamela more now that we are living in the same Area." I hadn't really thought about how I would spend my time other than wanting to spend it with her.

"But what about my job, how will I support myself? I have a house that is mine but I still have to earn enough to pay the upkeep, which on an older house isn't cheep." Again she brought up her obligations and demeaning job with the shifter as if she would never do anything other than work as a waitress and live in a run down old home.

I furrowed my brows in question and she smiled and used her thumb to smooth them out.

"Do you think you will get bored?" I asked trying to get to the real issue.

"No of course not but I just can't just quit my job. I just can't." Sookie told me stubbornly.

"I don't understand..."

After a minute of staring at each other Sookie said: "Okay I think we need to.. how did you put it before... Walk in my shoes for a bit okay?"

"Alright Little one..."

"My parents died when I was seven and Jason and I we went to live with our Gran. She did the best she could to raise us. She supplemented her retirement and pension income with odd jobs and she sold some of her baking and crafts over the years to make ends meet. We never wanted for anything, but we didn't have much. As soon as I was able to I got a job and started to help with groceries and fixing up the house. Gran never let me contribute to the bills or anything she wanted me to use the money for myself. Anyhow it's just been Gran and I in the old farmhouse ever since Jase moved into Mamma and Daddy's old place when he turned eighteen. He has his own place to look after but he still pitches in with the stuff that we couldn't do ourselves. And now that Gran is gone it's up to me to keep the house up like she used to; there has been a Stackhouse in residence for the last 150 years."

I listened to her tell me how difficult her childhood was and I could feel how much she loved and respected her Gran. "I wish I could have met her Little One she sounds like a great lady." I told her my fingers underneath her chin so that I could peer into her blue eyes.

"She really was. I miss her so much, more than Mamma, even more than Daddy. I can hardly remember them now; I was so little when they died." I could see her pain in her eyes though she did not shed a tear she held strong.

I pulled her into my arms and just held her for a moment. So much death for such a short life she really is stronger than she gives herself credit. If only she would let us take some of the burden for her: she doesn't have to do it alone anymore.

"I know that we are asking you to make changes to your life to accommodate us, and it probably seems like everything is changing all at once." I said into her hair as I held her tightly to me.

"It really does." She said mournfully.

"It's hard for us to change too you know. After thousands of years it's hard to let someone else in and even harder to remember to let you have a say in how things are done. As Eric's Maker he defers to me always; this is the nature of our relationship. There are times where he might take the lead. Sometimes it is beneficial for others to not know that I am older than he is and because of our appearances assumptions are made. This strategy has served us well in the past." I attempted to explain more of why we might react the way we do having led the long lives we have led.

She popped her head up her eyes wide: "not everyone can tell? How could they miss that it's so obvious it is to me at least."

"How can you tell?" I asked her puzzled by her comment.

"It's your aura: it's huge, and your glow is brighter than his." She tells me letting me know how truly special she really is.

"I didn't realize that you could see that." I tell her.

"It makes it pretty easy to spot a vamp even with my shields up." Now she sounds a bit cocky.

"Yes that is how we seem to each other as well, although it is only the older vampires that can discern any difference indicative of age or strength." I tell her so that she knows that she has an advantage over even younger vampires.

"Oh..." She says in a contemplative tone lowering her face back into my chest.

"What if I promise to try and explain to you why we need to do something as long as there is time? Sometimes we will have to act to protect you and explain when we are able to. It's important that you trust us though or we won't be able to keep you safe." I gently raise her chin so that I can see her eyes while I speak.

"I guess I can try." She tells me.

"That's a good start." I wanted to just leave it at that but the subject of her job with the shifter still bothered me. "Little one about your job..."

"What about it?" She cuts me off her indignant tone letting me know to tread carefully.

"Would you consider taking some time off at least until we form the bond and can hire some guards and teach you self defence. It would go along way to easing our concerns for your safety especially while we are dead for the day." I say.

"I suppose I could switch to just night shifts but that wouldn't give us much time to spend with one another if I have to work all the time." She counters still adamant to hold onto her menial job.

"Why don't we start with some time off while we bond and get things sorted out then we will figure it out later?" I ask.

"Alright I guess I could see if Sam will give me some more time off. How does a week sound?" She offers as a compromise.

"It sounds short but it will have to do Ma Petite. Do you want to call him now?" I agree a sliver of hope emerging.

"Yeah I guess I should get it over with sooner rather than later." She doesn't seem very excited to make this call.

She took the phone I offered her and dialled a number from memory and pressed send her lips pursed in anticipation. I could hear the other end of the call of course and at first the call went fine the shifter was apologizing for being rough with her earlier and she forgave him of course. When she asked for time off he lost it, he berated her up on side and down the other mostly for associating with Vampires. She has not gotten a word in edgewise in a few minutes when I got her attention and held my hand out for the phone. She reluctantly handed it over and I interrupted his rant.

"Shifter as Sookie's boss it is inappropriate for you to make her uncomfortable and belittle her for her life choices. She has called to inquire if she can take a week off from your place of business if this will leave you short staffed I'm sure my Childe could provide a suitable replacement so as to not inconvenience you. It's for Sookie's safety that she is taking the time off and other than that it really is none of your business unless she chooses to share the details with you herself." He grumbled fine in response and asked to speak to Sookie again. I gave her back the phone and listened to him try to apologize again she of course forgave him and hung up.

"Thanks, I didn't know how to get him to listen long enough to tell him what was going on." She's so cute one minute she is fierce and stubborn enough to stand her ground against both Eric and I and then she flips a switch and shows her vulnerabilities with no concern that I might take advantage.

"If he can't be happy for you when you are, he isn't really a friend that is worth all the trouble he puts you through." I say hoping that one day she will realize that she is worthy of much better.

"I don't have enough friends that I can afford to let them go so easily." She tells me dejectedly.

"Have you eaten yet Ma Petite?" I ask her. It's time to distract her from well from everything. I can feel that she is hungry and this seems like the perfect distraction.

"No I completely forgot in all the excitement, I guess I should see about that huh?" She tells me.

"Why don't we see what Eric's day man has stocked the kitchen with, yes?" I say as I pull us from the bed and we exit the room.

"I was here when he arrived; he scared the crap out of me. And then well lets just say he doesn't think much of me that's for sure." Her words anger me.

"What? He was rude to you? Eric and I will have words with him." I say making a note to tell Eric of this as soon as I see him.

"Godric you can't get after everyone who doesn't like me. And he wasn't rude he just wasn't thinking very nice thoughts and people can't really help what they think for the most part." She tells me, giving me insight into her gift.

"It is still inappropriate that he has any opinion on you whatsoever he is paid to do a job not for his opinions on who we fall in love with." I tell her as we walk towards the kitchen through the main living areas.

"You love me?" She asks her shock reverberating through our blood tie.

"I suppose I could have said that in a bit more romantic setting..." I say bashfully I really need to watch what I say around her. She has that effect on me though and I can't help but be truthful and sincere.

She threw herself into my arms and kissed me for all she was worth. She almost distracted me from our original mission of getting her food. I pulled away letting her get some much needed oxygen and with her still attached her legs wrapped around my waist I carried her into the kitchen and set her down on the edge of the counter across from the fridge. I gave her a small peck on the lips and raised my eyebrows and she hopped off the counter and buzzed around making something to eat. I thought she should eat something more substantial than cereal but she claimed that was all she wanted and so we went back downstairs hand in hand after she finished her bowl and washed it and set it on the counter to dry.

"Shower?" She quirked her eyebrow in question and I grabbed her up and had us in the shower before she caught her breath. She laughed the entire time I undressed her and I made very short work of my own and turned the water on and letting it fall over our bodies. We simply washed one another slowly reverently for far longer than necessary both enjoying the touch of the others hands on our skin. We dried one another off and I could tell that Sookie was looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" I asked her.

"Oh, moisturizer, I packed a bag while I was at home. It's in the trunk but we left it at Fangtasia; I guess I can wait until Eric gets home." She tells me making me seriously regret our earlier fight.

"Hold still." I sped out of the bathroom and into Pamela's suite and soon had my arms filled with what appeared to be what my Sookie was asking for. I lugged everything I could carry back to Eric's bathroom and set it down on the counter.

"What's all this?" She asked with both eyebrows raised.

"Pamela." She started to laugh and look over the bottles and she picked one and dabbed some onto her fingers and then applied it to her face and neck.

"All done." She smiled.

"It's a wonder what the rest are for?" I asked absentmindedly eying the multiple bottles that seemingly did similar things.

"I have no idea. I've never been much of a high maintenance a girl I mostly just stick to the basics." She tells me.

"I agree! Even Eric uses more than I could even identify correctly." She threw her head back and laughed as I pointed out the products that Eric had about his bathroom counters.

"You are beautiful when you laugh." I told her and as she calmed I kissed her passionately pulling her into my naked body pressing my hardness into her letting her feel how she affected me. She moaned and wrapped her tongue around my fangs her fingers pulling at my hair and scratching my back lightly at first.

I moved us onto the bed and kept my weight off of her letting my free hand wander over her curves. I found her wet and ready for me and I pulled back and looked into her eyes gaining permission. She nodded and I placed myself at her entrance and went back to kissing her, battling her tongue for dominance, as I pushed slowly inch by aching inch into her warm wet cunt: so tight and warm.

"Oh my god." She cried out as I buried myself to the hilt inside her. Pausing to let her adjust I trailed kisses down her jaw and throat, across her collarbone. She rolled her hips urging me to move. I pulled out almost all the way only to slam back inside. She cried out in shock. I set a slow pace but soon she cried out for me to speed up. The sensation of sliding in and out of her hot wet tight cunt almost sent me over the edge as she clamped down preventing me from moving without hurting her. She clawed at my back drawing blood as she came.

I pulled out and flipped her over and pulled her hips flush with mine impaling her onto my rock hard cock. I flicked her clit gently as I pounded into her from behind; she came a second time pulling me with her milking my seed as I came deep inside her. I sank my fangs into the back of her neck drawing her sweet nectar into me bringing her another release while we rode out our aftershocks still pumping lazily into her.

She collapsed and I gathered her up and placed her beneath the covers and held her until her breathing evened out and she fell asleep. We lay there her sleeping me in downtime until Eric finally came home an hour before dawn. He entered the room quietly. I noticed that he inhaled sharply, no doubt smelling the sex and blood that still lingered in the air. His eyes dilated and his fangs ran out. He raked his eyes hungrily over our prone forms and made his way over at human speed shedding his clothing along the way. He crawled into the bed and hovered over us waiting for me to acknowledge him. He leaned in and nudged me with his nose. I swatted him away not in the mood to deal with him right now.

He sighed and tossed himself onto his back on the other side of the bed.

"Don't tell me your angry with me as well?" He said petulantly.

"No I'm am frustrated with you, that you cannot see her point of view. That you don't care to see her point of view." I told him.

"But Godric..." Eric whined.

"Don't we could have completed the second mutual exchange tonight and been one step closer to bonding with her if you hadn't pushed her like you did." I told him.

"She is so irrational. She doesn't listen when all we want is to keep her safe." He pleaded with me.

"Maybe if you listened to her, her choices wouldn't seem so irrational to you." I told him my eyes closed as I inhaled Sookie's scent to try and calm myself.

"She gave you a reasonable reason to have left the safety of my home to work for the shifter?" He asked me seemingly incredulous that she could possibly have had something to say worth listening to.

"Her actions made perfect sense to her. Eric you have to remember that she isn't wired like we are. She hasn't had to think of her safety first always expecting someone to attack she hasn't lived that sort of life Eric." I tell him.

"All the more reason for her to listen to us so that we can keep her safe." Eric says missing the point completely.

"Eric do you remember when I first turned you? Remember how you felt? How long it took to adjust?" I tell him hoping to remind him of something that he has apparently forgotten.

"But she is mortal we can't wait for years for her to come around we have to..." Eric says his voice revealing how much he cares for her.

"You see my Childe. We have to teach her quickly for her to survive in our world as well as for her to accept being a part of our world. But it isn't going to be easy and we need to make it easier on her not harder by letting our own stubborn natures get in the way."

"Yes Master you are right as always."

"Come here my Childe"

We embraced for a time; Eric laying his larger frame overtop my smaller one enveloping me in his arms.

"In the church..." Eric said almost to quietly for me to hear his face pressed into my neck. I knew what he wanted to know, I have been dreading this conversation for nights now.

"Yes my Childe?" I let him know that I am willing to answer him.

"You were going to meet the sun weren't you?" He asked still pressed into my neck clutching to me as if I were attempting to flee.

"Yes I had planned to meet the sun. I have grown increasingly apathetic to our kind and how we treat others who we perceive to be a weaker species. Two thousands years is a long time and you really don't need me anymore." I tell him.

"That isn't true Godric I do need you just look at the mess I made of things tonight. Without you surely things would have been so much worse: I might have lost her forever." He pleads with me his fear returning.

"Are you ready to admit that you care for her then?" I ask him refocusing on Sookie and away from my misguided attempt to meet the sun.

"You know that I do..." He tells me.

"She will need reassurance Eric she has not had many in her life that she could count on and after what Bill has done to her I fear she will hold out a little piece of herself not allowing herself to love and be loved like she deserves." I let him know.

"I will try to remember that. It a shame that he met her first though isn't it?" He promises and laments things that we cannot change.

"Yes but our experiences makes us who we are and in the end we are stronger for them." I tell him hoping that what I say is true for her.

He kissed me my fangs ran down and clashed with his already extended fangs. We explored each other's bodies reacquainting ourselves again after so many years. We rolled to the side so that we didn't wake Sookie who was still sleeping deeply our limbs tangling. I had missed him these many years apart but I wanted him to have his own life free to make his own life, his own mistakes without his maker watching over him. He needed to grow and he could not do so as close as we had become and remain since the night I turned him. Most makers release their progeny after a dozen years or at least a few centuries but Eric stayed with me seven hundred years. He made Pamela not long after I released him and left him in Northern Europe to make his own way.

Eric kissed and licked down my jaw and throat he started making a keening noise and I could feel how badly he wanted to bite me through our bond. He was practically whimpering with the effort it took to restrain himself. I bore my neck to him and he struck hard and fast drawing deeply his hand searching out my hard cock. Stroking his length in my own hand I sunk my own fangs deep into his neck. His blood flowed into my mouth my tongue flowing over the punctures even as they healed urging more blood to flow. I struck again the feeling of which pushed us over the edge and he came in my hand as I did in his. Sated and happy we curled up around Sookie and let the dawn take us for the day once more.


	8. If love is a red dress Eric

A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews, follows and favourites: ) I have been writing almost non stop, which I am sure to get into trouble for since I have done almost no work this week... This story is just pouring out though and so when the muse strikes I write!

* * *

><p>I don't own anything I'm just taking the characters for a walk.<p>

* * *

><p>Eric's POV<p>

It has been an adjustment to get used to waking with others in my day chamber once again. Ever since Godric released me I have not shared my resting place with anyone. My childe wanted to rest on her own after her first year or so. I found Pam almost immediately after Godric released me; though I didn't change her to replace him. I did it mostly out of loneliness but also because Godric told me that he left me so that I could live my own life, make my own mistakes, and have my own progeny. I took it as a box I needed to check so that he would believe that I am well enough adjusted to stop this foolishness and let me stay by his side once more. Pamela is quite different from us both she is very independent and I'm afraid I have spoilt her terribly. She took to being a vampire with gusto. I didn't have the same issues as Godric had with me. Pam was happy to leave her mortal life and family behind, and never once has she looked back. She has spent a number of years living apart from me and only returned to my side when I called her to help me with Fangtasia right before the great reveal.

In my defence she really is a wonderful childe she is fiercely loyal and a deadly fighter. What harm is it to see to her every wish if it also pleases me to see her happy? Her amusement at my expense over my infatuation with Sookie Stackhouse has almost become intolerable however. I may have to punish her if she persists with her unsolicited Dear Abby advice. Although after Godric's words before dawn maybe her advice could be helpful to us in dealing with her human female drama. I'm not sure if Pam is a very good example of the typical female and so I am loath to know what to expect from her and she from me. It is a different dynamic being bonded than the maker and childe relationship, which I know well. Clearly defined as master and childe however as our bonded she holds much more power over us than I think she realizes.

I know that I cannot fight this at the risk of damaging our relationship further but I cannot help the fear that paralyses me at the thought of how this might end. I know for sure that Godric will meet the sun if she perishes and from what I know of blood bonds it is probable that I will as well. Godric may have decided that his two thousand years on this earth have been enough but I still feel I have more to see, more to know; and her short mortal years may not be enough to quench this thirst of mine.

I felt Godric stirring his hands left me and I could feel him taking in every aspect of Sookie: her scent, the feel of her, the sound of her heartbeat, the taste of her. I opened my eyes to see that she too is awake and nestled happily between us. Her smile melted my heart and I couldn't help but smile in response and kiss her breathless. She will surely be the death of me but what a wonderful way to go. I don't know how I feel so much for someone that I hardly know: I haven't even fucked her yet. I don't like what she is turning me into it scares me how much I care. She is so soft and her scent drives me wild the combination of her and Godric has my fangs itching and my cock hard enough to cut diamonds. Fuck I have been unable to even feed from let alone fuck one of those pathetic bloodbags since I tasted her in Dallas.

The sounds that she makes in response to our touch - she is perfect - made by the gods just for us. I am about to impale her onto my cock when she speaks reminding me of our argument the night before. My anger at her words and actions comes back; though one look at Godric, who is laying next to us watching fangs bared in lust, reminds me that I need to treat her more delicately.

I pull myself together and steady myself pulling back all my anger and calmly I ask her. "Godric tells me that you had your reasons for leaving the house yesterday and I apologize for not listening to them and reacting poorly. Will you forgive me?" So turns to look at Godric who kisses her on the lips and then leaves us alone while he showers.

"Did he not tell you my reasons?" Sookie asks. Her body language radiates defensiveness as she pulls away from me.

"No I think he wants to teach me to be more patient with you. Which I will try and remember to do. Though you will have to be patient with me as well." I try to start out on a more even footing giving her the opportunity to tell me her side of things.

"I know this will be a challenge for all of us. Godric says that we need to try and walk in each other's shoes to learn how the other may feel or react to certain things." She tells me.

"I don't think you will fit into my shoes Lover..." I say waggling my eyebrows at her.

"Eric!" She admonishes the tension broken as I had hoped.

"I'm sorry Lover. Why don't you tell me why you left the safety of my home and went to work for the Shifter?" I asked her.

"He isn't the Shifter - Eric - he has a name!" She scolded but I merely raised my eyebrow and waited for her to realize that she is never going to convince me to like her boss. Not after the way he looked at her last night. "Fine." She huffed out a breath and sighed in defeat after a moment or two of staring one another down.

I waited and finally she spoke. "When I agreed to go to Dallas for you I told Sam I would be gone for two days. I was gone for twice that! He is rightfully upset with me especially since in all the commotion I forgot to even call him. When I called and let him know I was back in town he was short staffed and asked me to come in and work. I couldn't say no; he's one of my best friends, and besides I need the job. Anyways I asked Jason to meet me at my house and he checked to make sure it was safe before I came over and I checked for brains before I got out of the car and everything. Plus I wanted to go home and get some more clothes if I am going to be staying here. My bag is probably still in the trunk where I left it." She spoke explaining quickly not letting me get a word in edgewise. The one time I even looked like I wanted to say something she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Actually I have it right here Ma Petite." Godric interrupted my response, which is probably for the best.

"Thank you Godric, that is very sweet of you." She said turning towards him.

"It was nothing Little one." He told her coming to join us on the bed.

"I could have gotten it myself, but thank you." She responded stubbornly.

"Eventually you will get used to us doing things for you Little one." Godric told her and punctuated his statement with a kiss.

"Starting with protection. I have hired daytime body guards for you." I mentioned diving right in - damn the consequences.

"You what?" She retorted, her eyebrows disappearing into her hairline.

"We have to know that you are safe. If something were to happen to you..." I rationalized my decision.

"Arrgg... Is this just for this week? What about when I go back to work?" She argued back.

"You're not expected to work for the Shifter this week? What a pleasant surprise: no more odeur de wet dog." I couldn't be more thrilled Godric somehow convinced her to take the week off to spend with us. Now we just need to figure out how to gently wean her from her job with the Shifter. She is too good to be serving the rednecks in her Podunk town and that way she will have more time to spend with us.

"Eric your incorrigible!" She retorted.

"But you love it! Admit it Lover. You can't resist me can you?" I teased her right back waggling my eyebrows like I know she likes.

"I'll admit that you drive me crazy Eric!" She attempted to sound indignant but I could see that she was struggling not to burst into laughter.

"Have you two come to some sort of an agreement yet?" Godric interrupted our banter bringing us back to the task at hand.

"I think that we have... We are going to be more patient with one another's point of views and talk through things first before we let them affect our bond." I summarized the extent of what we had managed to deal with so far.

"And the guards?" Sookie baited still obstinately refusing to admit that she needed to be protected.

"I arranged this last night while I was at Fangtasia and I was going to speak with you both tonight when we rose. They started today watching the house; they are members of the Longtooth pack. One of them owes me a debt he is to be your personal guard, while the others will rotate and add additional security to the house." I let them know about the plans that I made the night before. It was an unspoken agreement as we left Dallas that this would need to be put into place and so I know that Godric will understand my actions. This is my Area and my home and so it is my responsibility to provide the security detail. If we are expecting the Queen and other territories to be interested in forcefully acquiring what is ours we must act proactively.

"It is necessary Ma Petite if we want to stay in one place and for you to be safe during the daylight hours." Godric always the voice or reason, how he manages to instill such quick agreement in her has me baffled.

"I think that I get it, but I won't have any privacy! It's just not fair!" Sookie pouted her bottom lip protruding just asking to be bitten.

"I know that this is a big change Little one; but Bill was sent by the Queen, and she has the authority to demand Eric hand you over to her, if we are not blood bonded. And it is likely that she will continue to attempt to take you: she is very impetuous." Godric laid it all out on her in clear terms.

"And once news of you grows other kingdoms will covet you and we need to be prepared." I added hoping to get her to see reason.

"And so this is forever then? Not just while we form the bond?" She quietly responded.

"We could try and leave the area, but you would have to leave your friends and family behind, and even then we can't guarantee that it would work." Godric brought up what might seem like an alternative but in reality would only prolong the inevitable.

"Besides I am a Viking and we don't run from a fight." I certainly didn't want to run it's been too long since I had reason to battle, but if she wants to I would be forced to follow them into hiding.

"Okay so let me see if I have this correct. You want to permanently bond with me, which gives you the right to kill anyone who harms me. As well you want me to be guarded at all times from potential threats?" She stated calmly seemingly having taken all of our warnings to heart.

"That is only part of the true meaning of the bond we wish to form. In the supernatural world a bond is much stronger and more meaningful than marriage in the human one. Human marriage is a fleeting union easily broken whereas a supernatural bond cannot be broken. The bond will tie our life forces together for eternity." Godric restated letting her know of the importance of the bond.

"Oh." Her eyes were wide and her response was barely audible.

"Oh?" I questioned not understanding her timid reaction.

"Well I guess I didn't realize that it was such a big deal! This is all so new to me. I mean last week I was just a telepathic barmaid from Bon Temps and now... I'm not so sure anymore." There is the fiery Faery that I know and love.. Wait did I just say love?

"Are you reconsidering bonding with us?" Godric asked the question that was on the tip of my tongue.

"I don't know? I think I just need a few minutes alone?" She said and she got up and went into the bathroom bringing her bag with her. Godric and I sat on the bed next to one another not looking at each other. She spent almost an hour in the bathroom and by the time she emerged Godric and I were deep into planning for every contingency that we could think of should she refuse to bond with us. We had to keep her safe even if she won't let us protect her we will do whatever is in our power to do so without her knowledge.

My fangs ran down so fast that they cut my lip like a newborn. She is a vision, in red lingerie; a lacy bra and boy short panties, her hair pulled up off her neck. We are both instantly at attention waiting on her to make a move towards us. Her hips swayed seductively as she walked the short distance to the bed. Godric couldn't stay still any longer and pulled her into his arms as soon as she neared the bed.

"You're playing with fire Lover." I growled out advancing on them.

"I just have one question." She asked and we growled for her to make it quick. Holding back any longer was beginning to become painful. "Is there anything else about the bond that I should know about?" She asked.

Godric dove into her breasts nuzzling her perfect mounds with his face. He trailed his tongue up the valley between her breasts over her collarbone and he nudged her thighs apart as he nipped up her throat biting and licking her flesh. He kissed her softly one, twice before he pulled away and looking into her eyes he spoke his voice rough with lust.

"Every bond is different and they are not very common. We have told you all that we know of what to expect. The only other thing is, in the event one of the three of us should meet our final death, it is unlikely that the others would survive the death."

"But..." she started to say but faltered. I lowered myself to the bed. "Knowing my life is so short you want to bond yourself to me? Why?" She continued to ask.

"I have no wish to live in a world that you do not, nor in one where we are not bonded." Godric's voice strong and determined answered her.

"I struggle with this more than Godric. I have felt the need to be near you, to protect you, to know you Sookie ever since that night you came into my bar. I have tried to fight it, tried to convince myself that I couldn't possibly but if I am truthful I find that I have deep feelings for you feelings that I have never felt before." I told her more honest than I have ever been before. And she started to cry. I made her cry!

"Please don't cry Lover I can't stand to see you cry." I told her wiping away her tears with my thumbs. She placed her hand on my cheek as she spoke.

"I'm crying because I am happy. I care about you both so much it feels like I would die if something happened to either of you. I don't know when but I've fallen in love with you both." I launched into them crushing them both under me as I crushed my lips to hers. When she tore herself away to breath she continued to speak. "I am frightened of how much I love you both. I don't think I would survive it if we were to part." She admitted.

"We are not going anywhere Ma Petite. I love you both too much to leave you no matter the circumstances." Godric promised us both.

"So it is agreed that we will form the bond then?" I asked.

"Can I ask for clarification on one more detail before I agree please." She asked though I don't know how Godric stayed attentive as her hands started to wander.

"Certainly." Godric prodded her to ask us anything.

"I know that Vampires are possessive creatures, and that this bond would make me yours, but does it also make you mine?" She asked and the thought that she wanted to claim us as badly as we wanted to claim her made my cock twitch.

"Are you asking if we will be faithful Little one?" Godric asked her his eyes dancing with mirth.

"Yes." She breathed.

"Let me answer this Master. Sookie I have no desire to be with anyone but you and Godric, nor taste anyone but you both. In my anger last night I shamefully attempted to take one of the fangbangers in my office but was unable to: she repulsed me." I admitted something that I hoped not to reveal but in reality made no difference if she is to be our bonded.

"So you are mine as I am yours then?" She confirmed.

"I think our little Fae is as possessive of us as we are of her Godric." I teased.

"I think you are right my Childe." Godric responded sensing my mood.

With devious glints in our eyes we set upon her tickling her until she squirmed wildly in our arms flailing almost off the bed. Our playfulness soon turned into lust; her lacy red undergarments reduced to silk remnants on the floor. I wanted so badly to bury my cock deep inside of her for the first time. Godric held her against his chest as I slowly stroked my fingers along her slit, she is already dripping wet. I inserted two fingers inside her and she moaned and let her legs fall further apart allowing me to settle between them. I teased her slick entrance with the tip of my cock begging for entry, which she gave by impaling herself as she raised her hips to meet mine wrapping her legs around my waist.

Finally buried to the hilt inside her hot wet and tight channel I held still letting her adjust to my size. I kissed her our tongues battling for dominance. I moaned into her mouth as she rolled her hips creating the most delicious friction. I sat back slightly and I almost came at the sight of our joining along with my Maker fangs as he scraped them along her neck drawing blood his tongue darting out to lap up the blood that escaped. I started to thrust and she met me thrust for thrust even as I sped up to almost inhuman speeds. She soon came undone screaming and clenching, her inner walls spasming wildly. She is so beautiful. Godric grabbed the back of my head and mashed our lips together our fangs clashing together. He sliced my tongue with his fangs deliberately sucking violently greedily. So close. I wanted Sookie to come as I did and with slight pressure on her clit we both came hard screaming the others name.

We lay huddled together as Sookie's breathing slowed. "You didn't take any blood?" Sookie asked me lazily.

"I wanted to wait for the second exchange." I explained my hands lazily exploring her skin.

"We need to find a place that we don't mind destroying for the exchange." Godric reminded us.

"We can use my spare light-tight room. We can remove as much of the furniture as possible before hand." I suggested not entirely convinced that what occurred in Dallas would happen again. However I agree that we need to assume that it might. Godric and I used our speed to quickly ready the room and then returned to collect our soon to be bonded together. We left the bed in the center of the room, which we hopped would be spared being close enough to us but removed all other items.

We arranged ourselves on the bed, with Sookie kneeling between us facing Godric.

"You must bite hard enough to open the wound deep enough Little one. You won't hurt us." Godric told her.

We nuzzled at her neck, holding her tightly licking to prepare her for our bites. We struck at the same time her blood flowing into our mouths so hot and sweet. She drew on Godric's wound until it closed I then placed my wrist to her mouth. As my blood hit her system completing our second three way mutual exchange the same bright white dome exploded out from her body. It passed through Godric and myself it felt warm and powerful as it expanded it became more destructive its power more obvious. The bed frame was blown to bits and lay in smoking smouldering pieces, bits of shrapnel embedded into the walls. The blood tie increased in intensity so I could feel all of our emotions and life forces swirling and pulsing together in an almost tangible way.

We lay content in a heap as before lightly caressing one another as the bond took hold changing us. This time is wasn't Sookie's shock at the sight of the destruction that broke Godric and I out of our blissed out state but her pain. We felt it before she started screaming it was sudden and sharp and powerful enough that it was difficult to determine the cause. Godric held her in his arms as she cried out in pain, tears streaming down her cheeks. I couldn't figure out what could possibly be the matter or how to fix it.

I fought to close the bond to shield myself from the pain so that I could think. It was difficult but not impossible to do. She seemed to be in otherwise perfect health; her breathing while shallow was strong, and her heartbeat again elevated in stress but also strong. I opened the bond back up slowly focusing on the source of the pain and I could swear I felt thirst. Could that be the cause of her pain? Willing to try anything to lessen her pain I shot out of the destroyed room and filled a glass with cold water and was back at her side in seconds. Godric let me take her from him her back pressed into my chest while I held the glass up to her lips and attempted to pour some into her mouth. She spluttered and moaned and only managed to swallow a small portion. Her hands came up to her face and she covered her mouth muffling her new screams. She rolled herself into a ball hugging her knees to her chest still holding her hands over her mouth.

"Godric what is wrong with her?" I pleaded hoping that he would have some sort of idea how to fix this.

"I'm not sure. I have never seen anything like this before. Her pain is localized to her mouth. I believe it is a reaction to our blood." Godric replied more calm than I was capable of being while our bonded lay screaming huddled in a ball.

"I have never heard of such a reaction to Vampire blood before." I whispered terrified.

"Neither have I." He told me his hand on my shoulder in comfort.

We took turns holding her while she screamed and cried in pain for an hour before I shot out of the bed and reached for my phone. "I will call Ludwig. She will know what to do." I told him as I dialled the healer's number and waited for her to answer my call. She answered in her usual gruff manner.

"I have need of your services doctor." I said in clipped no nonsense tones.

"You'll have to bring them by the clinic and I'm not seeing new patients Northman." She replied curtly.

"No you must come here now. You have treated her before." I told her my fear leaking through into my voice.

"Fine, but I am doubling my fee." She retorted.

"Fine." I spat and practically crushed my phone ending the call.

The little doctor appeared with her ever-present bag moments later. She took a look about the room and as her gaze fell upon my Maker who still held Sookie's screaming form in his arms she let out a sigh.

"It's such a shame." She muttered as she dug through her bag pulling out a syringe and a vile from which she then drew a small amount into the syringe and replaced the vile carefully into her bag. Both Godric and I growled at the doctor as she approached our Lover with the unknown substance.

"Step aside Vampire unless you want your bonded to be in pain?" She said with authority.

"What is in the syringe?" I asked her suspiciously.

"It will help with the pain; make her sleep. It's all I can do for her." She told us and we relented and watched powerless as she injected Sookie with the drug. Mercifully she stopped screaming and closed her eyes. I could feel the level of pain she felt was somewhat dimmed though it was still present while she slept in Godric's arms.

"What is happening to her?" I asked running the back of my hand over her forehead and down her cheek.

"Her body is adjusting as her magic awakens." Ludwig said gaining my full attention.

"Will this happen every time we exchange blood?" Godric asked her speaking for the first time since the doctor had arrived.

"The explosive light show? Yes. Her changes will be consummated along with your bond. Make sure to call me again when it is time. I'll expect my payment by the end of the week Vampire." She said and then popped out of the room as suddenly as she entered it.

We left the destroyed spare room and returned to the larger main day chamber and we both laid next to her and watched her sleep racked with guilt over the pain bonding her to us has caused her. I told Godric of the first time Ludwig had seen to her and a few other anecdotal stories of our bonded. The time Pam had expected me at Fangtasia came and went with no communication to her. She was unable to get neither Godric nor myself to answer our cell phones and so Pam took it upon herself to let herself into my home and ascertain for herself the reason behind our absence.

"This is why you are shirking your duties Master? To stay home and watch your human sleep?" Was Pamela's sarcastic comment upon seeing the three of us snuggling in our large bed.

"Pamela" I said in a warning tone.

As if our agitated emotions awoke her Sookie's eyes flew open and she started to scream again. Pamela took a few steps back retreating to the doorway. Blood began to flow from her mouth as she continued to scream. This went on for a few minutes and I was about to call Ludwig back when she abruptly stopped screaming. The pain stopped just as abruptly morphing into relief and euphoria that exploded out of her along with a burst of power, which threw Pam from the room.

As we recovered I went back to monitoring our bond very closely and was shocked to find that she again felt thirsty. As soon as Pam burst back into the room fangs down I sent her back out for a glass of water for Sookie. She resisted but seeing that we were unaffected by whatever force had knocked her down she relented and left the room.

"Sookie how do you feel?" I asked her.

"I feel strange and very thirsty but the pain is gone. Was that little doctor here? It's all a little fuzzy." She answered.

"Yes you were in so much pain and we didn't know what to do. She gave you a sedative for the pain which made you sleep for a few hours." I told her, Godric was too busy examining her to answer.

"Oh, well I'll have to remember to thank her, the next time I see her. I am always unconscious during her visits though." She responded with a chuckle.

We were all laughing when Pam brought the glass of water back; she held it out for Sookie as if it were acid.

"Thank you Pam. When did you get here?" Sookie said politely as she ducked under the covers and pulled them up to cover herself before taking the offered glass. She put it to her lips and tilted it back, the three of us watched in horror as the contents transformed as it hit her lips into human blood, which she drank so quickly that we were unable to stop her. She licked her lips and finally noticed our expressions: "What?" She yelled exasperated that we were staring at her.

We stared long enough that she looked down at the glass in her hand: she dropped it the moment she noticed the bloody residue. We all stared at the glass like it was a poisonous snake until Pam picked it up before any could dribble out and run onto our sheets.

"Well that was interesting! How come you get to have all the fun Master?" Pam didn't seem to understand the seriousness of the situation and I was about to command her to leave when Sookie threw her head back in laughter.

"I'm not sure I see the humour in the situation Lover." I practically snarled.

"A room full of vampires and the human is the one drinking blood. And the way that y'all are staring at it like it's going to attack you! It's just too much!" Her speech was different it almost sounded like she suddenly had a lisps almost like a... No... I stared at Godric my eyes wide for a moment until we both looked back at Sookie who looked back and forth between us like she had no idea that something was very, very wrong here.

"Ma Petite, you altered the glass of water to human blood magically and your speech is altered almost as if..." Godric said. Sookie's hands shot back to her mouth her eyes now as wide as our own, she squeezed her eyes shut as if that would make this whole situation go away.

"No. No, this can't be happening. You never said anything like this would happen!" Sookie cried out still covering her mouth.

"This is not something that we could have known would happen. If we did we would have told you. I promised you I would explain things to you before hand if we weren't in immediate danger and I would have, had I known. Dr. Ludwig did say that your body needs to adjust as your magic awakens. She also said that the process would be complete once we have formed the permanent bond with the third mutual exchange. She also said that the destructive light show would continue to happen so we still need to be careful. She also didn't seem very surprised nor did she seem to act as if this were anything other than what needs to happen for you to become what you are destined to become." Godric attempted to relay what we had discovered during the time that she was unresponsive.

"She also asked us to call her when it was time for the third exchange. Maybe she knows more than she told us. She is always so cryptic though." I added wanting her to know all the facts as they pertained directly to her.

"Yes I have never liked the pint sized healer her bedside manner certainly leaves something to be desired." Pam spoke her mind.

"She is the best at what she does though. I cannot afford to anger her unnecessarily." I countered Pam's truthful statement.

"No of course not we couldn't have that could we?" Pam said sarcastically.

Sookie seemed to have calmed down under Godric ministrations as Pam and I argued about the pint-sized healer as Pam so eloquently termed her. Godric is far better at this than I am at this point.

"So does anyone know what type of changes she was talking about?" Sookie asked her speech back to normal.

"No, she was vague as per usual. Have you noticed anything yet?" I remember asking her this after the first exchange this time surly something more than the beginning of a blood bond has occurred.

"Well there is certainly these.." She bore her fangs at us... Wait fangs?

"Little one they are beautiful!" Godric told her as she retracted them again.

"Let me see again. Godric is right they are very beautiful and if I do say so they suit you Lover." Sookie shyly ran her fangs out again and I couldn't resist I kissed her exploring her fangs with my tongue. She responded as expected: her arousal filled the air drawing in the others like a honey trap. Godric growled at Pam and when she didn't leave I broke away from our Lover to ensure that she was in control of herself. Godric immediately lost himself in Sookie and her new fangs. Without having to command her I impressed upon Pam that is was time to leave and head back to the club.

I joined my Lovers so excited to feel her fangs penetrate me for the first time we almost didn't notice Sookie needed more than the cup of human blood that she had drunk tonight. Her stomach started to growl and our growls of frustration were loud enough to drown it out.

"I can wait, we don't have to stop." Sookie panted as she tried to pull us back down on top of her.

"We have all night Ma Petite; we can get you something to eat and maybe even visit Eric's club later on." Godric stated although I had no wish to leave the house.

"Do we have to?" Sookie asked with the cutest puppy dog eyes I have ever seen.

"I would like nothing more than to stay in bed all night with you both. However I have Area business to deal with and I would love for you both to accompany me. If your feeling up to it that is?" I said as I remembered that the Queen is sending an emissary later; she neglected to tell me the reasons for the visit. However I have my suspicions.

"I'm hungry and thirsty but otherwise I feel amazing! I've never felt better." Sookie assured us that she felt fine and from the bond we could tell that she is being truthful.

"Well I can't tell you how glad I am that you are alright. You had us very worried Little one." Godric told her brushing his nose against hers.

"I'm sorry." Sookie apologized unnecessarily.

"You do not need to apologize Lover. Unless you knew this would happen and withheld it from us, which I am sure that you didn't and so you have nothing to apologize for." I told her firmly.

"What would you like to eat Ma Petite?" Godric asked her.

"I wish that peaches were still in season because what I really want is a peach, rhubarb and blueberry crumble with Vanilla Häagen-Dazs on top." She closed her eyes and spoke in a dreamy voice, and as she finished describing exactly what she wanted the most amazing smelling human food appeared out of thin air right in her hands. "Oh wow that's handy!" Sookie exclaimed as she saw the desert that she had conjured magically.

"How did you do that?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

"I don't know... I just thought about it really hard and poof here it is. Pretty Cool huh?" She said simply her glee clear in her emotions. We stared at her as she picked up the spoon buried in the bowl of sweet smelling desert and brought a bite to her lips. The little moan she let escape at the taste of it had my cock aching again. She seemed to not realize what she was doing, until she looked back up at us, and found that we were both hard as rocks, our fangs fully down, leering at our Lover in anticipation, of having her give us the same treatment as that confounded desert she had conjured from thin air.

"What? You're staring again! It is making me self-conscious... Do I have something on my face?" She cried out.

I leaned in a captured her mouth licking and sucking mmm she tasted of sweet and tart and creamy goodness. I moaned into her mouth. She pulled back panting for breath. "I thought that Vampires couldn't do that?" She asked.

"We can taste, we just can't eat or drink any significant quantity, but to taste that dish from your lips." I smiled in rapturous ecstasy I know now why she made the sounds she did as she ate. She went back to devouring her desert eying us as if we would steal it from her. She made the most mournful sound as she swallowed the last of it. Godric couldn't resist any longer and dove into her mouth to taste her for himself. They finally pulled apart a few minutes later and Sookie looked thoroughly ravaged and flushed. She glanced down at the dish next to her and cocked her head to the side.

"What do I do with this?" She asked.

"You conjured it in the first place can't you send it back or make it disappear?" I asked her, Godric nodded in agreement.

"I guess I can try that, I've never done this before so I'm just going on instinct here." She told us as her eyebrows scrunched up adorably and she stared at the dish until it disappeared and she burst into a wide prideful grin. "I did it!" She clapped her hands like a little girl.

"That you did Little one. How do you feel now? Still hungry?" Godric told her feeling as proud as I had ever felt him.

She thought about his question for a moment and then answered. "I think I am thirsty but I am a little concerned about that what with the whole turning water into blood incident." She admitted sheepishly.

"Lover you have fangs it is possible that you require blood now although apparently you still eat human food as well." I told her gently not wanting to frighten her.

"So it seems Ma Petite. You should know that there are more blood drinkers in the Supernatural world than Vampires." Godric told her.

"There are?" She asked.

"Yes in fact certain types of Faery are blood drinkers." Godric continued to explain more about the supernatural world.

"Oh." She exclaimed in what was beginning to be her usual response to new information.

"Shall we give it a try?" Godric prodded her gently, testing to see how she would respond.

"Sure but I think I need a minute just to gather my thoughts. Why don't you two get into the shower I guess we should get ready to go the Fangtasia soon. I'll be right behind you." She said absentmindedly already deep in thought.

"Alright Little one, don't think too long." Godric spoke for us both.

"I won't." She said and gave us both kisses and Godric and I left her on the bed and retreated into the bathroom. I hadn't been in here since we first arrived and the sight of her things neatly placed amongst my own made me want to rush back into the room and wrap her in my arms and never let her go. I shook my head lightly as if to rid my mind of such thoughts. It seems to be a struggle to keep my distance physically and my mind thinks of nothing but her. I followed Godric into the shower on autopilot.

He thought silently to me. 'She is even more magnificent than I first thought.'

'And she is ours. No one will take her from us.' I sent back.

'You seem troubled my Childe.' He knows me so well.

'The Queen is sending someone to search for Bill tonight.' I confided.

'Maybe it would be best if she and I did not go with you then?' He suggested.

'No. I cannot stand to spend another night there without you both.' I told him firmly.

We were startled out of our silent conversation by the sound of her heartbeat directly behind us. We whipped around to find her naked and smiling at us. She gave off the most ethereal glow. Her happiness so contagious that I forgot my concerns of the Queen and anything else that had plagued my mind moments before she appeared.

"You startled us Ma Petite." Godric admitted.

"Y'all have been doing that to me for a while now. I guess it's finally my turn to return the favour." She said smiling even wider.

"You didn't sneak up on us did you?" I asked her.

"Nope. One minute I was sitting in the bed and the next I am here; standing behind you both admiring your world class asses as you washed one another's hair." She giggled her eyes full of mirth and lust. "I was thinking that I really wanted to join you in the shower and then here I am! Poof." She said raising her arms emphasizing her point.

"Another development: it seems you can now teleport. That is also a well-known Fae power though I have never heard of one with so little Faery heritage being able to master such magics before. You are truly unique Ma Petite." Godric told her. If she could teleport to safety then keeping her safe just got that much easier.

"Unique, beautiful, powerful, sexy and all ours." I pulled her flush against me grinding my hardness into her. I hissed in pleasure as I felt her fangs graze over my nipple, she sucked, and bit, and swirled her tongue driving me wild.

"I want to taste you." She murmured into my flesh.

"Bite me, take it I am yours." I came instantly as her fangs entered me her bite strong but gentle. My knees threatened to buckle as she drew my blood into her by the mouthful. I recovered slightly and drove my own fangs into her neck causing her orgasm to rip through her. She threw her head back and screamed, I could sense Godric's hands on her body. He trailed his hands down her wet naked flesh slowly and as I licked my marks to seal them he plunged three fingers into her. She cried out and Godric fingers stroked her until she was close again.

"Drink from me." Godric breathed into her ear breathlessly his voice rough with lust his eyes black. She turned and sunk her fangs into my Makers neck causing him to roar and his seed to shoot from his engorged cock. I watched transfixed as his fangs entered her. As she came in response a bright explosion of power erupted and if I hadn't been holding onto them both I would have been thrown clear as Pamela had been.

The destruction wasn't as bad as it has been only a few tiles and the glass shower enclosure will need to be replaced. I held them to myself as we stood under the now cold stream of the shower. Godric regained his composure first and we shared a look before we lifted our Lover our of the shower and proceeded to dry her body. Her eyes fluttered as she came back to us slowly.

"Oops I think we are going to need to hire someone on a permanent basis to fix all the rooms that we destroy because there is no way we aren't doing that again! Wow!" We both roared with laughter blood tears pricking at my eyes. She huffed exasperated her hands on her hips.

"We have created a monster." Godric told me in a teasing tone.

"What are we to do with our possessive blood thirsty little Faery?" I responded licking my lips.

"Hmmff" She huffed again but she could not hide her smile. We stood staring each other down waiting for the other to break until she turned and sped out the room almost as fast as a Vampire. Godric and I shared a look before taking off after her. She stood in the closet looking through the few items she had hanging in here already. I liked the fact that her clothes hung next to mine it felt right to have her treat my home as her own. I want to share everything that I am with her, I would deny her nothing.

"I have nothing to wear to Fangtasia." She said exasperatedly.

"These are lovely Ma Petite, wear this one tonight." Godric told her indicating a blue and white sundress.

"I want to wear something different tonight something that shows just how..." She said clearly having something specific in mind. She again appeared deep in concentration until suddenly she wore an exquisite red dress her cleavage pushed up to dangerous levels. She wore sky-high black and white horsehair peep toe sling back pumps (thank you Pam for her incessant talk of female garments and shoes). The strapless A-line silk sheath dress flowed over her curves hugging them perfectly and ending just above her knees. Pieces of frayed black silk wrapped around the structured bodice accentuating all the right spots highlighting her hourglass figure. She giggled and twirled in excitement the skirt fluttered gently away from her body as she moved. Her beautiful shinning blond hair flowed in loose curls down her back she wore light makeup her lips glistening and kissably pouty.

"Stunning! You will make us the envy of every man tonight." Godric told her and then he gently kissed her knuckles.

"I'm not sure why I bother to retract my fangs in your presence Lover." I told her as I continued to stare at the vision before us.

"You two! Such flattery. You better get dressed yourselves we don't want to be late." She left us alone to dress and wandered upstairs her heels clicking as she went.

We dressed in record time. Black leather trousers and vest along with motorcycle boots for me; and Godric in his usual linen shirt though he uncharacteristically wore slim fitting dark wash jeans and boots. We found our Lover in the kitchen happily munching on an apple. Her fangs ran down as we entered the room her eyes dilated and her arousal perfumed the air. It took centuries of restraint to not throw her down and have my way with her against every flat surface of my home. We reluctantly piled into my Dodge Charger Godric stretched out in the back seat with Sookie riding shotgun and drove to Fangtasia.

Someone has parked in my spot again, and so I drove around to the front and parked right at the curb and sped around to open Sookie's door. Godric and I each entwined an arm with hers and I tossed Clancy my keys as we passed ignoring the looks and catcalls from the long line of fangbangers and tourists. All conversations ceased as we entered the only sound to be heard is the music, which changed to play an appropriate tune. Maria McKee's sultry voice, preceded by the telltale whistling of her If love is a red dress. We stood so close to the dance floor and the way that Sookie's hips swayed it was impossible not to let her pull us onto the dance floor. The crowd parted before us encircling us as our hands caressed her as she swayed and twisted to the slow sensual beat twirling between us.

As the song came to end we escorted her hand in hand towards the back again ignoring how all eyes in the place followed our every move. Pam zoomed to my side and told me in Swedish that Andre was waiting in my office. We made our way into my office. I opened the door to reveal Andre the Queen's eldest Childe in my chair. He made no move to rise as we entered the room. Godric kept Sookie's arm and they sat on the couch while I lowered myself into one of the guest chairs opposite the desk.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit Andre?" I asked him without taking my eyes off of our Lover.

"I am here on behalf of our Queen. We have reason to believe that a Vampire in your Area has met with foul play." He spoke his voice already irritating me.

"Really? I am unaware of any Vampires in my Area who fit this description." I told him truthfully since I knew full well that Bill was in the hands of his Maker who had every right to do with him as she pleases.

"Do you know your Area so little Sheriff that you do not know when one of yours has been kidnapped or killed?" Came his childish retort clearly attempting to bait me with accusing me of neglect of my duties.

"Watch your tongue. You may be the Queen's favourite Childe but I will not hesitate to put you in your place Andre." I told him fangs bared reminding him of his surroundings.

'He knows who I am Eric. He is Bill's Lover.' Sookie's voice in my mind almost broke my hard mask betraying my shock at hearing her in my mind as only my Maker has done previously.

"The Vampire I speak of is William Compton and you cannot tell me that you are innocent in this with his Human clinging to your Maker." Andre hissed his eyes boring into Sookie.

"Compton is no longer welcome in my Area nor in Area nine of Texas." I told him nonchalantly, he really has no idea who he is dealing with.

"The Queen's wishes trump yours in this matter. She has rewarded him for his years of dedicated service at court with the opportunity to regain possession of his human home. This is non negotiable Sheriff." He threatened looking smug.

"I am unsure if this is relevant any longer as he has returned to his Maker Lorena following his disgraceful actions while in my Maker's Area." I told him revealing our trump card.

"An Area he no longer holds after his own disgrace." Andre spit enraging me.

"That may be true but it changes nothing in this matter. Compton is not here nor does Eric have any responsibility to reclaim him as his former Sheriff. Lorena has every right to do as she wishes with Compton as his Maker." As Godric spoke Andre lost his smugness and he rose to his feet and fangs down he raged.

"I demand that you release his Human to me. He is very fond of her and he would want her to return to New Orleans with me to await his return." He turned on his merger swarming charms most likely attempting to glamour Sookie into leaving with him.

"Sookie is not going anywhere with you Andre." Godric told him calmly.

"She is ours." I seethed.

"You can't be serious Northman? You have never been known to keep pets! Certainly you wouldn't mind if I took her off your hands? Compton tells me she can be quite a handful." Andre's villainous words remind me of why we need to protect Sookie from Vampires like Andre.

"Compton's lost is our gain. He left her for his Maker in Dallas and she has accepted our claim." Godric spoke, how he remained so calm is a testament to his superiority.

"The Queen will hear of this." Andre nearly screamed.

"I plan to call her and let her know of my recent acquisition." I replied calmly putting my feet up on my desk crossing my ankles and leaning back in my chair. Gesturing towards the phone on the desk.

"You have not heard the last of this Northman." He said through clenched teeth and stormed out slamming the door so hard that the casing cracked. Sookie let out a huge breath of air drawing our attention back to her.

"Well that was enlightening." Sookie said cheerfully, smiling widely.

"Yes quite, since when can you project your thoughts Lover?" I said both eyebrows raised in question.

"Oh I figured that out when we had the Were in the hotel room in Dallas. How else did Godric know where Bill and Lorena were waiting for me?" She explained her head cocked to the side.

"I assumed that since he amplifies your gift that he tapped into it somehow." I responded internally berating myself for my assumptions.

"It is a very useful skill to have for us to be able to communicate silently." Godric commented.

"Speaking of useful skills to have..." She said as she rose to her feet her hips swayed seductively over to my desk. She stood to the side near where my feet were still resting. She hardly looked like she was concentrating this time before three glasses of blood appeared; from the smell of them two she filled with her own blood and the other with the purest smelling AB neg I have smelt in centuries. With all the processed foods and industrial pollutants the taste of blood has changed over the centuries.

Godric jumped up and quickly wrapped his arms around her waist as we salivated over glasses of blood.

"You truly are a gift from the Gods themselves." I told her as I lowered my feet and stared at her in awe.

"Oh it's nothing, here try it!" She tried to downplay her actions as common or undeserving of our utter worship.

"Little one this is not nothing. Do you realize what this means?" Godric told her turning her to face him as he spoke.

"Yes I do it means that you don't have to worry about taking too much blood from me. I can conjure it for you whenever you need." She said simply and kissed him and then wiggled out of his arms and kissed me as well.

We each took a glass and waited for Sookie to drink before my Maker and I drained ours in seconds. The mouthfuls of her blood I have taken did not prepare me for the feeling, taste and effects of a whole pint ingested in one sitting. In such a large dose the Faery is evident and we both felt the effects immediately. Pam burst into the room sure that she was missing out on an altercation with Andre after feeling us both go into bloodlust. Her entrance jolted us out of it enough to prevent what surely would have turned into a violent claiming of our Faery.

"Hey Pam. What's up?" Sookie asked as though she was none the wiser as to what she has done.

"What is up is that I felt my Maker and Grandsire go into bloodlust and came back here hoping to find them giving Andre his final death but instead I find you casually sipping from glasses as if you were in the bar in full view of the public." Pam explained her interruption.

"Did you want one?" Sookie asked her holding out her glass eyebrows raised.

"No!" Godric and I growled out in unison.

"Not one of those, but one like mine silly. I know not to share." She dismissed our possessive response, batting it away effortlessly.

"I don't know what could be so impressive that you two are acting like this?" Pam asked taking a few steps into the room.

"Just try it Pam." Sookie said as she conjured another rare vintage AB neg for my progeny. Pam got a whiff of the blood contained in the glass Sookie held out to her and her fangs ran down and she lurched forward taking the glass. My girls gave each other fangy grins as they sipped their bloods. I could not have been prouder.

"Oh Master she is divine." Pam told me enthusiastically while she licked blood from her lips.

"We know." Godric and I said in unison. Our chests puffed in pride as we stood on either side of our little Fae unable to keep our hands off of her.

"Are you going to spend sometime on your throne tonight? You know how the vermin love it." Pam asked.

"Yes I believe we will. Have another chair placed between ours for Sookie and we shall be out in a moment." I told her.

"As you wish." Pam responded deferentially.

"Oh and Pam.." I added just as she was about to leave and fulfill her task.

"Yes Master." She said respectfully.

"Tell no one of this." I reminded her.

"I wouldn't dream of it." She drank the rest of her blood and left the glass for Sookie to disappear to where ever she got them from in the first place.

We sat on the raised dais for an hour ignoring all attempts to solicit our attention, which became more depraved as the night wore on. Until Sookie's anger spiked and she shot from her chair and we watched from our seats as she approached a man sitting at the bar. We barely held our places as she flirted with the vile Human. I have never noticed him before, his appearance seemed to blend in with the fangbangers: ever present black clothing and he even seemed to have added makeup to make him appear paler than he was. Not a small man by any stretch of the imagination although bland in appearance and I could smell his ordinary O positive blood and sweat from here. Only Sookie's anger let us know she was clearly not enjoying his attentions but most likely read something from his mind. After speaking with him a few moments she left the bar with the Human following her his eyes glazed as if glamoured.

She led him directly down into the basement, we followed keeping watch though careful not to interfere. She turned and grabbed him breaking his dazed look and threw him into a wall with more force than she should have had even after drinking from both of us. He broke several bones and lay in a bloody mess. Sookie's rage rose as she stalked forward and picked up the Human who looked to weigh more than twice her weight with ease by the tops of his arms.

"Sookie?" Godric asked wanting to know what it is that she heard.

"Why don't you tell them what it is that you and your friends have been up to Carl?" Sookie seethed. The Human named Carl started to shake his head and struggle in her grasp. She growled at him and tossed him to the floor again. She whirled around to face us and finally spoke. "He is part of a fots cell of drainers. They have been stalking the Vampires who frequent your club and following them home. This one has been following you," she looked at me her emotions raging through her eyes, "and he has the locations of three of your homes already. He was hoping that you would return to the same place again tonight so that he could break in while you slept tomorrow." She said tears streaming down her face. I was frozen where I stood in shock at the level of emotion this raised in her.

"Shhh Little one. Eric is fine. It's alright. Shhh." Godric held her while she cried and I didn't know how to go about what I had to do. There is no way to let this go not with a group of drainers associated with the fellowship of the sun.

"Sookie we need to learn as much as we can from this one." I told her all business: I have an Area to protect.

"I already have everything we need Eric." She told me and then buried her face back into Godric's chest. I hauled the would be drainer, Carl up off the floor where Sookie had left him. I proceeded to glamour him to leave the area and to become more tolerant. I was just finishing up when Sookie spoke again. "Eric what are you doing?"

"I am glamouring Carl here to leave my Area before dawn." I told her still holding onto the drainers shoulders his feet dangling in the air.

"Eric he wanted to kill you! And he would have if I weren't here tonight and happen to overhear him. And it wouldn't be the first time he has drained someone and left them for dead either." Sookie said her anger radiating dangerously off her. I have never seen her look so deadly a weaker man would certainly cower where I remained tall.

"What are you saying Sookie?" I asked her.

"I am saying that he shouldn't get off with a new life after what he has done. What he planned to do to you." She told me her anger morphing into bloodlust her eyes took on a reddish glow and her voice changed laden with authority and power. Godric struggled to keep a hold of her as her magic burst to the surface. The air starts to swirl picking up her hair and tossing it violently. I am still holding the Human when he convulses and turns gray and a fine mist explodes from him and flows into Sookie.

As the mist enters her body the room goes back to normal and she collapses in Godric's arms. He pulls her into his arms bridal style and I drop the lifeless husk that remains after whatever our Lover has done to him. I call Pam to me, and she zooms down the stairs and stops at the bottom of the steps taking in the scene.

"Dispose of the body Pamela. I will not be available tomorrow night I expect you to see to things in my absence." I tell her dispassionately.

"Yes Master." She responds her eyes lowered.

I follow my Master and Lover out of the club and we drove in silence back to my home. The Were guards are in place as instructed and let us through the gate without incident. I have no patience for Were's at the moment. The sun would set in a few hours and Sookie is still unconscious. We bathed her gently after removing her blood stained dress and shoes. We settled into our bed under the covers our Lover firmly wedged between our bodies protectively.

Neither of us had spoken and the dawn took us to rest Sookie never having regained consciousness though we could tell she rested peacefully. Exhausted but happy and safe in our arms.


	9. Dealing with consequences Sookie's POV

A/N: I don't own anything I'm just taking the characters out for a walk.

* * *

><p>Sookie's POV<p>

I awoke unable to move once again though it seems that they are hours from waking. It takes a few minutes to pry their fingers and limbs from around my body freeing myself from their protective embrace. I rush into the bathroom and deal with my human needs. The bathroom is still in shambles so grab my things and give them both a kiss as I leave the room making sure the door is securely locked behind me. It's not until I am in the shower, in what seems to be Pam's suite; the water falling gently over my face and through my hair, that I remember what happened last night. It all comes back in a rush knocking me to the ground.

The images and feelings that bombard me are so unlike myself that I have no hope of assimilating them. The water runs cold before I am able to regain my footing and rise; turning off the water and drying myself and then dressing on autopilot. All I can see is Carl's contorted face as his every blood cell collapses and his essence leaves his body and enters my own. How I could murder a human being that way has me dry heaving over the toilet for a few moments. The most shocking and troubling part of this whole thing is that I really cannot find any part of me that isn't glad that he is dead. I should feel sickened and horrified by my actions, but I don't and I have never felt more inhuman in all my life.

I finally make my way upstairs to the kitchen and go about making something to eat using the food in the refrigerator. I am so lost in my own thoughts that as I take the last few bites of the meal I have made: yellow pepper omelette with goat cheese. The ring of the doorbell and accompanying knocks on the front door, which I have never used before, startles me. Leaving my plate where it lays I pad slowly to the door to open it for my personal guard Alcide Herveaux. I can hear him practicing his introduction speech as I make my way over to the door. Stunned by the sight which greets me I let him jump straight into his introduction and let his hand hang in the air a moment too long while I recomposed myself. I closed my gapping mouth and shook the hand of my six foot three very muscularly built dark haired with piercing green eyes bodyguard. Maybe this guard thing won't be so bad after all I thought to myself as I shook my head to clear it of lust cobwebs so that I could carry on a conversation with the man.

"Hi, I'm Sookie Stackhouse. It's nice to meet you. Do you want to come inside?" I introduced myself attempting to cover the effect he is having on my body with my ingrained southern hospitality that Gran spent my entire life instilling in me.

"Sure, maybe just for a moment. It's nice to meet you too Ms. Stackhouse." He said releasing my hand; I could hear straight from his brain that I was not what he was expecting when Eric called him the other night. It seems that Eric hasn't given him much information about me at all.

"Please just call me Sookie, can I get you anything? I was just having breakfast so there is coffee if you want some." I offered wanting to be on at least friendly terms with someone who I would no doubt be spending a lot of time with.

"A cup of coffee sounds good if it's not to much trouble." He said politely while he checked me out wondering what a sweet girl like me was doing mixed up with Vamps.

"Not at all. Have a seat I won't be but a moment." I told him while I continued to listen in as he assessed the room and took up a seat with the best vantage point - at least he seemed to take his job seriously - even if he spent the rest of the time admiring my ass.

I grabbed my plate and placed it in the sink to wash later and poured Alcide a mug of black coffee and topped up my own. I sat down next to him and took a sip, moaning as the hot liquid ran down my throat. It felt like ages since I had partaken in my morning ritual - steaming hot java strong with just a bit of cream - I seem to have gotten my internal clock turned around onto Vampire time. Alcide adjusted uncomfortably in his seat reminding me of his presence. I guess it's now or never.

"So... Since we are going to be spending a lot of time together I guess we should get to know one another a bit first." I suggested still holding onto my mug with both hands like it was my lifeline.

"Uh sure, what would you like to know?" He responded not expecting the question.

"Actually I think it is you that needs to know more about me than what Eric has told you." I told him taking him by surprise when I used Eric's first name, which apparently isn't common.

"I suppose if it will help me keep you safe then that is a good idea." Alcide said unsure of what he's gotten himself into and he finally turned and we faced each other leaving our mugs for the moment.

"Alright well the first thing you should probably know is that I am a telepath." As I told him this be blanched visibly and he swore loudly in his mind. I couldn't help but chuckle at his reaction. He immediately schooled his thoughts rather impressively.

"I should have known Northman wouldn't setup this kind of security for just anyone." He said kicking himself for all the ogling he did hoping I wouldn't let on or he was sure that he was done for.

"Nor does he let just anyone into his home. Can I ask why he choose you for this?" I asked sincerely interested in not only his motives, but also his dedication.

"He called in a debt and here I am." Alcide said clearly not wanting to talk about the reasons for his appointment as my personal guard in any further depth. I heard from his thoughts that it is his father's gambling debts, which Eric owns that put him here. And he is glad that Eric is letting him work off the debt rather than calling it in as it would bankrupt their surveying business if he did.

"Alright well since you're here I guess I can get out and do a few errands without fear of Eric's wrath." I told him and hopped down off my stool. "Let's go meet the rest of the guys first and you're driving - my car is still at home." I told him as he got to his feet pouring the last of his coffee down his throat. As soon as he turned his back and headed towards the front door I magic'ed the dishes clean and put them away. If this stuff can't make my life easier in some ways what good are the downsides? And I didn't even have to wiggle my nose to boot. I looked down at what I was wearing and called out for Alcide to hold up a minute while I changed. I sped off to the powder room, I had explored the house the other day, and quickly changed my clothes into jeans, an off white graphic T and kicks and summoned my purse to me from where ever I had left it.

I grabbed an apple off the top of the fruit bowl on the kitchen island and met Alcide out front. I pulled out the set of keys that Eric had left me and locked the door and followed Alcide to his truck. He helped me up into the cab of his dark blue Dodge Ram pickup and got behind the wheel and started down the driveway. He stopped and introduced me to the two guys at the gate as Chip and Jordan. They were both almost as built as Alcide, but not nearly as good looking though they both put off the same dangerous vibe. After a few pleasantries Alcide rolled up the windows and we continued on our way.

"Where too?" He asked me and I gave him directions to my house. I wanted to head over there and make sure that everything was copacetic and batten down the hatches since I wasn't going to be spending very much time there. We rode in silence until about halfway there.

"So I gotta ask... What's a girl like you doing mixed up with Vampires?" He asked, and I had to give him credit at least he says what he thinks.

"Well it's kind of a long story but basically my first boyfriend was a Vampire and after they found out about my telepathy well things got a little interesting. And now it seems that having a telepath is on everyone's wish list making me target numero uno." I told him more than a little bitterly. I'm working on being okay with my life now but sometimes it still stings the things I've lost.. especially Gran.

"They have a way of assuming they can do whatever they please after centuries. I guess it's good that you ended up with Northman he's about as honourable as Vamps get." Alcide told me.

"You sound like you know him pretty well?" I asked hoping to get more info about their relationship.

"Yeah well he's been..." He was about to say Sheriff but stopped not knowing how much to tell me.

"It's alright I know all about the supernatural world. Telepath remember." I reminded him and tapped the side of my head.

"Oh right, sorry it's hard to remember you seem like such a normal girl." He almost looked like he wanted to blush it was sweet.

"Thanks, I think." I said not really sure if I took what he said as a compliment or not. He seemed to mean it that way.

"You know what I mean. This world isn't a place for a girl like you, it'll chew you up and spit you out if your not careful." He tried to explain by telling me things that I unfortunately already knew first hand.

"You'd be surprised." I told him as we pulled up to my house and I jumped down from the cab onto the gravel driveway. I lowered my shields and all I could detect was Alcide and myself and so I made my way around to the back door. Alcide took the keys from me and unlocked the door and told me to stay put while he checked the place out first.

Ignoring his request I carried on into the kitchen and started going through the fridge throwing out all the stale dated items which was pretty much everything in there. By the time he came back I had half a garbage bag filled and I had started wiping down the inside.

"I told you to stay put!" He whisper yelled at me.

"And I told you there wasn't anyone here. Sheesh!" I shot back at him so over listening to over protective males.

"Someone has been here though looks like a bit of a struggle in the front room." He said and I dropped what I was doing and rushed into the living room and saw that he was right; from the looks of things as I went from room to room, someone had been here snooping and either got caught or coerced someone into letting them in.

"Can you tell what or who was here?" I asked Alcide. He raised an eyebrow and was about to ask what I was talking about. "Alcide I know that you're a Were. All the guards Eric hired are all from the Longtooth pack, right?" I told him my hands on my hips he looked appropriately abashed and finally spoke telling me what wanted to know.

"Smell's like a Human female and a male Vampire that I haven't met before." He said succinctly.

"Oh no! Tara!" Shit I had totally forgotten all about her. "I am such a bad friend." I said to no one in particular. I went about straightening up putting things back where they belonged. Nothing came to me that would be helpful in figuring out what happened to Tara. The only thing I could think of was to uninvite all the Vampires who had ever received an invitation and to invite both Godric and Eric just in case. Alcide raised an eyebrow at me in question and I just shrugged. As I straightened I was checking to see if anything was missing hoping for a clue of some kind to who might have taken Tara. The only thing that seems to be missing is a picture; one taken on my eighteenth birthday with Gran, Jason, Tara, Lafayette and me, which made no sense...

"Jason!" Oh no why hadn't I thought of this sooner. If anything happens to him because of me I will never forgive myself. I ran back into the kitchen and sure enough I had a few messages I pressed the button on the machine and had to listen to them all: Sam, Sam, Sam, Tara, Laf and Sam again, no Jason though. I tossed everything in my purse onto the kitchen table looking for my cell phone and found it dead probably having died hours ago. "CRAP!" Alcide was keeping his distance as I rushed about acting like a crazy person. I ran into my room and found my spare charger and plugged my phone in. I stalked back into the kitchen and practically ripped the phone off the wall in my agitation. Oops I guess I need to watch my strength now that I have been ingesting powerful Vamp blood. I giggled to myself as I dialled Jason's familiar number by heart and held my breath while it rang until his voicemail picked up. I hung up and called again, and again. I finally left a message asking him to call me after getting no answer to my fourth consecutive call.

"We need to go over to his place and see if he's there. I've got a bad feeling about this." I told Alcide and scooped up my purse's contents and hustled him outside and locked the door behind me. We jumped into his truck and I gave him directions and we were jumping out in front of my parent's old place not two minutes later. Alcide went rigid the minute we left his truck his nostrils flaring. "What do you smell?" I asked as I eyed Jason's truck, which was parked where he normally parked it, looking like nothing was amiss.

"Panther." He said before he took off and made a circuit around Jason's place. When he came back I was frozen to the spot and he looked like he had bad news. I checked the place and so I knew that no one was inside already.

"Just tell me." I said cringing.

"The back doors been busted in and I found a panther print in a smear of blood on the dock out back." He pulled no punches I guess he figured I would get them out of his head anyways, which is true I guess.

"Crap, Jason!" I cried out. What has he gotten himself into now? "Do you think this and my Vamp visitor are related?" I asked him trying desperately not to freak out.

"I don't think so. If this panther is part of the Hotshot pack then no; they don't usually mix with anyone but their own." Alcide said thoughtfully.

"Well I guess that's something." I said out loud. "Is the place secure enough?" I asked him.

"I can put up some sheeting over the broken pane for you." He offered rubbing the back of his neck. I tried to stay out of his head while he got to thinking about what could have happened: Alcide had seen a few of these go sideways before.

"Thanks that would be a big help Alcide." I told him and he grabbed some tools from his truck and went around back for a few minutes, which gave me time to gather my thoughts. I followed him back there and used my spare key and we checked inside just to be sure. Everything inside seemed fine, messy but nothing was out of place. I left Alcide to it and walked down to the dock to look at the print for myself. When he finally finished up I had some semblance of a plan. The first part meant dealing with Sam sooner than I had hopped but I guess that would be like ripping off a band-aid: painful at first but at least it would be over with.

Alcide carefully put his tools away and we got back into his truck without a word. "We need to make another stop at Merlottes. You know where that is?" I asked him.

"Yeah sure I know it." He nodded and started up the truck and headed back out to the road.

"Okay good. Hopefully I can figure out what's been going on round here the last few days." I told him.

"Alright." He says agreeably and we are soon pulling into the Merlottes lot and walking in the front door, which I haven't done in years. Everyone's thoughts hit me like a ton of bricks, although it doesn't take hardly any effort to tone them down to a level where they are just background noise. I notice Sam behind the bar and make my way over to him with Alcide right on my heel. They nod to one another and we take a seat and I realize that even though I just ate breakfast I am starving again.

"Hey Sam how's it going?" I say in a friendly tone and I try and offer him a smile but I know it doesn't reach my eyes.

"I'm good, you?" Sam replies completely ignoring Alcide.

"I'm pretty good Sam. Can't complain other than being starving can I get a burger Lafayette and a sweet tea, when you get a moment." I say and can't help but salivate a little at the thought of that burger Laf sure does know how to make a mean burger.

"Sure thing Chere, anything for you Alcide?" So they do know each other! I wonder if all the two-natured know one another or if it's for some other reason?

"That sounds good I'll have the same." Alcide said with a smile in my direction, which rubbed Sam the wrong way. His mind was running wild with all sorts of reasons why Alcide would be here with me. Anything from me dropping the Vamps to the more explicit that they loaned me out as some sort of escort. Eww! I slammed my shields down after hearing that and glared at him, which didn't go unnoticed by Alcide who's low growl was clear in meaning: back off. Sam finally dropped his staring contest with Alcide and spun around to turn our orders into the kitchen. He had no plan to back down unfortunately and came right back and started back up staring Alcide down and most likely speculating wildly as well. I wasn't going to be listening in while this was going one that's for sure.

"Hey, Sam can I speak to you in your office for a moment." I figured we had better get this over with or things were going to get ugly and soon.

"Sure thing, Chere." He replied happily having misread my intensions. Alcide got up right behind me and Sam whirled around barked at him that he wasn't welcome.

"I got a job to do and you're not going to get me murdered for slacking on day one." Alcide told him quietly as he bowed up on the much smaller Sam. I huffed in impatience at their behaviour and stomped ahead of them both. I couldn't care less if either of them followed at this point. They did and Alcide closed the door behind them and leaned against it. Sam ran his hand through his hair mussing it up into a halo of strawberry blond curls and rubbed his hand over his face. He sat down hard in his chair leaning back causing it to squeak in protest.

"Sam when was the last time you saw Tara or Jason?" I asked from my seat across from his desk.

"Tara and Jason? What do they have to do with anything? Aren't you going to tell me what the hell is going on? First you ask for a few days off and you won't tell me why. Then you show up two days late and Bill's nowhere to be found and now you're hanging all over Northman and that young looking Vamp! What gives Sook? You used to be such a good girl, why did you have to go and get caught up in all this Vampire shit? And what's with the wolf you banging him now too?" Sam started in on me loud and angry and stayed that way.

Shocked didn't cover it. I sat mouth gapping at my friend and boss while he looked more and more uncomfortable the longer my silence dragged on. I had no idea what to say to him and I was starting to doubt whether I wanted to say anything in the first place. I finally got a hold of myself and straightened my spine and narrowed my gaze.

"You look here Sam Merlotte. Who I'm with is none of your business you're not my father nor are you my boyfriend. You are my boss and I thought you were my friend. Now when was the last time you saw my brother and Tara?" I said the last bit through clenched teeth and my hands clenched into fists so tight my nails were digging into my palms.

"Shit Sook, you know I didn't mean it like that. I've just been so worried about you ever since that fanger moved into town." Sam tried to backpedal as he realized his mistake in getting me on the defensive and angry.

"My brother Sam!" I yelled and slammed my fist on his desk. He ran his hand through his hair again and sat forward in his chair it's protesting squeak was the only sound in the room until he finally spoke.

"Your hound of a brother left here the other night with some blond as per usual; it was real close to closing. And Tara I haven't seen, ever since that Eggs of hers up and left her a few weeks ago, she ain't been showing up for her shifts or nothing." Sam told me making me realize that I haven't been paying attention to my friends in far too long, as I had no idea what was going on in Tara's life anymore.

"Thanks Sam. Can you keep an eye out for them for me?" I asked him knowing that everyone in town comes through here on a pretty regular basis.

"Sure thing, Chere. There something I should know?" He asked with a hopeful look on his face.

"There isn't really much to tell at this point Sam, but thanks for your help." I said and stood up and walked towards the door, which Alcide opened and we left Sam sitting behind his desk stewing in his thoughts. We took up our seats again and Alcide left me to my thoughts, which kept me busy until Laf brought out our food himself.

"Hey baby girl look at chu looking fine! And who's the tall piece of sexy you brought with you today?" Laf said in his very own vernacular.

"Lafayette this is Alcide, Alcide Herveaux this is Lafayette Reynolds." I introduced them and Laf continued to blatantly eye-fuck my guard.

"Girl you always find the most scrumptious men! Even if he is scarier than the devil himself tall blond and deadly is fine and he knows it. And that other Vamp he had with him the other night. Woowee girl you sure know how to pick em." Laf said with all the appropriate gestures and winks.

"Thanks Laf." I told him knowing that there was no way to get out of it anyways.

"So what happened with you and Bill anyways?" Laf asked the one question that I really wished he hadn't in fact lets go back to Eric and Godric maybe ask me more about them...

"I don't really want to get into it right now but we are definitely over that's for sure." I told him hoping he would get the message and butt out. I also maybe might have been hopping that he would spread the word that we are over so that I don't have to answer the same question from everyone in town.

"Well I'm sure you had your reasons. And I sure do hope you know what you're doing with tall blond and dead though." He sassed giving me a wink.

"Don't worry about me Laf" I told him unable to stop the blush from rising in my embarrassment. At least I knew that Laf wouldn't judge me like all the others. He genuinely cared that I was happy and didn't care who or what made me that way as long as they treated me right.

"Hey Laf when was the last time you saw Jason or Tara?" I asked him before he could slip away back into the kitchen.

"I ain't seen your brother since the other night you'se were all here during your last shift. And Tara that girl done gone off the deep end after Egg's. I tried to straighten her out some, but she just don't want the help." He told me clearly worried about his cousin.

"Thanks Laf if you see either of them you tell them that I'm looking for them okay?" I told him.

"Sure thing baby girl. I'll see you around." He told me and left us to our burgers and we ate in silence for a bit.

"These really are the best burgers in the area." Alcide commented interrupting my pawing through the minds of the patrons of Merlottes looking for a clue to where Jason and Tara might be.

"Hmmm?" I asked him not having heard what he said. He repeated himself and I told him I agreed and teased him with the recipe even though Laf would never forgive me for sharing it. Sam finally came back out and put a damper on our bantering. We finished up our burgers and we were about to leave when I thought of something.

"Hey Sam?" I asked.

"Yeah Sook?" He replied.

"Did you recognize the girl Jason left with?" I asked hopefully.

"Ahh.. Yeah now that you mention it! I think he left with Crystal Norris." He said with dubious expression.

"Calvin's niece?" Alcide asked.

"That's the one. He's a crew leader over at the Norcross plant on the other side of town." Sam confirmed the connection to the Hotshot Panthers. I could hear the two-natured explanations and overtones that went unsaid between them.

"Thanks for your help Sam. I'll see you as soon as my week off is over." I called over my shoulder as we walked away.

"You be careful Chere." He called after me.

"I always am Sam." I turned and smiled at him and then closed the door behind me. Leaving Merlottes behind after the quietest lunch on record even if Sam and I did go at it for most of the time. Not a one person had seen my brother or Tara in days, damn unhelpful lot of them.

We got back into Alcide's truck and I asked him to take me back to my place because I realized that I had left my cell phone. "I'm sure he's fine Sookie. There's a million reasons for the scene at his house." Alcide said trying to reassure me unsuccessfully.

"You don't know my brother. The both of us really... Trouble just seems to find us." I told him a tad ominously although as my personal guard he should probably know this won't be some plush gig watching some chic shop and go to yoga or some shit like that.

Alcide parked around back this time and he insisted on checking the house again before I could go and retrieve my phone even though I assured him that I would be able to tell if anyone was here. With my phone finally charged up I checked my messages, which were completely full. I deleted most of them having spoken to Sam already, and some of them were hang-ups. The last one worried me it was Catfish calling to ask if I knew where Jason was because he didn't show up to work yesterday, and another one from him this morning almost identical.

I hit redial and Catfish answered on the second ring. I asked him if Jason had shown up yet and he told me that he hadn't. He let me know he already sent Dov Beck over to his place to check up on him and found his truck with the door ajar and the back door window smashed. Since I hadn't answered he'd took it upon himself to call it in to the sheriff's office already. Of course Bud told him that he'd probably turn up having spent the night with some girl. I thanked him for his help and concern and let him know that I hadn't seen him either. I listened to him vent over the incompetence of our town's finest for a moment and then I was left with Alcide and the overwhelming feeling that something was terribly wrong.

Alcide read the panic on my face and suggested that we drive out to Hotshot and see if he is there. I don't think I have ever felt so grateful for someone else's help before in my life! I threw my arms around his neck and thanked him repeatedly for being here today. The ride was tense, and my mind was jumping to the worst. As we got closer I felt like we were being watched and sure enough I could feel a dozen minds following us on either side of the highway. They must have been in animal form because I couldn't really get any thoughts from them just feelings and they were definitely not friendly towards strangers in these parts.

The community of Hotshot consisted of a few houses gathered around a crossroads with the homes pushed back a ways. There were plenty of people around but not any we could see and even more eerie was the lack of sounds. Most places like this you would be scared to get out of your vehicle on account of the dogs but there wasn't a dog to be found anywhere. Alcide drove straight up to one of the nicer homes; it was obvious that the owner kept good care of it. The house had new coat of paint and the yard was neat as a pin. We marched straight up to the front door and Alcide pulled back the screen door and I knocked on the door. Not a minute passed before an older man of average height with salt and pepper hair opened the door; he radiated otherness and his eyes were an unusual colour almost yellow.

He took our measure and spoke with an air of authority. "Alcide." He nodded towards my companion before he turned to me. "And you're Sookie Stackhouse right." He said clearly already knowing who we both are.

"I am, and your Calvin Norris? Crystal's uncle?" I replied.

"I am. It's nice to meet you. Now what brings you out here today?" He seemed to take in our countenance and got down to business.

"We are looking for my brother Jason, he was last seen with Crystal and he hasn't been to work and I'm worried about him." I told him truthfully. I heard straight from his mind that he really had no idea where Jason might be.

"Well why don't we go on over and ask her then." He suggested and closed the door behind himself and walked us over to another house across the street. I started to search mentally for Jason now that I wasn't more concerned with watching our backs since Calvin seemed to be in charge around here. As we walked over to Crystal's I saw a man a couple of houses over slink out of a shed and after staring at our group for a moment he disappeared into his home.

Crystal opened the door and let us in. She was not very forthcoming with answers. Until Calvin put her in her place with a paw to the face, that I should not have been able to follow, she adamantly insisted that she knew nothing of Jason's whereabouts. She changed her tune pretty quick and admitted to being there when he disappeared. She claimed to not know what happened but I heard her think that she smelt one of her own that night.

"You recognized the smell didn't you Crystal. You can't lie to a telepath. Who was it?" I said calmly attempting to reign in my anger at the silly girl in front of me. I heard clear as a bell the name we needed, "Felton, it was Felton she smelt. Where can we find him?" I spoke for her and Calvin seemed surprised that Crystal knew anything at all. Apparently Calvin thought that she would have nothing to tell us about my brother and that we would leave. The image of the man I had seen before as we walked over here popped up in his mind and I was out the door faster than any of them could follow.

I found the shed and ripped the lock off and threw open the door. In the dark huddled on the ground was my brother. I ran to him and started to help him up. He cried out "Sookie, Sook is that you?" And then I noticed that he was covered head to toe in bites and only clothed in torn filthy jeans.

"Oh Jason yes it's me, don't worry Jase we've got you." I told him as I passed him off to Alcide. And as I turned I saw that we had acquired an audience, which included Felton and Crystal. Crystal was screaming at Felton and all those assembled started to surround them. I fought against the power that was overwhelming me and I was winning until I heard that this was considered a blood offence and his life was now forfeit. As Jason's proxy his life is mine for what he has done to him.

"You have committed a blood offence against my blood kin and for that your life is forfeit." I raged and I could hold back my fangs no longer. The crowd started to back away as I stalked forward towards my prey. Felton attempted to hide behind Crystal but she is innocent in this. Her only crime is wanting to somehow escape from her lot in life and falling under Jason's spell. I tossed her aside easily and I grabbed Felton by the throat, I paused to look Calvin in the eye as he struggled in my grasp. Calvin nodded in acceptance and I sunk my fangs into his neck. I drank until I sloshed and then twisted his neck sharply breaking it and dropping him to the ground at my feet.

The crowd dispersed slowly most everyone backing slowly away until only Calvin and Crystal were left save Alcide, Jason and I. "I am terribly sorry for Felton's actions I knew nothing of this." Calvin apologized.

"What now? Will he turn?" I asked him.

"We won't know for sure until the full moon. We will take care of him though, we take care of our own." Calvin promised.

"Thank you Calvin." I thanked the were-panther leader and we turned to leave. Alcide nodded to the were and carried Jason back to his truck while I trailed behind.

The sun was setting as we drove out of Hotshot; Jason slumped in the passenger seat leaving me to sit between them. The time of day drove my thoughts away from Jason and what might happen to my Vampires who were most likely already up and furious that I am not there again. I realized that I haven't even given much thought to the bond today. I have been too caught up in my own drama dealing with killing the drainer and then Tara and Jason to even give it a moments thought.

Thinking back to what they told me, what they are asking me to do, what this bond means - and most of all - what this bond is bringing out in me. If I really think about it the thing that frightens me the most is losing them and not having them in my life. I should be concerned that I have changed into something that I don't even recognize, but I'm not. I can hear Alcide and Jason thinking away and they both seem to have come to the same conclusion: I am not Human. Alcide is trying to figure out why I need a bodyguard and Jason is wondering if what happened to me will happen to him too.

I don't know whether I feel that this bond means the same thing to me as it does to them. Maybe it's not something I can understand having been raised as a Human. After spending some time with the Hotshot community I have realized that Supernatural societies are governed very differently than the one I am used to. I am still lost in thought when Alcide asks where we are going and I tell him to drive straight to my place. Thoughts of rings, white dresses and last names swirl in my mind as we pull up around back of the old farmhouse. Alcide comes around and helps Jason from the truck and into the house. Jason still hasn't said anything since we found him in the shed and under the living room lights his bites look even worse. And he smells something awful.

I told Alcide where to find the first aid kit and I left him laying on the couch while I went into the kitchen and filled a bowl with hot water and grabbed some clean rags. I cleaned cut after cut until I could feel my Vampires getting closer and I could feel their rage.

"Alcide! Eric and Godric are on their way. It's probably best to let me talk with them first." I told him barely looking up from my brother. They burst into the room and rushed to my side pulling me up into their arms and crushing me between them.

"I am fine. Its Jason that was hurt not me. I am sorry that I wasn't there when you woke." I rushed to explain and apologize; we can't afford another misunderstanding like the other night.

"Lover what have you been doing today? You smell like Shifter and Were and something wilder." Eric asked his nose buried in my neck.

"Ma Petite you had us worried. It's not safe for you to be here especially after dark." Godric admonished me as they both ascertained for themselves that I was in fact unharmed.

"I know and I'm sorry. I came here with the intention of making sure things here would be good for the week while I stay with you. When we got here we found that someone - a male Vampire - had been here and most likely has taken my friend Tara along with a photograph of Tara, Jason, Gran, Laf and myself. Then we went to Jason's and found he had been taken by a were-panther named Felton. Of course we didn't know that for sure until we got to Hotshot and found Jason in his shed with bites all over him." I explained almost the entire afternoon in two breaths: a world record.

"Well I am glad that you have recovered your brother in one piece." Godric said looking over his unconscious prone form.

"How is Calvin dealing with the blood offence?" Eric asked Alcide who only shook his head and nodded to me. He turned and stared down at me and tears started to flow.

"Shhh Lover. Tell us what happened." Eric asked me gently.

"He is dead. Felton is dead." I told them.

"Well that is to be expected for his crimes against your brother. The Panthers couldn't let him live after this." Eric said not understanding why I am so upset.

"It's not that... It's not that he is dead. It's... I killed him." I finally chocked out through my sobs.

"Oh." He said and pulled me into his strong arms. He sat down with me cradled in his arms still and held me while I cried. I saw out of the corner of my eye Godric speaking with Alcide and then he disappeared and Alcide left the room giving us some privacy.

"I am proud of you Lover." He told me.

"I drained him and snapped his neck. I don't think that is anything to be proud of." I wailed ashamed of myself.

"You did what you had to do. His life was forfeit for his crime and you avenged your brother. It is likely that he will turn at the full moon, Calvin knew this and for that Felton deserved to die." Eric calmly explained.

"Isn't there anything we can do for him?" I asked hopeful that something could be done for Jason.

"I suppose I can call Ludwig." Eric suggested.

"Can you please?" I asked hope stirring inside me.

"Of course Lover." He pulled out his phone and pressed a few buttons and said a few words I assume to the doctor. "She said she would arrive shortly." Eric told me as he ended the call.

"Thank you!" I cried out and launched myself at him and kissed him for all I was worth.

"It looks like things are back to normal. Eric I checked out the intruding Vampire and I followed his scent. He came here from across the cemetery that house has been searched as well. I don't recognize the scent." Godric spoke letting me know that he had returned and now sat right next to us on the couch.

"Neither do I." Eric spoke up regarding my Vampire intruder. I pulled away from Eric and moved into Godric's lap snuggling into him while we waited for the little doctor to see if she could do something for Jason.

"You have had quite the day Little one." Godric teased lightly still holding me close his face buried in my hair.

"And that was all before the sun set." I giggled and he smiled widely in response his face lit up and he seemed an angel: my angel, my Vampire. I kissed him deeply and a small popping noise and a throat being cleared interrupted us. When we disentangled I saw that the doctor had arrived.

"Ah two for one special tonight. It's a wonder you two lived to maturity with no real guidance." She shook her head and put her bag on the coffee table and dug through it and brought out some ointment and swabs. She proceeded to apply the ointment to Jason's bites having Alcide roll him over when needed. Eric had been speaking quietly with Alcide but once the doctor arrived he returned to his seat and the three of us watched as she worked quietly. I pondered her comment and wondered just how much the doctor knew about Jason and I.

She finished and gathered her items and got right down to business. "Are you intending to complete the bond tonight?" She asked and everyone looked to me for the answer, which after a few moments I answered with a small nod. Godric and Eric's arms tightened around me and their emotions exploded with relief and love. "You can't perform this here nor anyplace that anyone may know of. The energy that will be created will be powerful." She warned us seriously.

"I have somewhere that we could use." Eric said and gestured for her to continue.

"Fine, I will take this one for the night he will be changed when he wakes but it is what is to be. I will know when you are ready. Sookie you should be aware that the energy, the white light that is created when you share blood, it is a manifestation of your powers and you can control it, shape it, direct it, bend it to your will." She told us.

"Okay I'll try." I promised not really sure if I would be able to do as she asked; this is all so new to me.

"Good girl, Herveaux will transport your brother to my clinic. You may see him when you have completed your changes and don't worry he will be in good hands." She said and turned to Alcide and started to order him about and they left taking Jason with them.

"Are you ready for this Ma Petite?" Godric asked me staring into my eyes.

"I am ready." I assured them both. They pulled me up with them and they waited patiently while I tidied up and then locked the door behind us. Godric pulled me into his arms and we shot into the sky. I am slowly starting to get the hang of flying with them so at least I can enjoy the ride. The stars are bright in the night sky and the only thing that isn't blurring by us. We land after what seems like forever outside a small log cabin in the middle of nowhere. There is the same electronic security though and Eric has to present his palm print to the scanner to gain access. We go straight to the light-tight room, which looks similar to the Shreveport house's master room: big bed, dark soft fabrics, plush carpet and most likely a ridiculously large bathroom.

Godric places me gently in the middle of the bed and they lay next to me gently rubbing their thumbs into my palms as my heartbeat slows to a more manageable rate. I don't know why I am no nervous all of a sudden? I turned on my side and faced Godric. "Can I ask you a question?" I ask so quietly that I can barely hear my own voice.

"You just did." He smiles impishly back at me.

"I'm serious!" I chuckled and then blurted out my question. "What is your last name?" It had been bothering me that I was about to for all intents and purposes marry this man and I didn't even know his full name.

"Little one I don't have a last name. Even the name I do go by is something that Eric himself gave me. He insisted that I had to have a name for him to call me by as I did not want him to call me Master." Godric told me his fingers under my chin to hold eye contact.

"Lover even my own name Northman is a variation on the north man that became a sort of nickname over the centuries. In our time people were fewer and so there was no need for last names as there is in modern times. When I was human I was known as Erirk Son of Harald or Haraldson is what this tradition has evolved into." Eric said wrapping his arms around me, so that I was tucked into his body his chin resting on the top of my head.

"In my times names were used to show your station, who you were in life, and as this changed many went by many names. When I was turned I left my human life behind and with it the name I held in life. I became known as the boy called death because that is what I wrought. By the time I made Eric I had forgotten my human name." Godric continued still staring into my eyes.

"Lover we don't have to do this tonight." Eric said giving me the opportunity to take more time to think about the bond.

"When ever you are ready Little one. Maybe we can do something else? Have you eaten yet and maybe a movie?" Godric added trying to find something to take our minds off of completing the final exchange, which will form the permanent bond to one another.

"Thank you for being so understanding, and if there is a benefit to having Alcide around it may be that I remembered to eat. I had, an omelette, a burger and a were-panther. But all joking aside I don't need anymore time. If anything is going to convince me that this is the right thing to do it's how you both are allowing me to make the decision for myself." I told them and I meant it.

"Are you sure Ma Petite? With all the preparations and the warnings from the little doctor. I worry that this might be to much, to soon." Godric said sweetly, I could tell he was concerned for me after what happened after the second exchange.

"I am ready. I want to be bonded to you both. I love you and if this is what needs to happen; then I will be fine with how we get there and what I might become once we are there." I promised them.

"Are you are sure Lover? What about your reaction to the were-panther?" Eric asked turning me so that he could see my face as I replied.

"It's not that I killed them or how I killed them. It's that I don't feel remorse, they deserved to die and I'm glad they are gone. I know I shouldn't feel this way and that is what upsets me; makes me feel inhuman and so I am finally remorseful, which make me guilty that it's for the wrong reasons." I admitted my worst fears out loud.

"I understand completely Little one. I too struggle with my guilt and remorse for my actions during my two thousand years of bloodshed." Godric said solemnly his voice heavy with the guilt he feels.

"It has been centuries since you have killed unless your survival was threatened, or mine." Eric said rationally not understanding how he could feel this way.

"The years before I made you were different. I killed so many. My Maker was a cruel master who until his death forced me to commit unspeakable acts in an attempt to make me as sadistic as he was. After his death I continued to torture my victims in an effort to somehow regain some level of power over my own existence. This went on for centuries until I came across a young woman who unlike the others fought back her will to live was impressive and intrigued me. Unfortunately I knew nothing of the healing powers of our blood and her injuries were too great and she succumbed to them. She reminded me of my humanity and so I started to search for another who might bring my humanity back to me. I found Erirk fighting on a battlefield not a dozen years later." Godric told us both something that he had never shared with anyone not even Eric until now.

My tears were pouring down my face as I listened to Godric tell us what his life has been like. How much pain and loneliness he has endured. I couldn't imagine the life he must have had. And for us to fit together now like we do I hope it fills that place inside him that empty place that they fill inside of me. I gently touched my lips to his and I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed with all my strength and sent all my feelings of love and comfort and forgiveness and belonging into him. He let out a gasp and I could feel him return my emotions, I could feel how much he loved me and how much my love meant to him.

We lay there kissing softly sending our love back and forth holding tight to one another until other needs became known and we held tighter and kissed harder our tongues battling for dominance. Our clothes disappeared in shreds, as we started to claw at one another panting desperate to feel closer. With a fierce growl Godric thrust into me in one swift motion impaling me up to the hilt our hips smashing and grinding together. He pounded into me hitting all the right spots so quickly that I came hard and didn't stop cumming. I lost focus of anything other than the feel of him thrusting into me; I think I screamed as lights flashed behind my eyelids. He came with a roar spearing me one last time with a forceful thrust. Godric kept sliding in and out as we rode out the aftershocks and my breathing returned to normal. I finally opened my eyes and the rest of my senses caught up as he withdrew and lay next to me holding me tight and placing kisses all over my face and neck.

"Mmm I love you." I told him kissing him on the lips.

"I love you too Ma Petite." He told me returning my kiss with one of his own I could feel my fangs clash with his. We were interrupted by Eric's low growl and we turned as saw that he still lay next to us and I have never seen him so turned on before. I curled a finger in his direction and he launched himself into us his hands roaming over both our bodies pushing and pulling, stroking and pinching all the right places. My hands traveled down his strong chest tracing along the contours of his abdomen. Finally finding my prize I found Godric already stroking his rock hard length. I added my own hand and together we quickly had him moaning and hissing in response to our combined touch. Eric attacked my breasts suckling them biting and sucking on my already sensitive nipples.

I cried out as he scratched his fangs drawing blood my hips bucked automatically and I felt Eric's tongue dart out to lap up the spilt blood as I lost my hold on Eric and Godric guided him into me. Eric threw back his head and roared the moment his cock was thrust into me. Slowly he entered me fully and pulled out almost all the way and then pounded back inside me. He pulled back slowly and thrust into me so hard I cried out in shock. So tortuously slow yet so much I thought I might explode. Finally he quickened his pace thrusting into me with abandon until we both came screaming each other's name. We lay tangled together my breathing the only sound.

"I love you." Eric finally said the words, even though we knew he had been feeling them, he hadn't said it until now. I picked my head up and I looked straight into his gorgeous blue eyes my hands on either side of his face as I told him "I love you too Eric." He smiled and kissed me his tongue playing with my sensitive fangs. I deliberately cut my tongue on his and let my blood well in my mouth. Eric moaned into my mouth as my blood hit his tongue sucking greedily. He pulled back as the wound heeled and pressed his forehead into mine staring into my eyes.

"The bond?" He asked huskily.

"Yes." I said and I nudged his head with my forehead and turned so that I lay between my Vampires and as they both licked my neck I pulled Godric's wrist into my hand and I sunk my fangs into Eric's neck. He roared his release and then they both struck sending me crashing over into bliss as I pulled mouthfuls of Eric's blood into my mouth savouring his slightly sweet taste. As I readied to bite into Godric's wrist I focused on my love for them both and bit hard his thick sweet blood flowing sluggishly into my mouth. I felt the love I felt for them well up inside me as Godric came and they licked their marks closed and held to me tightly. As I pulled the last mouthful into me I could see the dome of power that enveloped us wavering as I drug ragged breath after ragged breath into my lungs.

I could feel the bond take root, the threads that connected us anchored permanently inside each of us. And their emotions ran roughshod over me breaking my concentration and releasing my hold on my powers. I let out an ear-piercing scream as the room glowed as bright and strong as the sun. As the light snapped back inside of me I hung limply in their strong arms. I could feel their love for me and one another, as well as their fear as they held me murmuring reassurances quietly.

Just as before it took a minute for the changes to begin and this time we felt them coming slowly. My entire body felt like it was on fire but the pain was worst in my back. I held on as long as I could I am determined to withstand what ever it took. The pain proved to be to great and soon it's as if I were watching from above a bystander no one knew was present. I watched helpless as my body slumped and they lay me down gently brushing my hair from my sweaty face. Moments later the little doctor appeared as promised and she approached slowly. Godric and Eric were both growling fiercely not wanting anyone near my body, as I lay unconscious in their arms.

The doctor has to restrain them with magic in order to approach me and she injects me with something in a small syringe and everything goes black.

* * *

><p>AN: Next up Godric's POV for the remainder of the night.


	10. Ascension Godric's POV

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but I have started on the next already. I tried not to repeat things that were in the last chapter.

* * *

><p>I don't own anything I'm only taking the characters out for a walk.<p>

* * *

><p>Godric's POV.<p>

To think that it was only three weeks ago I allowed myself to be captured by Newlin and his band of bible-thumping extremists. The only positive thing that has arisen from that ill-conceived plan has been meeting Sookie Stackhouse in the basement of the church and subsequently reuniting with my Childe Eric. After centuries of wandering alone and then the monotony of Texas's Area nine Sheriff duties I had become a shadow of my former self. At first the Sheriff position offered some intrigue but alas as old as I am no one dare step out of line in my Area. The previous Sheriff was corrupt and the bloodshed required to cleanse the Area was satisfying but altogether too short. Until Sookie Stackhouse came into my existence giving me not only a reason to continue, but also every night since has been filled with intrigue of some sort with no sign of letting up anytime soon.

I awoke with a smile on my face and if my heart beat it would be pounding loudly in anticipation of tonight's third exchange, which would seal the bond between the three of us for eternity. My smile soon faded as I realized that Sookie was once again not present and checking our bond she was faraway and not a happy camper. Her emotions were a swirl of everything I had ever felt from her before all at once. This provided no insight into her well begin unfortunately; although it was comforting to know that she lives and that soon I would have her in my arms. Eric and I quickly readied ourselves and as soon as the sun set we launched ourselves into the sky. It was obvious her location was her own home after a few moments in the air.

"She went back to her home?" I said.

"If Alcide is not with her he will not live to see the next full moon." Eric seethed. We flew faster and barely touched down before barrelling inside with the hopes that an invitation had been given. The wolf stood to the side and Sookie hovered over Jason's prone form the smell of blood and fear hung in the air. Eric and I rushed to Sookie and crushed her between us, both wanting to assure ourselves that she is unharmed. She quickly recounted her afternoon and I went to speak with her guard as Eric comforted her.

"Why would you bring her here?" I asked him.

"She asked me to and Northman never said not to. He said to watch over her and keep her safe. Even so I don't see why she needs me in the first place." The guard Alcide said with much more attitude than was wise at the moment.

"Of course she needs to be protected there are threats against her and she could be taken from us." I told him icily allowing my full power leak through and was pleased to see him cower though only slightly.

"Listen after the way she dealt with Felton I don't think you need to worry so much about her anymore." Alcide said after I pulled back my aura so that he could respond.

"Explain." I demanded.

"Well it's like she said minus the whole detective part of figuring out where he was. We went out to Hotshot and Calvin, the were-panther leader, took us over to Crystal's place. I gather that she and Jason have been seeing one another. Sookie figured out that Felton had taken Jason and before any of us could stop her, she bolted and had the shed door ripped open and was picking Jason up off the floor. She handed him to me and the were-panthers started to surround us along with Crystal and Felton who were screaming at one another. Anyways all of a sudden Sookie lost it and said that Felton's life was forfeit and the way she moved; I have never seen anything like her before. Everyone backed off and she tossed Crystal aside and had Felton by the throat in seconds. She drained him and snapped his neck. As soon as he hit the dirt everyone backed away and she went back to normal. Calvin apologized and promised to take care of Jason if he turns on the next moon." Alcide explained in a quiet factual voice while maintaining eye contact, which was unusual but pleasant nonetheless.

"And this Vampire intruder?" I asked hoping to get the conversation out of the way. I could smell another Vampire had been in Sookie's home recently and it bothered me.

"She's worried that her friend was taken by the Vamp that broke in." Alcide said mentioning crucial information, which Sookie seems to have forgotten in light of Jason's situation.

"Give them some privacy I'll be right back." I said and took off to follow the scent of the unknown vampire. His scent was fresh and easy enough to follow. He spent quiet a bit of time here and approached from the direction of the cemetery. Following his scent I came upon a dilapidated home, which I was able to enter freely. I could easily smell Compton and deduced that this must be his home. The scent of more than a few Vampires were present and faint traces of Sookie as well as other humans, underneath it all the smell of human decay. The home has clearly been searched though it is impossible to know if anything was missing. I left and returned to Sookie's home after noticing that this Vampire clearly arrived at Compton's in a vehicle.

I found Sookie and Eric on the couch across from her brother Sookie obviously having regained her composure. I let Eric know what I discovered and Sookie moved into my arms. We were interrupted by the little doctors arrival much to soon for my liking. Sookie still wished to form the bond with us and soon we were flying to a very remote location. Even I had no knowledge of this home. It was setup in much the same way as all the others and we locked ourselves in the light-tight chamber immediately.

Even though Eric and I are very eager to complete the bond with Sookie we wanted her to have the final decision. I couldn't bear it if she later felt that we had forced her. I told them of my maker; something that I haven't told anyone ever. Having her acceptance and love makes those scars less prominent making me feel somehow worthy of her love. The bonding is explosive even more so that the first two. As the bond takes hold cementing our bond within our souls, our emotions intwine and flow over one another. Sookie has a tenuous hold over her power evidenced by the bright light wavering about the room until she can no longer and it releases with a deafening scream from her lips. The light expands and then contracts violently into her body and she goes limp in our arms.

She is still conscious though and it doesn't take long for us to being to feel the impending pain that we hoped wouldn't accompany this exchange. She seems to scream soundlessly as pain runs rampant though her body. She quickly looses consciousness and the little doctor appears. Neither Eric nor I want anyone even the doctor anywhere near our bonded and we are prepared to rip any to shreds who dare to approach her. Our growls and snarls do not faze her however and I am unable to move as the little doctor approaches holding out a syringe of unknown substance.

Clearly Ludwig has more power than I previously imagined, as neither Eric nor I are able to prevent her from injecting Sookie who falls limp in our arms as the drug hits her blood stream. This was not part of the plan and my mind is screaming as the tiny doctor injects the same drug into Eric and then myself and my world goes dark as if the sun had risen early this night.

_**Dream sequence**_

_My first impression is that I have never been to such a place as I find myself in. I can feel Sookie and Eric close and I am comforted by their presence in this strange place. I immediately rush to their sides and I can't help but be taken aback by the sight of them. Sookie has never looked so radiant her long blond hair flowing in waves down her back her light and airy gown glimmers and shines in the warm sunlight. And Eric, he is magnificent! He appears exactly as he was on his last human battlefield; his skin flushed, alive and tanned from so much time spent under the sun. They are looking back at me with the same awe that I regard them with. I look down at myself and discover that I too appear as I once did: a fierce warrior with my tattoos and long forgotten adornments, which convey my status and the history of my tribe._

_Upon closer examination I notice Sookie wears a crown as does Eric, in my times such practices were different and I too wore a symbol of my rank as the leader of my tribe. We were all dressed in our cultures finest ready to represent our people with pride. Sookie shone so brightly it was difficult to look upon her directly. It seems we were all at a lost as to where and why we were and as soon as we finished examining the changes in our persons we finally looked about. Where ever we are is beautiful certainly not a cloud in the very blue sky and the air here is more pure than I can remember it being in my own time. I can hear a stream nearby along with various insects and animals though this doesn't strike me as any place on earth._

_"Welcome to Avalon blood of my blood." A man's voice spoke before any of us could speak in response to our surroundings. We turned and saw a man with long silver blond hair who leant on a cane, he seemed to have aged a few years since Eric and I last saw him._

_"Niall Brigant Prince of the Fae. To what to we owe the pleasure of a visit to Avalon?" I ask stepping protectively in front of Eric and Sookie._

_"I wasn't speaking to you, Godric but to my great granddaughter Susanna Brigant Princess of the sky Fae and heir to the throne of Avalon." Niall said looking past me to Sookie who gasped at the title he gave her._

_"Me? Surely you don't mean me?" Sookie said her disbelief clear in her halting speech._

_"And why not? Surely you know that you are not human. Anyone who knows of our line would know you instantly for one of us. Your spark is brighter than any I have seen in a long time, your ascension has been long awaited." Niall said not really telling us anything that we didn't already know: fucking Faeries._

_"Gran mentioned something about my ascension to me in a dream once. She said that my real grandfather's name was Fintan." Sookie replied showing her knowledge of their kinship while she has not shared this with us._

_"Yes Fintan is my son, which makes you my great granddaughter." Niall confirmed smiling an indulgent smile._

_"Can you explain what this ascension means? What is happening to me?" Sookie asked hopeful for answers to what is happening to her._

_"When the three of you bonded it sped up what would have occurred much slower. Your physical being must be altered to hold your spark as it ignites and in order to wield your magic most effectively." Niall finally explained._

_"And so I am Faery like you?" Sookie asked._

_"Not exactly you are meant to be much more than I." Niall said and stopped as if that was all he would say. We stood waiting for him to continue uneasily. "My dear you are to become an Angel." He finally said though it seemed to pain him to reveal this to us. Eric, Sookie and I all gasped at this and I couldn't help but turn my back to Niall and stare at our beautiful and if what Niall says is true very powerful bonded. It was as if I could now see the true Sookie, her wings extended gracefully as wide as she was tall her being shone with an overpowering ethereal glow. _

_"As part of your ascension you will gain the knowledge of our people, when you wake you will be completely transformed." Niall told us although it was clear that he spoke for only her benefit._

_**Returned to reality**_

I came back to awareness more slowly than usual, when Vampire rise it is as if a switch is flipped one minute we are dead the next we are animated. I realized that I could still feel Sookie's pain acutely and the little doctor wasn't in the room any longer. I moved to examine our surroundings more closely. The entire room was destroyed and Sookie and Eric were still unconscious dawn was still hours away though it seems I have lost a few hours to whatever it was that the little doctor injected us with. Eric soon stirs and bolts upright and takes in the room much as I have just done. Nothing seems to be amiss and so we lay back down with Sookie between us.

"Why would the doctor inject us as well?" Eric asks me while he smoothes Sookie's hair back from her sweaty face.

"I am not sure my Childe." I admit, but plan to find out as soon as this is over.

"Do you think she will wake soon?" He asks another question that he knows I don't have an answer for.

"I do not know." I tell him as we look over her still unconscious form. Uncertainty, worry, fear, hope, love, guilt, awe pass back and forth as we lay silent waiting for our love to wake. The pain she feels is more than I have ever felt before in my long existence and I have had the misfortune to meet with some sadistic foes. We slip into downtime our only conscious effort is monitoring our bond and tamping down our own emotional upheaval. With all that she is going through she doesn't need our reactions to be pilled on top. I couldn't help but be a little excited to see our bonded after her changes are complete if the last time was any indication this time should be wondrous. We don't have to wait long, only a few hours after we return to consciousness Sookie awakens.

"Little one you're awake?" I say astonishment clear in my voice.

"Lover are you okay, is there anything we can do?" Eric asked her his hope and relief overflowing out of him. She is still in pain and so she only nods and then shakes her head while gritting her teeth.

'Thank you for being here with me through this.' Sookie sends to us mentally.

'Anything for you,' we both send back causing a bit of an echo and Sookie to attempt to smile though it comes across as a grimace. She holds out like that for a bit until she starts to scream again loudly. It sounds as if someone is murdering her. I don't think she is able to control her response to the immense pain she is feeling. After a few minutes a dark liquid starts to pour from her upper back, which coincidentally is the focal point of her pain.

We try and soothe her as best we can as her back continues to weep thick viscous liquid. I am starting to curse the doctor for not preparing us for this: certainly knowing what to expect would have been better than this. We should have asked more questions, demanded answers from her. Suddenly Sookie starts to somehow scream louder and jerks away as simultaneously it appears as though something is pushing out of her back slowly. Once the process begins it's over rather quickly revealing two very large and beautifully impressive wings. It's hard to tell what colour they are as they are covered in dark liquid. As soon as they emerge Sookie's cries subside and she falls into an exhausted slumber.

Her wings are so large and the process so very messy that both Eric and I lay stunned and covered in her dark thick liquid drenched wings. I run my finger along the edge of her wing, which seems to wrap around me, and she sighs in contentment.

"Now what?" Eric asks from his place tucked under her other wing.

"Now we bathe her and let her sleep." I tell him and we manage to pry ourselves out from under her wings without jostling her too much. The room is not as destroyed as the last ones have been and after a change of sheets it should be fine for the day. We take her into the bathroom and into the thankfully large shower stall, which has multiple shower heads and turn on the water. As the water washes away all the grime from our bodies and hers the colour of her wings becomes apparent. They are magnificent she has at least a five foot wingspan of the most sensitive beautiful white feather wings I have ever seen. I am surprised she doesn't wake as we bathe her and her moans of pleasure as we do make me wish she would. Even asleep she seems in control of her new wings making it easier to manoeuvre her than it could have been.

Eric leaves me to towel her dry and goes to replace the sheets with clean ones. It is easy to carry her bridal style and she seems to fold her wings into her body as I carry her back into the bedroom. Placing her on her back isn't an option and it takes a minute for us to get her laying comfortably. As soon as we snuggle into her, her wings curl around us again. The feel of them on my skin is the most sensuous feeling I have ever felt. Even in her sleep she reacts to each slight touch and as the night ends her glorious white wings are the last thing on my mind.


	11. Ch 11 Teaser

Wings for Marie - 10,000 days (Wings part 2) - This a teaser Chapter I hope to upload the whole chapter by the end of the weekend.

* * *

><p>Eric's POV<p>

I don't think I have ever been so happy in all my thousand years, as I am right here wrapped securely beneath my lover's wings. The culmination to our bond and Sookie's transformation before our eyes was the most beautiful experience of my existence. Nothing could have prepared me for last night. I have never felt as I do at this moment, so content to lay here lost in our bond. Just breathing in our combined essence, and listening to Sookie's quiet breathing as she lays sleeping between Godric and I. An involuntary purr has developed in my chest and I am at a loss as to if I even care to stop it.

When I awoke a mere twenty-four hours ago I was excited and looking forward to completing the bond. Then furious that our soon to be bonded was not as she is this night: tucked securely between my maker and I where she belongs. I couldn't have imagined the changes that had already occurred in her and her tale of her day showed me just how much our bonding is changing her. Her tender hearted response to her instinctive reaction to the injustice done to Jason revealed to me how much this change will cost her. How much she will have to struggle with herself as she moves further into our world. I will not let the darkness overwhelm her though I will fight to shield her if only to allow her to keep her light, her goodness, her innocence. What have I done... to be worthy?

I can't help but snuggle closer into her warm fragrant body inhaling her sweet pungent smell. My hands have a mind of their own as they travel along her perfect smooth skin. My fingers delicately caress her wings causing a gasp and a shudder from our lover and a small amount of what seems like glitter to fall from her wings. Her body starts to take on a brighter glow as Godric mimics my ministrations and soon she can no longer claim to be asleep as she moans deeply in response to our touch. Her glow provides enough dim light with which to see her more clearly by.

"Lover you are magnificent, ethereal a goddess; you are now as you truly are meant to be." I say in awe of her new form. She giggled in response and her laughter shakes through her causing her new wings to gently caress my body. I can't help softly keening at the feel of her wings gently moving across my skin as if she intended to do so. Sookie pulls herself up and the sight of her glorious body; her perfect breasts begging for my tongue to tease them mercilessly, her head held up proudly, her eyes shining with lust as she peers down upon us. Her wings gently fold behind her small frame and we both let out a sound of discontent, which for some reason puzzles her. Her eyebrows furrow gently although her demeanour is still one of teasing and so her expression still seems playful.


	12. Our Bonded Eric's POV

A/N: Listen to Wings for Marie - 10,000 days (Wings part 2) while you read the first part of this chapter. Thanx for the support all the reviews are amazing!

* * *

><p>I don't own anything I'm just taking the characters for a walk.<p>

* * *

><p>Eric's POV<p>

I don't think I have ever been so happy in all my thousand years, as I am right here wrapped securely beneath my lover's wings. The culmination to our bond and Sookie's transformation before our eyes was the most beautiful experience of my existence. Nothing could have prepared me for last night. I have never felt as I do at this moment, so content to lay here lost in our bond. Just breathing in our combined essence, and listening to Sookie's quiet breathing as she lays sleeping between Godric and I. An involuntary purr has developed in my chest and I am at a loss as to if I even care to stop it.

When I awoke a mere twenty-four hours ago I was excited and looking forward to completing the bond. Then furious that our soon to be bonded was not as she is this night: tucked securely between my maker and I where she belongs. I couldn't have imagined the changes that had already occurred in her and the tale of her day showed me just how much our bonding is changing her. Her tender hearted response to her instinctive reaction to the injustice done to Jason revealed to me how much this change will cost her. How much she will have to struggle with herself as she moves further into our world. I will not let the darkness overwhelm her though. I will fight to shield her if only to allow her to keep: her light, her goodness, her innocence. What have I done... to be worthy?

I can't help but snuggle closer into her warm fragrant body inhaling her sweet pungent smell. My hands have a mind of their own as they travel along her perfect smooth skin. My fingers delicately caress her wings causing a gasp and a shudder from our lover and a small amount of what seems like glitter to fall from her wings. Her body starts to take on a brighter glow as Godric mimics my ministrations and soon she can no longer claim to be asleep as she moans deeply in response to our touch. Her glow provides enough dim light with which to see her more clearly by.

"Lover you are magnificent, ethereal a goddess; you are now as you truly are meant to be." I say in awe of her new form. She giggles in response and her laughter shakes through her causing her new wings to gently caress my body. I can't help softly keening at the feel of her wings gently moving across my skin as if she intended to do so. Sookie pulls herself up and the sight of her glorious body; her perfect breasts begging for my tongue to tease them mercilessly, her head held up proudly, her eyes shining with lust as she peers down upon us. Her wings gently fold behind her small frame and we both let out a sound of discontent, which for some reason puzzles her. Her eyebrows furrow gently although her demeanour is still one of teasing and so her expression still seems playful.

"Ma Petite let us see them. Let us touch them. Please Little One?" Godric pleads with her as he props his body up on one elbow and reaches out towards her with his hand.

"Of course you may touch me." She says as she moves ever so slightly closer though she seems to be at a lost as to our true wishes. We are both staring in our awe of her our fangs fully down and our cocks achingly hard and standing at attention. Her hands are now close enough for her to run one down each of our chests teasingly, scratching lightly, pausing and trailing over muscles that flex in response to her gentle touch. She kneels between us and is finally close enough so that I can touch her wings. I let my fingers gently trace the gentle curve just beyond her shoulder blade. She shudders in pleasure and her small fingers wrap around my cock, her small warm hand applying gentle yet firm pressure both Godric and I hiss simultaneously.

Sookie gasps and releases me... I open my eyes to see a look of shock and fright on her beautiful face she extends her arms and apparently notices her wings for the first time. As they move a small amount of glitter falls and they extend and wrap tightly around her as she appears lost in her own world. My heart clenches as I watch tears well in her eyes and start to flow down her cheeks in hot salty rivulets.

"Please forgive this selfish question... What am I to say to all these..." Godric questions as he rises to his knees and tentatively reaches out to her. She lifts her face to his and slowly unwraps her wings and suddenly she launches herself at him pushing them down into me her wings fluttering and quivering out behind her.

I can't help but lick up her salty tears, which taste like no other I have ever tasted before. As the liquid hits my tongue a shock goes through my body warming me from the inside out. It feels as if my heart has been jolted with electricity and had it beat it surely would have stuttered and stopped.

'Never told a lie... well... I might have lived one... Didn't have a life...' Sookie's mind voice along with her resolution and forgiveness shining through straight into our minds. It seems that we have developed the ability to communicate silently allowing each of us to hear what is said with mere intent. This is something I have only ever been able to do with Godric. I have asked him why; I am unable to speak this way with my own progeny, to which he has no answer. It seems as if we have been destined for this bond with Sookie. Our trials and tribulations readying us for our lives together once we finally united.

'Lover you are a little piece of the divine. None could hold a candle to you...' I silently say reverently as I place kiss after kiss over every piece of skin that I can reach. With each flutter of her wings a soft wind gusts through the room and opening my eyes I can see her inner light shining brightly illuminating the darkness.

'Unconditional one, please forgive me this bold suggestion. Look me in the eye,' Godric requests of us.

'Difficult to see you in this light...' Sookie thought and the resulting bright light emitted ensures our ability to see one another with perfect accuracy. A dozen or so small bright orbs shine from their places as they hover above our tangled limbs, as we lay strewn amongst the twisted and tangled sheets and pillows.

"I am running out of ways to convey my amazement." Godric says quietly his hands hold her face softly in both of his.

"Lover your wings they are so much more than I expected even this morning." I say showing my own amazement and curiosity.

"Yes they are a part of me, and thus contact with them is the same as with other erogenous zones. And as we are bonded this transfers and you feel as I feel when you touch them or they touch you." She explains as she demonstrates gently gliding the tips of her wings over our bodies. She lingers on all the high spots, paying close attention to rock hard nipples to which she receives a groan that quickly turns into a growl. She glides her wings over my abdomen leaving traces of glitter and at the first caress of my member I cry out in pleasure the feeling so intense I am unsure if I can hold back my release. She continues to stroke me relentlessly until I can take it no more and come violently hot streams shooting from my engorged cock.

I lay still and breathless, sideways... just like always. Godric recovers before me and he launches himself to his knees and I can't help but groan at the sight as he devours Sookie's body lifting and turning her to expose where he wishes to taste her. She mewls as his tongue delves into her slit quickly before returning up to suck and nip at her nipples, which are already hard little peaks. Her hands tangle into Godric's hair holding his face pressed firmly into her flesh. Her bucking hips call to me and I can lay still a passenger no longer.

I crawl forward and situate myself under Sookie's kneeling quivering body pushing her knees wide to allow me entrance. Gently placing my thumbs on her lower lips I stroke and open her glistening sex. Her scent has changed, it's stronger even more irresistible and as her arousal perfumes the air further I can resist her no longer. My tongue darts out to lick her juices from her thighs and then move to taste her slit in one long languid motion. Her legs start to shake and so I wrap both my arms around her pulling her closer, supporting her.

I no longer only need blood to survive, Sookie's juices are ambrosia the only thing that compares is my maker's blood and of course her own for which I have no words to describe. My own hips start to unconsciously rock forward off the bed as I lap at her center. She grinds down upon my face seeking more friction so I remove an arm from around her hips and thrust two fingers deep into her hot wet cunt. She screams as I start to pump them in and out, in and out while sucking on her clit and flicking my tongue quickly.

I faltered and swore loudly into Sookie's sex as I felt my maker's lips wrap around my cock, his hands holding my hips down and fondling my balls. The fact that Sookie's cries became more feral was the sole reason for my not losing focus on the task at hand. She was so close, I added another finger and curled them hitting her spot repeatedly as she rocked her hips fucking my fingers. Godric's mouth and tongue licked and sucked his pace and touch perfected over the centuries so that I soon felt the tightening in my balls as I came hard deep in his throat my roar mingling with Sookie's cries. Her juices ran down her thighs and I greedily lapped them up before sinking my fangs into her thigh. Her sweet Faery blood flooded my senses almost overriding my innate desire to keep her safe. I sealed my marks after only a few mouthfuls licking and sucking until not a trace could be found.

'Fuck' Godric sank his own fangs into my thigh pulling my blood into his mouth his tongue sweeping back and forth encouraging the sluggish flow until my skin heals and he crawls up my body and still straddling me he extricates Sookie from my arms and turns her to face me. The look on her face as he grabs her hips and impales her with his cock almost sends me over the edge. She holds on to me, as Godric pounds into her from behind her, her breasts bouncing with the force of his thrusts. Our fangs crash into one another as our tongues battle, she moans into my mouth her hands clutching me for dear life.

She pulls back to breathe and scream as she comes, swearing and calling out Godric's name. I could tell that the force with which he impaled her over and over would break a mortal and the look on his face was more feral than I have seen him since he turned me. My eyes rolled back into my skull when without warning Sookie plunges her fangs into my neck drinking deeply sending us all over the edge at the same time.

We lay spent and sated in a heap shuddering and panting for some time none of us wanting to move.

"I suppose we need to join the rest of the world again." Sookie broke the silence by mentioning that which we had all been thinking but attempting to avoid until now.

"We could hide out for another night. I'm sure Pam can take care of things in my absence." I said lazily stroking my fingers down her side ghosting over her curves.

"Yes and then we won't have to share you with anyone." Godric said turning so that his body lay over hers.

"Even if we do venture out, you will not have to share me with anyone but each other." Sookie promised.

"Little one, what about your wings?" Godric asked a question that honestly I had not even thought of until now.

"Have no fear. I can mask them so that only those whom I wish to see them can do so." She said and gave us a demonstration, completely masking her changes so that she appeared and smelt just as she once did before the bond.

"Lover that is incredible, however you don't smell bonded to us you must..." I said my voice trailing off as I took her in once more with all my senses, she had altered her smell to include ours marking her as ours.

"Much better Ma Petite." Godric said as he feasted on her sent his nose pressed firmly into the crook of her neck.

"Now that we have settled that..." Sookie started to say, and then popped out of our embrace to the mostly destroyed table and chair set off to the side of the room. "I need to deal with... I don't think I can really call them human needs, as I am certainly not human. However I still require human sustenance as I always have." She continued to tell us as she sat and the table magically filled with an assortment of human foods.

"Don't hide your wings Little one, please they are so beautiful." Godric asked of her as he turned and lay on his stomach watching her his hands holding his face, his elbows underneath him. I couldn't help myself and I crawled over to where he lay. I let him know my intentions my hands caressing and stoking kneading his muscles. I started at the bottom of his feet slowly until I sat straddling his hips my erection pressing into his ass while I worked on his back and shoulders. He soon laid his cheek onto the bed his arms at his side and sighed in content while my fingers massaged his firm and taut back muscles.

So lost in what I was doing I was startled by Sookie's small hands running up and down my sides. Her little hands mimicked my own larger ones surprising me with their strength. My hands faltered as she moulded her body to my back her hands working the muscles in my arms. Her pert breasts pressing up against my back had me bucking my hips slightly. Godric growled quietly in response.

"Hold on tight boys..." Sookie drawled in a slightly exaggerated Southern accent and she wrapped her arms around my shoulders. Suddenly the three of us were upright underneath the shower spray. Sookie slithered down by back having popped us here while attached to my shoulders. Godric whirled around to face us his face betraying his surprise. "What? It's time we get our shower and get a move on, we have things to do, people to see tonight." As she explained her actions she searched through the bathroom products and found the shampoo, which she then proceeded to pour a small amount into each of our palms.

Still stunned both Godric and I mentally shook ourselves and we went about washing one another. Sookie kept her wings folded behind her until the last moment and just as we were about to step out she stretched them wide and allowed the water to wash over them one at a time. She made a small shooing motion and we backed out slowly still watching her with rapturous attention. As soon as she was alone in the large shower stall she shook her wings, and I could smell the magic before I realized that she was completely dry and her hair beautifully done up on top of her head with a few soft tendrils escaping framing her face. She stepped out and placed a hand in the middle of both of our chests and smiled widely.

It seemed like we stood there for several minutes until I realized that I was no longer naked. I looked down to see that not only am I dressed but so are Godric and Sookie. All three of us wore skinny jeans in different dark washes and boots. Sookie's dark brown round toe platform wooden stiletto healed boot's came up to her knees and elevated her height from her five foot four to Godric's five foot nine, still a full eight inches shorter than my six foot five however. While Godric and I wore t-shirts Sookie stood before us in a red silk confection, which showed her assets to perfection and allowed her back to be bare to give her wings room. The diamond neckline and circular cutout is further accented by the draped and ruched fabric, which conceals the piece's subtle structure and ends just above the waistband of her jeans.

"Ready to go?" Sookie asked with a smirk, knowing that she has us both struggling against our instinct to throw her back down on the bed and claim her as ours for the rest of the night. My fangs itch with want and my cock has never been harder. She giggles and rolls her eyes, "later" she purrs and turns and we watch as her hips sway hypnotizing us as we follow behind her leaving the bathroom. She heads for the door to the room and found that it requires a code to exit and so she turned and with an eyebrow raised she waited with one hand on her hip for me to break out of my lust filled haze so that we can exit the safe room.

We quickly make our way out of the safe house. I mentally made a note to make sure to have someone come and perform the necessary repairs to this home and the main house as well. The three of us stood on the front porch for a moment taking in the night sky, only to be interrupted by my phone ringing. The minute I answered the call I could hear my childe screeching for some unknown reason, I felt for our bond and found that she was in a turmoil of scared, angry, confused, irate, and relief.

"Pamela" I warned her to back off, the tone she is using with me is uncalled for.

"Master I have been unable to feel you through the bond for two nights now, and you have not been answering your phone until now. If that breather has harmed you I will drain her myself." Pamela screeched into the phone.

I pulled my phone away from my ear not only to dampen the noise but also to look at the date and time on the screen. Sure enough we seem to have lost a few nights during the bonding.

"Pamela as your maker you will do no such thing and you will address our bonded as Mistress unless she tells you otherwise. The cabin is warded and so our phones did not work within and it seems the pint sized doctor is more powerful than we knew. I had no idea we arrived here three nights ago," to which both Godric and Sookie's eyebrows shot up in disbelief.

"I suppose if that is the case then... I have had to throw the Queen off your scent in your absence, as she called wanting to meet the telepath. I don't know how much longer you're going to be able to put her off Master." Pam relayed having calmed considerably.

"Thank you Pam. We will see you shortly we have an errand to run before we make our appearance tonight." I told her and ended the call.

"Ludwig has a lot of explaining to do." Godric said through clenched teeth his fists clenched and unclenched at his sides.

"Actually I know why she did what she did. It would be best if I told you, we can't have you pissing her off." Sookie said and we turned to face her and I made a carry on motion. "The ascension normally takes a month culminating in a week of delirious pain. Because my transformation was brought on by our bonding this would have affected you both greatly and so Amy gave us all a potion that would allow us to sleep through the worst of it while also speeding the process." She explained succinctly.

"And how is it that you know this?" I asked attempting to conceal my ire.

"As part of the transformation I acquired the knowledge of my people all those in my bloodline, their history, everything." She revealed once again stunning us into silence.

"Are there many in your bloodline?" Godric asked her.

"Yes though not many reside in this world. We have plenty of time to discuss this later, right now I want to stretch my wings." She replied and we watched dumbfounded as she did just that and almost faster than we could follow she shot into the air. Her wings allow her to fly along side us under her own power now. If it weren't fuck-hot seeing her flying next to me I would miss holding her in my arms while we flew. She soars gracefully through the air not having any difficultly keeping up with us. As we near the sup clinic she wraps her wings around her body and dives towards the earth plummeting like a rock. Godric and I are moments from yanking her into our arms when she spreads her wings and gently touches down mere feet from the ground.

"Very impressive Ma Petite, you had us worried there for a moment. You have wonderful control and dexterity for one so new to this. Eric was five-hundred years old by the time he first learnt to fly..." Godric said as he landed right next to Sookie and wrapped an arm across her shoulder and they started into the clinic.

"Godric." I attempted to prevent him from sharing that story; he simply raised an eyebrow and continued to tell her silently while they blocked me from hearing their conversation. I trailed behind them glaring at anyone who dared to look at our bonded for more than a few moments. It seems that everyone is drawn to her even more than they were prior to her changes. Godric and Sookie's laughter (at my expense) drew the attention of the nurse on duty and she ushered us back down a hallway and we soon found ourselves in Jason Stackhouse's room.

Jason is clearly not as he was the last we saw of him draped over Alcide's back as he carted his bitten self off under the doctor's orders. Alert and impatient his otherness is more pronounced than any other two-natured I have encountered. Sookie and Jason appraise one another silently for a moment before embracing the scent of their tears filling the air.

"Normal is a dirty word in this family." Jason mutters as he hugs his sister pulling her small frame into the hospital bed next to him. If he weren't family he would be missing both arms by now seeing another touching her clouds my brain with a possessiveness so powerful it is difficult to function.

I can feel Godric's arms wrapping around my body holding me to him. He sends wave after wave of comfort and calm through our bond until I am able to return the same to him and he relaxes his grip slightly. Sookie seems to have realized what is going on and she removes herself from Jason's arms and moves swiftly into my arms wrapping her wings around the three of us. We stayed like this until the doctor came into the room with her usual bedside manner.

"Oh good you three have finally emerged and joined the world again although it seems as though you may as well have stayed put." Ludwig says.

Sookie unwraps her wings and turns to face the doctor. "Our apologies Amy, and thank you for your assistance during my transformation." I do not let go of her nor does Godric move from his place.

"It seems that you both have been through a change, which will certainly help your survival rate." Ludwig retorts.

"Sook you, you hhave wings..." Jason stutters his eyes wide I don't know how he missed them until know, maybe Sookie kept them hidden from him until now.

Ludwig makes her way over to Jason bedside and she addresses us all. "Now that you're all here listen up. Jason as first born you have inherited a dormant shifter gene along with the other genetics that make you both so unique. This has allowed you to become a true shifter after the panther bit you instead of a bitten were who wouldn't be able to shift fully and only at the full moon." This comment about other genetics certainly intrigues me; I have long wondered what makes Sookie so unique.

"Whoa, shifter? were? full moon? What is going on here?" Jason blurts out in typical human ignorance sitting up straighter he looks like he wants to jump out the bed. Sookie removes herself from my arms and moves to sit on the edge of his bed taking his hand in hers.

"Jason do you remember what we talked about in Dallas?" She asks him softly, and he slumps his shoulders and looks into her eyes.

"Well yah I guess so... so you mean?" Jason replies to his sister all but ignoring the rest of the room full of sups.

"I believe that Sookie will now know more than I do about your heritage having completed her ascension. However according to blood work done while you have been here recovering Jason you are genetically half shifter and half Faery." Ludwig dropped this bomb of information as if she weren't telling someone who thought he had been human all his life that he was anything but.

"Fairy?" Jason shouted although I couldn't figure out why he would take offence. Faeries are powerful nasty creatures some of which could give even the strongest Vampire the fight of their existence.

"No Jase Faery, (she spelt it out for him) they are a race of people with many different types: pixies, goblins, sprites, brownies, elves, centaurs, dragons, unicorns, and amongst others devas." Sookie explained.

"So what about me? Do I get wings too?" Jason asks seemingly appeased by her explanation.

"No Jase, you get to turn into any warm blooded animal you want to at will. You'll need a bit of practice but I bet Sam will be more than willing to help you out." Sookie told him.

"Sam? How would he be able to teach me how to... shift?" Jason asked his confusion clear.

"Yes, and well because he's a true shifter." Sookie revealed, making me wonder why she hadn't done this the other day in Dallas when they had their sup conversation.

"No shit?" Jason retorted leaving me wondering if he would be able to handle the changes he has gone through.

"Yep. And as for the half Faery part well I think you'll be able to 'pop' too and maybe more it will depend on a few things." Sookie told him, I could feel her excitement at knowing another Faery. I can only imagine what growing up thinking that you're the only different person would do to someone's self worth.

"Pop?" Jason asked confused and Sookie demonstrated moving from her seat at the edge of his bed to the doorway and back into our arms again. "Whoa that was intense, and you think I can do that?" Jason said his excitement written all over his face completely obscuring his earlier confusion and trepidation.

"Pretty sure... It's easy you just think about where you want to be like really want to be there, picture it in your mind and 'pop' there you are." Sookie gave Jason a quick tutorial on teleportation and Jason scrunched his eyes shut his eyebrows furrowing for a moment until 'pop' he appeared near the door just as Sookie had a moment before.

"Sweet!" He yelled pumping his fist in celebration, while Sookie beamed her pride in her brothers accomplishment overflowing as she jumped up and down so that I had to reluctantly release her. She flew into his arms and embraced him.

"Mr. Stackhouse you are clearly fit to leave. I'll expect payment by the end of the week." Ludwig said brusquely and popped out of the room leaving us to gather what little personal items Jason had and exit the clinic. Sookie dressed him the same way she did us earlier as the clothes he got here in were torn and bloody. He is taking all of this rather better than I expected after that first outburst of his. We stopped just outside the clinic and Jason looked side-to-side attempting to discover our method of transportation.

"Why don't you two fly on ahead and Jase and I will catch up, let me know if the coast is clear in your office okay." Sookie said and Godric and I stood staring at her until Jason butted into our battle of wills.

"Nothing is gonna happen to her! Geez!" He admonished.

"That better be the case Stackhouse or you will live to regret it." I threatened him while Godric and I embraced and kissed Sookie goodbye and shot into the air before Sookie could get after us for threatening her brother. The club wasn't far and Godric and I landed in the back parking lot within minutes. We quickly entered through the backdoor and finding the office empty called to Sookie mentally and through our bond. They arrived with an audible 'pop' just as Pam threw open the door with enough force that it slammed into the wall.

"Shut the door Pamela." I told her as she recovered from the sight of the Stackhouse siblings popping into my office arm in arm. As soon as she closed the door, Pam turned and her jaw dropped and she gasped in amazement.

"You're catching fly's Pam." Sookie said and followed it up with a very girly giggle, while Jason took the opportunity to eye-fuck my progeny.

"Sookie you have wings?" Pam spoke awe struck at the sight before her.

"Yep, what do you think?" She said twirling to give her a full view of her new form.

"They are beautiful, of course. And it appears that you have finally gotten some style thank goodness." Pam responded and as she folded them behind her Pam finally noticed Jason. "And who is this?" She asked with a leer in his direction as Sookie rolled her eyes at Pam's fashion dig.

"Pamela Ravenscroft, Jason Stackhouse. Jason, Pam." Sookie introduced them and then moved towards Godric and I leaving them to get to know one another. I seemed to be unable to prevent myself from scenting her. And until Jason and Pam cleared their throats loudly I didn't realize that both Godric and I were rubbing ourselves all over Sookie and if the amount of (pixy?) dust covering the floor and us were any indication we had been quite thorough.

"Sorry guys, we didn't mean to be antisocial this is all pretty new to us." Sookie was the first to speak, and since they seemed to be appeased the three of us simply moved to sit on the couch. Godric and Sookie both leaning their smaller frames into mine resulting in a tangle of limbs, which seemed to amuse Pamela greatly.

"Man I could eat a horse! That clinic fed me an all but hospital food is hospital food. Plus I think I was out for most of the time I was there? I only woke up a few hours before you guys showed up." Jason blurted out scratching his head adding to the redneck image.

"No probs Jase what did you feel like?" Sookie asked her emotions were contagious and all three of us perked up in anticipation. A few seconds later everything on my desk was gone and in its place an assortment of human foods as well as glasses of blood and one that appeared to be beer appeared in its place.

"Holly shit Sis, did you do that?" Jason seemed to be amazed and proud, which I suppose is better than frightened as some humans might be seeing this type of magic for the first time.

"Yep, pretty sweet huh?" Sookie boasted having seemingly gotten used to providing for herself in this manner.

"You can say that again! This is everything I was just thinking about, oh my god is that Gran's pecan pie?" As Jason gushed at his sister, her pride and happiness exploded.

"Yes it is Jason, and I have a feeling that you'll be able to magic up stuff too if you put your mind to it." Sookie attempted to push the attention back to her brother, uncomfortable being the center of attention.

"Master, is that... Faery blood?" Pamela's eyes were completely glassed over and dilated as she zoomed over to the glasses of blood. Jason seemed more than a little concerned and moved towards her as if to shake her out of it. I looked to Sookie and she immediately summoned our glasses into our hands away from Pam while Jason did take Pam by the shoulders.

"Pam? Earth to Pam? What's up with her anyways?" Jason attempted to gain her attention by waving his hand in front of her face, and then turned to us for answers to her behaviour.

"Well Jase this is the downside of the whole Faery thing. Vampires are terribly fond of the taste of our blood." Sookie admitted sounding quite saddened by this fact that causes Vampires and Faeries to be unable to associate with one another.

"In younger vampires it can cause euphoria and in most cases the Faery does not survive if the Vampire gets their fangs into them." Godric explained more fully to Jason.

"What about all you guys and us being Faery and all?" Jason said rather convolutedly however his point was clear.

"What we aren't isn't full Faery and Godric, Eric and I are bonded plus they are both very old. Pam is only about three hundred or so and with you being half Fae, half shifter it's probable that she won't have difficulty if exposed to your blood." Sookie explained as Godric and I drained our glasses and leaned back with what were mostly likely matching idiot like smiles on our faces.

Pam finally seemed to clear her head, "you smell mostly like a shifter to me, although I suppose there is a bit of an otherness about you as well." She mused.

"Easy enough to test, if she reacts badly I am able to command her." I suggest, not wanting our bonded to worry that her brother would be in danger from my Childe.

"Good idea. Jason?" Sookie asked him.

"Uh sure, got anything sharp in here?" Jason responds while he shrugs and puts his hand on the back of his neck only to jerk into a slightly defensive posture at the sound of four sets of fangs descending with a 'snick'.

"May I?" Pamela drawls indicating his wrist, he hesitated for a few moments then after glancing at his sister for a second he shrugged and gave Pam his wrist.

Sookie took that moment to summon her own glass of blood and we watched as Pam sank her fangs into Jason's wrist took a few mouthfuls and then licked the puncture wounds clean sealing them. They both clearly enjoyed the process, although they kept control the scent of their arousal is difficult to miss.

"So? How do I taste?" Jason asked while staring into her eyes, with a flick of his wrist he held her hand instead while he waited for her answer.

"Divine... Hardly any shifter at all but I wouldn't automatically say Fae if I didn't already know. Much better than any human that's for sure." Pam reported and Jason visibly preened for a moment before kissing her quickly on the cheek and then sitting down to tuck into the food laid out on my desk. He seemed to be at a loss to which dish he should start with and oblivious that all four of us were watching him intently.

"So what's this bonded thing?" Jason asked and then proceeded to shovel food into his mouth while waiting for an answer to a question that was most probably too complicated for his mental squirrels to comprehend.

"Uh well, it's..." 'Crap he's gonna be pissed that y'all didn't ask for my hand if he finds out it's like a marriage.' Sookie started to explain and then mentally asked for our help broaching this subject with her brother.

"Jason a blood bond is an extremely rare and eternally binding union between beings." I told him knowing that this would most likely go over his head.

"In our world it constitutes a more binding commitment than human marriage." Godric followed up with, after seeing him struggle to understand my explanation. That one he understood.

"What?" Jason shouted and shot to his feet narrowly avoiding knocking over a few items.

"Jason it's not like there was a ceremony that you missed or weren't invited to or anything like that. Ever since the three of us come together we have been drawn to one another very powerfully and by bonding to them I have ascended to become what would have taken centuries to occur in less than a week." Sookie finally explained, adding details that she had yet to share with any of us... It seems that she has learnt a great deal of information during her transformation.

"Oh, well are you at least happy about this? Right? They didn't force you did they?" Jason asked managing to look dangerous and protective his eyes flashing in a way that only sups can the power rolling off of him is really quite impressive.

"No of course not, Jase I love them." Sookie replies, grasping both of our hands in her own and squeezing.

"As we love her." I say truthfully, while flooding the bond with love.

"There is a pledging ceremony, which requires witnesses if you wished it Little one?" Godric asks turning her gently so that she is facing him.

"Is that your way of asking?" She says softly to which Godric nods and I find myself anxious for her response.

"I would love to pledge to you both," she says, tears running down her face she kisses Godric. I use my mass to intrude and we make it a three way slightly sloppy kiss that again gets interrupted by throat clearing causing Sookie to blush adorably.

"Oh my god you three! All this sappiness is going to make me the first diabetic Vampire!" Pam cries as we peel apart and right ourselves, Jason just stares having just now clued in to how this works.

"Jason!" Sookie cried out suddenly and both Godric and my fangs are on full display as we hiss in his direction. "I'm going to go to the ladies I'll be right back." Sookie says and with great difficulty extricates herself from our grasp.

"Lover don't forget about your wings." I say as she slips out of the room quietly closing the door behind her. I resume glaring at Jason who is in the process of attempting to shove as much food into his mouth as humanly possible hopefully without chocking because I'm not sure if anyone would give him the Heimlich if he did. Pam is soon bored and makes her exit having long finished her own glass of blood magic'ed up by Sookie earlier. As soon as he realizes that he is alone with us he starts to get visibly nervous, but before we can take our intimidation any further Sookie interrupts mentally.

'Honey can I fire this one?' She asks while sending a picture of our newest hire, a dancer named... it's something Russian. I'm sure it's in Pam's vault.

'Of course Lover, have you found something troubling?' I send back already halfway out the door with Godric hot on my heels.

'Not really but if I have to hear her go on and on about the two of you I might murder her and then where would we be? So I figure it's a preventative measure to get rid of the temptation.' Sookie sends just as we round the corner to find her staring down the scrawny human dancer. Apparently she has verbally fired her and the dancer is refusing to acknowledge Sookie's authority. This just won't do. It's bad enough that our bonded has to hear the thoughts of these vermin, but to have her place at our side challenged by one of them is blasphemous.

"Is there a problem here, Lover?" I say as we flank Sookie faster than the humans and most of the sups in the bar could track.

"Master this, whore is attempting to fire me." The human whines while somehow still managing to sound contemptuous as she insults our bonded.

"And she has every right to do so, as my bonded and soon to be pledged, it is in your best interests to leave quietly." I tell her barely concealing my rage from my voice while I know it shows in my eyes, she cowers and turns and runs from the room. Pam is at our side and I internally shudder to think of her scathing comments something along the lines of 'I told you so'.

"Don't say it Pamela." I tell her as I steer Sookie over to the dais and we take our seats. It doesn't take long for the crowd to quiet down and for a waitress to approach for our order, which we decline having had ours in private. After a moment Sookie starts to giggle and as I turn to face her eyebrow up in question she cuts her eyes towards our hands, which are apparently absently playing with her wings while we sit on display. I'm not sure how I missed the increase in lust pouring out of our bonded as we sat caressing her in full view of the bar. 'Oops sorry Lover, I had no idea. I am finding it very difficult to keep my hands to myself. I might have to sit on my hands so as to not blow your cover.' I send mentally waggling my eyebrows and enjoying the giggle and blush that my comment engenders in our bonded.

'It doesn't appear that anyone has noticed, are you able to mask more than just your wings Ma Petite?' Godric adds also having retracted his hands to grip the arms of his chair.

'It's all the same really altering someone perception of something tangible, you just have to provide them with something else to see.' Sookie tells us just as her brother emerges from the hallway to the back, he makes a beeline straight for us.

"Hey Sook thanks for dinner, I didn't know what to do with everything though..." Jason seems to be attempting to appear to be less of a useless lump.

"No probs Jase it's already taken care of." Sookie tells him with wink. Jason returns her smile for a moment and then starts to look at little uncomfortable, he turns and we watch as he charms a chair from a nearby table. He places it right next to mine and sits down, reminding me of his sister the night we met. Not long after he joins us the fangbangers seem to think that this means that they should approach us and strangely enough they seem mostly focused on Jason. I haven't even noticed that no one has attempted to come any closer than five feet since we sat down after Sookie fired the dancer.

"Jason Stackhouse, knock that off." Sookie suddenly admonishes her brother her eyes flashing dangerously.

"What are you talking about Sis?" Jason attempts to come off as if he is innocent, but they have my full attention now, especially with the ever-encroaching hoard of fangbangers. Like a switch was thrown half stampede to the bar and the other half to the dance floor. "Ah come on Sis. Can't I have a little fun? You're such a spoil sport." Jason attempts to whine but can't pull it off laughing as hard as he is.

"Just hope no one gets alcohol poisoning." Sookie says under her breath.

The music takes a sudden change to 'The devil went down to Georgia', and the volume is raised and almost as if choreographed three fairly attractive women make their way to the bar from different parts of the bar. And for some unknown reason the crowd parts and helps them to stand on top of the bar. As the song kicks up they start to dance stomping and twirling, as almost the entire bar stood to its feet and started to crowd around singing along and stomping there feet. The waitresses moved behind the bar to help Chow and Clancy keep up with the crowd. The next song is as different from the last as can be but the ladies have no difficulty switching gears as Don Henley's 'All she wants to do is dance' starts to play.

I'm about to turn to Sookie and Jason to find out which one of them is responsible for this crowds uncharacteristic behaviour when I realize that they are both gone and Pam has taken Jason's seat. I don't know how they made it to the bar as fast as they did but when I turned back Jason was boosting his sister up and then she hauled him right up there with her and they proceeded to put the three ladies to shame. The next song is INXS's 'Need you tonight' if the crowd was riled up before now they are moments from dragging them off the bar. Godric and I found ourselves in front of the bar glaring menacingly while Pam joined the staff behind the bar. As EMF's 'Unbelievable' started Pam could be heard threatening to douse the vermin with ice if they didn't stay back. I swear undergarments start to fly over my head from various screaming females.

With the next song the crowd parts and draws back leaving a small circle with everyone seemingly pairing off. Sookie floats down between us and as she drags us to the dance floor I see Jason pull Pam out from behind the bar with ease and they appear next to us to dance to 'Can't fight the moonlight.' As the song ends the atmosphere seems to go back to normal. The music went back to the normal volume and everyone seems to be attempting to work out what made them get up and dance as they made their ways back to their previous locations. As Jason swings Pam around with one arm he reaches out to high-five Sookie and they both break out into laughter.

"Lover I think you and your brother have some explaining to do..." I whisper in her ear as we all walk off the dance floor together. We soon find ourselves back in my office, and I guess since we took the couch Jason felt it was alright to sit in my desk chair again even though all my things were just as they were prior to Sookie's magical dinner service.

"Little one how did you alter the entire bar like that?" Godric asked, holding both her hands in his own.

"It was pretty easy actually, I guess it's similar to your glamour. Pretty wild huh?" Sookie smiled as she uncharacteristically boasted.

"Lover I want to be angry with you, but I find your new powers to be very sexy." I purred wrapping my arms around her shoulders and pulling her into my chest.

"Why would you be angry with us? We did your bar a favour, you're sure to have massive sales tonight." Jason retorted clearly having no qualms with exposing his magic to humans and other Vampire like they just did.

"Yes but at what cost, if someone found out what you could do? Then what? If you think Sookie is hunted for her telepathy... After this little stunt well... you can see how anyone would be interested in acquiring you both by any means necessary." I warned them, shuddering at the thought. I have no idea what I would do if someone were to take her from us. Well besides ripping the world asunder getting her back.

"Great, well what good is this stuff if we can't even use it?" Jason pouted from behind my desk.

"You can, you just need to be more discreet." Godric replied leaving me to my plans and contingencies as I held Sookie close breathing in her scent in an attempt to calm down.

"Is it alright with you both if Jason stays with us for a bit? I think he needs to get a hang of all this new stuff and it would be nice to have someone to hang out with during the day too." Sookie asked.

"Yes I think that is a good idea especially until he understands the dangers of the sup world better." Godric answers her request on our behalf. If it means that she remains on my property where I can be assured of her safety then I am all for her brother moving in with us permanently even.

"Pamela please tell the staff that we will be closing early this night." I inform my progeny and she rises and leaves the room without comment to do my bidding.

"Pam already has everyone out the door and Chow and Clancy are going to close up." Sookie informs us breaking into the silence that descended upon the four of us as soon as Pam left the room.

"I think I will drive with Pam if that's alright, I'm not to sure about this popping thing just quite yet." Jason suggests hopefully and I can see the wheels turning in his mind at the mention of my progeny.

"Let's all ride with her then." I suggest not wanting to separate the group for security reasons.

"Will we even fit?" Sookie asks incredulous.

"Just wait Lover." I tease her wanting to see her reaction to the monstrosity that is Pamela's chosen vehicle. Pam saunters through the door no doubt having heard our conversation and felt the emotions behind our conversation. She really is altogether too proud of her minivan.

"Chow and Clancy have been tasked with locking up, are we ready to leave?" Pam asks while examining her nails and adopting a bored posture.

"Yes we are. And we are all riding together tonight as it seems that you are the only one who drove this night." I say and we file out the back door and towards her 2011 Dodge Caravan, at least she got it in red. The second row of seats is turned to face the rear bench and the table is raised. Both Stackhouse's are at first confused by the apparent proletariat nature of the vehicle. However as Pam speeds towards our home on the outskirts of Shreveport the aftermarket V12 engine is apparent as are all the bells and whistles, which makes this very probably the most tricked out minivan in my Area.

It doesn't take too long to arrive and the Vampire night guards allow us entry past the gate. Pam parks within the six car attached garage next to my own vehicles, which have not been getting many miles thanks to our little Faery. As we pile out of the vehicle, Sookie having sat in the back so that her wings had room, we make our way into the house through the kitchen. Jason for some reason makes a beeline for the fridge. Sookie rolls her eyes her mirth becoming contagious as Jason pulls a few items from the fridge and starts to make sandwiches.

Jason finally seems to take notice that everyone is staring at him, "what?" He asks indignantly.

"Nothing Jase, they're just not used to you like I am is all." Sookie said to her brother and patted him on the shoulder as she grabbed one the sandwiches he made and they both proceeded to wolf them down while the three of us non-chewers watched from the island bar stools.

"Would you all like to watch a movie after Jason has a tour of the house?" Godric asks, and Sookie nods in agreement her mouth too full to answer out loud. Jason has already finished eating and so we left the rest of them in the kitchen and I showed him the house.

"Your sister has been staying here during the bonding process so that Godric and I know that she is safe while we are at rest during the day. I have Were's from the local Longtooth pack guarding the property during the day. Alcide is her personal guard though and she isn't to leave the property without him." I told him as we walked from room to room. I let him take a look around and it's not like I needed to tell him 'and this is a bedroom, bathroom, etc.'

"Can I ask what happen with Bill?" Jason asked as we made our way back to the kitchen having seen most of the house including the room that he may call his own during his stay.

"After Dallas it will take months to regenerate his arms and fangs and he has been ordered to stay out of any state that any of your family resides in for the next three generations." I told him.

"Whoa I knew you were badass but..." Jason replies his eyes wide in shock.

"Actually as it was Godric's Area he was the one who dealt with Bill and his Maker Lorena." I tell him.

"Oh." He seems to be having trouble assimilating the Godric he knows with this news.

"It's not uncommon to underestimate him, although I warn you now not to. Meeting and bonding with Sookie has rekindled the feral bloodthirsty Vampire that he hasn't been since he turned me a thousand years ago." I warn him and hope that he takes this to heart though as Sookie's brother he most likely will not be on the receiving end of Godric.

"So y'all are sure you don't mind me crashing here for a bit?" Jason asks, shocking me that he apparently does have some of the same manners that his sister displays much more prominently than he.

"Actually I prefer it to Sookie visiting you while we are unable to ensure her safety. This house and the property are large enough that there is plenty of room for everyone to be quite comfortable." I let him know.

"Alright well just let me know if I'm over staying my welcome." He said with his hand out, which I took and even though I am unfamiliar with the custom it felt right to shake his hand. We found the kitchen empty although it didn't take long to find the rest of our family in the media room. I caught myself calling our group a family and it felt right, we don't feel like a Vampire nest this feels like a family.

The three of them were cuddled up on the massive leather sectional and Jason and I joined them just as the camera paned the New York cityscape as the camera traveled across the bridge in the opening scenes of 'New York, I love you.' The five of us watched the movie and I ended up carrying Sookie to our room after she fell asleep part way through the movie. Godric and I cuddled into her body and once again she wrapped her wings around us just as the dawn took us for the day.

* * *

><p>AN: Up next - Pam's POV I am going to bring us up to speed with what has been going on while Eric and Sookie were in Dallas as well as once they returned to perform the bonding.


End file.
